Red Dirt Road
by Siancore
Summary: AU Richonne. This is focused on teenaged Richonne. Set in rural Georgia where Michonne has been spending her summer vacation visiting with family. Both she and Rick meet one day on Old Route 3 and a surprising friendship blossoms.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is focused on teenaged Richonne. Set in rural Georgia where Michonne has been spending her summer vacation visiting with family. Both she and Rick meet one day on Old Route 3 and a surprising friendship blossoms.

* * *

 _That summer I turned a corner in my soul_

 _Down that Red Dirt Road_

A soft, cool breeze swept through Main Street of the sleepy town; by the time it had reached the front of the quaint church, young Rick Grimes was already feeling his garments he referred to as his Sunday best clinging to his form. The Georgian sun was already relentlessly beating down on the group of church goers though it was still well before noon. Rick stood quietly as his mother, Sheila spoke to one of her acquaintances from one of the many clubs she belonged to. He was waiting for her to say that it was all right for him and his younger brother, Jeff to return home on their own.

Sheila watched her husband Gene as he stood making conversation with a group of his friends and Rick watched them both.

 _Thud!_

Rick felt a dull pain course through his upper arm from where the bony fist had made contact; he turned his head quickly to see Jeff retreating quickly with a devilish grin on his face. Instinctively, Rick ran after his brother and caught him near where the church belltower stood defiantly against the backdrop of the blue, cloudless sky.

He caught the younger Grimes by the sleeve of his dress shirt and slung him to the ground.

"Asshole," said Rick as he pummelled Jeff's arm with punches of his own.

"Ow! I'm tellin' Mama you've cussin' in the church yard!" he squealed, causing Rick to let go of him and cease his assault.

"Jerk," said Rick. "You ain't walkin' home with me _or_ coming fishin'. You can go with Mama to her tea party."

Jeff screwed up his face, "Sorry, Rick."

"Too late for _sorry,_ " Rick answered as he began to walk back towards their mother.

"Please, I don't wanna go to no stupid tea party," the boy pleaded. "I'm sorry."

"Well don't come and sucker punch me, _asshole_ ," Rick whispered.

"Sorry," said Jeff once more. "Please let me come with you."

Rick sighed and looked at his brother; he may have been annoying, but there was no way he would let him suffer through one of the stuffy, boring gatherings that their mother frequented on Sundays. Besides, he still needed someone to help carry the fishing gear down to the river; they would need to walk since Rick did not have a car of his own yet.

"Okay," Rick offered. "But stop bein' so annoying."

xXxXx

Michonne searched through the kitchen drawers and cupboards for something that she could use as a container for the ingredients she was going to gather. It was one of the things she loved the most about spending the summers with her grandparents in rural Georgia; the abundance of fresh fruit and vegetables. Living in Atlanta meant that she did not get to spend a lazy Sunday morning picking produce that she could use later in one of her grandmother's recipes.

She found a small plastic container under the sink; she held it up before shaking her head after realizing it would not hold half of the items she was set on procuring.

"Here,' said her grandmother Pattie as she held out a small brown basket. "This should do just fine."

"Thank you, Gramma," she answered, before kissing her cheek and rushing towards the door.

"Michonne," Pattie called out. "Where you think you're goin' dressed like that? You better get changed outta those church clothes before you leave this house."

The teenager stopped in her tracks and offered her grandmother an apologetic look.

"Yes, ma'am," she replied before placing the basket down on the counter and running upstairs to her room.

xXxXx

The hard ground was rough against Rick's bare feet as the boy raced his younger brother along the red dirt road. The first one to reach Johnson's fence was declared the winner and could annoy the other sibling for the rest of the day. Rick almost always won. This time, however, he let Jeff speed by him and come to a halt at the old wooden fence. Rick stopped and slipped his shoes back on and rolled the legs of his pants down before approaching the scene.

There was a girl who was inside of the yard and squatting down low; she looked to be a year or two younger than Rick and had dark skin that seemed to be shimmering in the daylight; her hair was pulled back tightly from her face.

"What ya doin'?" asked Jeff as the girl looked up at them.

"Pickin' blackberries," she replied in a matter-of-fact way and continued doing what she was doing.

"You can't be in there," Jeff said, pointing towards her. "That ain't your property."

Rick placed one of his now covered feet on the bottom of the fence and leaned on it as he watched the teenaged girl curiously.

"Who says it isn't?" she replied, turning her attention to Rick now.

Her eyes were as dark as the midnight sky, and just as pretty; Rick felt his face flush warm so he looked away.

"This property belongs to Mr Johnson," Jeff said sternly.

" _Judge_ Johnson," the girl corrected.

"Yeah well, we ain't technical around here," Jeff responded.

"Oh really? Seems like you're gettin' pretty technical to me," she countered.

Jeff rolled his eyes, "Tell her, Rick. She can't be in there and she can't be takin' Mr Judge Johnson's berries."

"Is this kid always so annoying, _Rick_?" she asked, straightening her posture and looking into Rick's eyes.

Rick felt his heart rate begin to quicken as his mouth grew dry; he cleared his throat and moved from where he had leaned against the fence. He wiped his hands on his trousers before hooking his thumb into his belt and tilting his head to the side.

"He may be annoyin', but he's right; you can't be in there takin' other peoples' property, even if they are growin' wild," he surmised.

She snorted and then laughed, "What, are you the law around here or somethin'?"

Now Rick felt annoyed by her laughing at him; "No," he replied, but could not think of anything else to say.

Michonne rolled her eyes and then went back to picking her berries before saying to the brothers, "Run along now, Sheriff; and take your annoying little Deputy with you."

Jeff poked his tongue out at the older girl who was too busy with gathering the blackberries to notice. Rick turned slowly and began to walk away; he made it a few paces down the red dirt road before looking over his shoulder at her. As their eyes met once more, she held his gaze until he stumbled over the lose road underfoot and had to watch his steps.

xXxXx

The sun had just begun the last leg of its journey for the day and Rick felt his stomach growl from hunger. He and Jeff had continued fishing past lunch and from the emptiness Rick felt it was probably time for them to venture home and find something to eat.

"You hungry?" asked Rick; Jeff turned to face his brother and then nodded. "We should get goin' then."

"Okay," said Jeff as he started to reel his line in.

"Grab the net," Rick requested as he started to pack away the bait, knives and other fishing gear that they had taken with them. "I got the other stuff."

Once they were ready to leave their fishing spot, the boys cut through the thick greenery and made their way up to the highway. They would walk a mile, not going near town, until they reached Old Route 3. Their home was somewhere in the middle of the dirt road that linked many of the farming properties. Rick's family had owned a dairy farm in King County for five generations and his father still tended it, though he did not think he would like to go into the family business. Rick had other plans.

The older of the Grimes boys had the net slung over his shoulder and it bounced against his back; the two medium-sized redear sunfish that they had gutted and cleaned by the water's edge lay lifeless at the base of the net. Both boys smelled of fish and their clothes and shoes were soiled by specks of dry mud; Rick planned on going home, cleaning himself up and then cooking the fish. They stopped a moment as Jeff needed to remove a stone from his sneaker. Rick urged him to move to the roadside as he heard a vehicle approaching; it stopped beside them and when the dust settled a smiling Mr Johnson rolled down his window.

"Hello there, Rick, Jeffrey. Been down by the river today?" he asked as Rick greeted him amicably.

"Yes, sir," Rick answered. "Only caught a couple o' shellcrackers."

"Well you let me know if you get any catfish," said Mr Johnson. "I'll pay you twenty bucks for a couple of those. Mrs Johnson loves cookin' 'em almost as much as I love eatin' 'em."

"Yes, sir," Rick replied with a smile. "I sure will."

"You boys need a lift home?" the elderly gentleman asked, before Rick could thank him for the offer but kindly decline, Jeff had already said yes.

"We'll put your gear in the trunk," said Mr Johnson as he exited the vehicle and opened the trunk; the boys placed their fishing poles and other things therein and went to get into the car.

"Hop on in the back there," Mr Johnson advised as the front passenger's seat was taken; Rick sat behind the old man and Jeff behind his passenger.

Rick wiped the sweat from his brow then suddenly felt his face grow warm when he realized the girl whom they had met earlier was now sitting in the front of the car staring back at him.

"Rick, Jeffrey," Mr Johnson started. "This here's my granddaughter, Michonne. She's stayin' with us this summer."

* * *

A/N: In the next instalment, Rick finds himself walking down the road in hopes of running into Michonne again; he's intrigued by her but is she in the mood for running into him?

Thanks for checking this out.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all so much for reading, following, hitting the favourite button and leaving a review. This instalment offers some insight into Rick and Michonne's home life. Enjoy!

* * *

The old wooden floorboards creaked as Rick made his way to the bathroom in the early morning. His best friend, Shane Walsh, had been persistent in questioning Rick as to why he chose to rise so early when they did not have to go to school and he did not have a summer job (besides helping his father around the farm). Rick had oft times explained that he did not want to waste the days, so after he had finished his chores to his father's liking, he wanted to have enough hours in the day to the things that he truly enjoyed. Shane thought that he was crazy. He reasoned that if he had the chance to spend the morning in bed, he would not balk at the opportunity; yet, just like the summers before, he had to work.

Rick stepped into the bathroom, washed his face at the sink and then towelled it dry. He checked his reflection in the mirror, taking note of the light stubble that had begun to sprout on his chin and cheeks. His seventeenth birthday would soon arrive and yet sixteen year old Rick Grimes was already quite adept at growing facial hair.

"You'll have a great beard one day," his Daddy Gene often remarked.

He ran his fingers through his hair, tossing the mess of curls around before making his way to the toilet to relieve himself; he usually washed up lightly, ate breakfast and then went to start his work for the day. During the summer, their cattle would be left to graze the pastures before being brought to the barns for milking twice a day. It was Rick's responsibility to help Gene bring the cows in of a morning for milking. He would then either muck out the horses stables or tend to the corn, alfalfa and timothy-grass that they used to feed their animals. It was hard work, but his father insisted he learn how to run the farm.

"Good mornin', sweetheart," said Sheila as her son approached and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I made pancakes."

"Smells good, Mama," said Rick as he took up a seat at the small, round kitchen table; Sheila placed a short stack on a plate and brought them to Rick.

"What're your plans today?" she asked sweetly before grabbing her coffee and sitting across from Rick; they had the same kind eyes and soft brown curls.

The teen chewed his food and quickly wiped his mouth with a red and white napkin that sat under his plate, "The usual."

"Will you take Jeff fishin' again?" she asked.

"Maybe," Rick replied, knowing he would to get the hyperactive twelve year old out of his mother's hair for a while. "But it won't be until later. Mr Johnson, he said he'd pay us for a couple o' catfish so I'm definitely goin' to throw a line out."

"That's good, honey. Some extra pocket money for you," she said with a smile. "I know you wanted to get out there and get some paid work this summer, but your Daddy really does need help around here and he appreciates it."

Rick nodded his head; he knew his mother was just trying to make him feel better about the situation. He had wanted to take the opportunity to find a summer job, save some money and buy himself a car. His father had other plans and wanted him to learn the virtue of hard work and family legacies. Rick was secretly somewhat of a dreamer; he did not see a future for himself working and breaking his back like his father, especially with the dairy industry undergoing so many changes. Still, Rick was loyal and trustworthy and would do what was asked of him.

"I know, Mama," he replied with a small smile of his own. "Thanks for the pancakes. You're the best. I gotta get goin'. Is Daddy already out there?"

Sheila nodded her head, "Yeah, sweetie. You have a good day."

xXxXx

The warm morning sunlight bathed Michonne in a golden glow as she stood bare-footed on the porch of her grandparents' large house. She stretched her arms high into the sky and linked her hands above her head; she then leaned forwards and reached down to her toes. After an instant of jumping up and down on the spot to get her blood pumping, Michonne jogged down the steps and headed up the driveway for her morning run.

She was a very dedicated track runner and had claimed many titles, both state and national, for her school. While she had other aspirations for what she wanted to do later in life, she enjoyed the atmosphere of elite competition and at that very moment in time there was something very refreshing about an early morning run.

Her feet pounded against the loose road as she sprinted to the end of the long driveway; she stopped when she reached Old Route 3 and glanced in both directions. She could either run towards town or venture down towards the farms. She quickly decided that she would run in the direction of the property where her grandfather had dropped off those two boys the day before.

xXxXx

"Rick! Go get those stragglers up over there!" Gene called out to his son as he pointed to the four cows lazily grazing near a far fence.

The teenager nodded then mounted his horse; he kept her at a trot and moved over to where the cows were. Steering his horse between the fence and the cattle, he effectively got them to move in the direction of the larger herd. As Rick was about to follow along behind them, he noticed a figure coming down the road; they appeared to be running. Suddenly, his stomach dropped as he thought something awful had happened and that the person approaching quickly was in trouble.

With his eyes narrowed, Rick watched as the person edged closer still; he felt a little surprised to see that it was Mr Johnson's granddaughter, Michonne. When she was close enough to Rick that he could see she was actually running for leisure, he relaxed a little and watched until he caught her attention.

Michonne slowed a little when she noticed the boy sitting atop a chestnut colored horse; he was staring at her, the hint of a small smile on his face.

"Good mornin'," he called out to her as she slowed, but did not stop; she offered him a crooked sort of smile and lifted her hand up in a half-hearted type of wave. Rick waved back at the athletic girl and continued to watch as she went on her way down the red dirt road.

xXxXx

The late afternoon sun hung languidly above the trees and a fresh breeze swept across the fields. Rick and Jeff, having just walked into their home, had spent most of the day down by the river fishing. They had caught three redear sunfish and one catfish; Rick, who was not satisfied with the three bream, wanted to stay until they at the very least caught one catfish. He was eager to take it to Mr Johnson's house not only because the older gentleman had requested that he do so, but also to hopefully catch a glimpse of his pretty granddaughter.

As soon as Rick had set the fishing gear aside and given their catch to Sheila, he raced upstairs, undressed with haste and jumped into the shower. Rick washed away the filth of the day from tending to his farming duties to sitting on the muddy banks of the steady water. He was determined to be presentable when he took the fish to the Johnsons that evening.

After he was cleaned up, Rick dressed in his dark jeans and a button down shirt that he tucked in neatly. He combed his hair and then pulled on his boots that were still specked with grass from the field that morning. As he made his way downstairs, his parents looked at him questioningly as they sat at the kitchen table.

"Where you goin' all spruced up, boy?" asked Gene.

"Over to the Johnson's," Rick replied. "Mr Johnson said he'd buy catfish from me if I caught some."

"I suppose you wanna take my truck?" asked Gene.

"Yes, sir," replied Rick. "If that's okay."

"How many did ya get?" his father asked.

"Just the one," Rick answered.

"That ain't worth headin' on over there for," said Gene as he sipped from his coffee. "He ain't gonna want just one of 'em."

"Just let him go," said Sheila. "It's the thought that counts."

Gene sighed, reached into his pocket and then tossed his keys to Rick.

"Go on, son," said his mother. "We'll see you later."

Rick looked from his father to his mother and then nodded his head before turning on his heel and exiting through the back door. Jeff was outside cleaning the fish with the garden hose.

"Where you goin'?" the boy asked of his older brother.

"Takin' this fish over to Mr Johnson," he explained without stopping.

"Can I come?" asked Jeff, standing and wiping his hands on the front of his sleeveless top.

"No," replied Rick with a smirk. "I'll see ya later."

xXxXx

The sun was very low by the time Rick had driven his father's sky blue Ford pick-up truck into the Johnson's driveway. Their home was not a farm, but they had ample space on a few acres; their house was large and old. Much too big for the old couple, but Rick guessed they had a lot of children that were now grown with their own families. The Grimes family knew most of their close neighbors and Rick had often been sent to do odd jobs here and there, especially for the elderly ones. Mr Johnson was a retired court judge who had worked for almost fifty years in the area in the local judicial system. He and his wife were always very friendly with Rick and Jeff but they did not know that much about them. He certainly did not know that he had a fine looking granddaughter who was there for the vacation. Rick wondered how long she had been there and how on earth he had missed noticing her in the first place. He reasoned that the farm work and fishing may have had something to do with his lack of a social life.

He parked the truck under one of the large oak trees and then got out; the fish was secure inside a brown paper bag and Rick left it on the seat while he made sure his clothes and hair were presentable. He smoothed his shirt down, brushed his curls back with his fingers, grabbed the fish and then walked up to the door. He could see that the lights were on inside and the curtains were still open. A little surprised by the way he was feeling slightly anxious, Rick swallowed hard and then dried his sweaty palm on his pants.

There was no doorbell, so Rick knocked loudly a few times; he waited a moment until he heard the footfalls of someone coming to answer. The silhouette was slender and almost the same height as him. When the person stopped and did not open the door immediately, Rick wondered why; around that part of the world people were largely hospitable.

"Who is it?" came the muffled voice of a girl.

"Ah, it's Rick Grimes," he answered.

"Who?" she asked.

He spoke more loudly this time as he stared at the blurred figure on the other side of the window, "Rick Grimes. I brought fish for Mr Johnson."

After a moment, the door opened slowly and Michonne stood there looking at Rick and then down at the bag containing the fish.

"Hey," said Rick with a small smile.

"Hi," Michonne replied somewhat shyly.

"I, uh, brought a catfish for your granddaddy. Is he in?" asked Rick.

Michonne turned her head and then called up the hallway rather loudly, "Grandpa, you in?"

Rick raised his brow and looked at Michonne questioningly. He was used to being invited into a neighbor's home while you waited for the person you were calling on to meet you. Mr Johnson's granddaughter was obviously not from around these parts as Rick was standing outside feeling rather self-conscious.

"Ah, young Rick," said Mr Johnson as he made his way to the door. "Come on in, son. What've you got there?"

Rick stepped inside and glanced quickly at Michonne who was now leaning against the wall.

"I went out today, but only reeled in one catfish. Thought you might like it, sir," he offered with a pleased grin.

Mr Johnson smiled and clapped Rick on the back, "Ain't you a good boy. Come on through to the kitchen and get something to drink. Michonne, baby; close that front door and follow us."

The girl did as she was asked and walked slowly behind her grandfather and his guest. When they reached the kitchen, she climbed up onto one of the stools near the counter and watched as Rick handed over the fish and her grandfather smiled widely.

"That's a good size," Mr Johnson remarked as he set it down in the kitchen sink. "Thank you, son."

"You're welcome, sir," said Rick, stealing another look at Michonne.

"Baby girl, fix Rick here somethin' to drink. We got some iced-tea or lemonade," the old man offered. "What'll you have?"

"Lemonade's good," he said looking from Mr Johnson to Michonne. "Lemonade, please."

Michonne looked at them questioningly, almost rolling her eyes. She was happy to get food and drink for her grandfather, but the boy standing before her was around her age and she did not want to have to wait on him. She was not planning on being one of those ladies who waited on the men folk; but after Mr Johnson held her gaze, she conceded. Sliding down from the stool, she ambled to the refrigerator and took out a pitcher of lemonade before turning to Rick and gesturing to a cupboard, "Glasses are up there. Grab me one while you're at it."

Rick bit back a smile and then did as he was asked; the three of them sat down and Michonne filled their glasses.

"Now, how much do I owe you for that catfish?" Mr Johnson asked.

"Oh, no, Mr Johnson," Rick started. "You don't owe me anything for it."

Michonne found the twang in his slow Southern drawl pleasant.

"Mighty neighborly of you, Rick," the old man offered happily as Rick nodded; he felt the girl's eyes on him and wanted to look over at her, but he had no obvious reason to. "You been helpin' your daddy out?"

"Yes, sir," replied Rick. "Every day since school was let out."

Mr Johnson nodded; his small talk felt very much like being in the principal's office, Rick thought, so he drank quickly.

"You're a good boy," Mr Johnson replied. "Did you want to stay for dinner?"

Rick looked at Michonne and then the old man, "Thanks for the offer, sir. But I really should be gettin' home soon as Mama's expectin' me."

Mr Johnson nodded his head, "Of course. Maybe next time. Michonne, honey, go get my wallet."

Michonne placed her drink down and left the room; she returned quickly with what her grandfather had asked for and handed it over to him. He opened it and retrieved a twenty dollar bill, holding it in Rick's direction.

"Sir, it's fine, really," Rick said in earnest. "I can't take your money."

"No, I insist," Mr Johnson stated as Rick hesitantly took the money from him, not wanting to cause offence.

"Thank you, sir," Rick said. "I really should get goin'. Thanks for the lemonade, too."

Mr Johnson stood and so did Rick.

"Anytime, son," he answered, patting Rick on the back. "Tell your Mama I said hello."

"I will, sir," the boy replied. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," said Mr Johnson as he shook Rick's hand. "Michonne, see Rick out, please."

"Yes, sir," she replied and walked by their guest; Rick followed her and took the opportunity to look at her backside that fit nicely into the shorts she was wearing. She opened the door for him and held it open; Rick felt as if he wanted to say something to her, but nothing came to mind so all he said was, "See ya."

He gave her a small, friendly smile which she returned before wishing him goodnight. She closed the door and then went back to the kitchen.

"He's weird," Michonne commented as her grandfather chortled.

"Why, 'cause he's got good manners unlike those city boys?" the old man asked.

Michonne rolled her eyes, "No, Grandpa, because he's a door-to-door catfish salesman."

 _He is cute, though,_ she thought to herself as she finished her cool beverage. _Very cute._

* * *

A/N: The next chapter is already up!


	3. Chapter 3

A few days had passed since his visit to the Johnson residence and Rick had not seen Michonne down Old Route 3; he had not been fishing so had no reason to go to her grandparents' house. He was very intrigued by the girl; she seemed happy to be spending her time with her retired grandmother and grandfather. He had no idea if she was friends with any of the local teenagers, or just stayed on their property picking blackberries. He had been spending his own time working the farm and daydreaming about their next meeting and what he would say to hold an actual conversation with her.

With his chores finished, Rick went to grab a snack from the kitchen; he found Jeff sitting on the counter with his legs swinging as their mother made preparations for her famous biscuits and white gravy. The ingredients were spread about the place as she stood with her hands on her hips.

"Ah, there you are," she said to Rick. "Can you run into town and grab me some more flour, please honey? Take Daddy's truck."

"Can I come?" Jeff asked excitedly.

"Come on, then," said Rick with a smile.

…..

"Can we keep the change?" asked Jeff as Rick pulled up in front of the store.

"Don't ask stupid questions," said Rick, exiting the car and slamming the door.

"Well can you at least buy me soda?" Jeff asked and his older brother sighed.

"Is this why you wanted to come?" asked Rick to which Jeff answered with a nod; Rick rolled his eyes before catching a glimpse of Michonne coming out of the ice cream parlour across the road. He watched her walk over to a bicycle and climb on it; he was waiting for her to catch his gaze so he could wave, but she did not notice him. He sighed a little as he watched her ride away.

…..

The red dust flew up around the side of the pickup as Rick and Jeff sped down Old Route 3; Conway Twitty crooned smoothly on the radio as the older of the Grimes boys sang along.

 _She packed her few belongings left a note and now she's gone and I can't stand to think of her out there so all alone…_

Rick stopped his singing when he saw that someone was moving slowly along the side of the rode; as the got closer, he saw that it was Michonne pushing her bicycle. He pressed down on the horn to get her attention before coming to a stop behind her. Leaning out the window, Rick called out, "Hey, everything okay?"

Michonne sighed, shielded her eyes from the bright sunlight and answered, "I've got a flat."

Rick jumped out of the truck and then strolled over to where she was standing. He squatted down to examine the back wheel.

"A puncture," he said, standing up again. "This ain't exactly the best road to be ridin' a bike on."

"Yeah," replied Michonne, annoyed from having to walk. "I know that now."

"Look, did you want a lift or somethin'?" asked Rick. "We could put your bike in the back of the truck. I've even got a puncture kit at my place. I could fix it for you."

Michonne thought a moment; it was not as if she was taking a ride from a stranger. She kind of knew this boy and her grandfather definitely thought he was not a bad person. Finally having made up her mind, she offered him a smile, "Thank you. I'd like that."

Rick grinned, "Here, let me take that."

He reached for the handles of the bike and their fingers brushed lightly; Rick felt his skin flush hot as Michonne thanked him once more, flustered herself. He opened the door of the car for Michonne and then easily lifted the bicycle into the tray of the pick-up. She greeted Jeff who immediately remembered poking his tongue out at her; he felt a little embarrassed now that she was sitting next to him.

Rick climbed into the car and turned the radio down; he glanced over at Michonne and offered her a smile before saying, "I'll have it fixed in no time."

…..

Michonne glanced around the property as the truck came to a halt near the farmhouse; Rick smiled over at her and then told Jeff to take the flour inside to their mother. He and Michonne got out of the car; Rick lifted her bike down and then began to push it.

"This way," he said, and Michonne followed him.

"What kind of farm is this?" she asked as she looked around at the grounds.

"Dairy," said Rick.

All of a sudden, there came a loud barking that drew nearer; from around the corner of one of the sheds came a spritely Border Collie. It ran towards Michonne and though it wagged its tail, startled her. She jumped and then reached out to grab Rick by the arm, placing him in between her and the dog.

"Woah, Sonny. Sit, boy. Sit!" called Rick and the dog obeyed; he turned to see if Michonne was all right.

One hand was still gripping Rick and the other was pressed to her chest.

"Shit," she said, a little short of breath.

"He's harmless," Rick offered. "He's just a little excitable is all."

Slightly embarrassed by her reaction and for grabbing hold of Rick, Michonne released him and chortled; "Your dog scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry," Rick said in earnest, missing the feeling of her hand against his bare arm immediately. "Come on, let's get this bike fixed."

They made their way over to what appeared to be a garage; Rick flipped the bicycle over so that it was resting on its handlebar and seat.

"I'll be back in a sec," he said, scurrying off; he then returned a moment later with a small toolbox and a hand pump.

Michonne watched him with a keen interest; she had never met any boys like him. He was very practical and it seemed he was not afraid of a little hard work. Silently, he set about finding a wrench to loosen the wheel.

"Hey, can you show me how to do it?" asked Michonne; she did not want to just sit back and watch, she wanted to know how to be able to help herself should this situation arise again.

"Sure," said Rick. "First we gotta take this here wheel off so we can get to the tube from inside. You hold it steady and I'll untighten it."

The pair set about their work and while Rick was focused on his task, Michonne took the opportunity to take in his features. She thought that he was good looking and had a friendly face; his curls would have made him look boyish if he did not already have a burgeoning beard getting ready to cover his face.

"Where you from?" Rick asked suddenly as he unhooked the chain from the wheel.

"Atlanta," Michonne replied.

"Is this the first summer you've spent out here?" he asked.

Michonne shook her head, "Nah. Been comin' here most summers and Christmas time as well."

"I ain't seen you before," Rick offered while going about removing the tire and tube from the rim of the wheel and holding it so Michonne could see what he was doing.

She gave him a dubious look.

"You sure about that? I've been staying across the way every single time," she said.

"Yeah, I'm sure," he answered confidently.

"Why is that?" asked Michonne.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I'd have remembered you if I seen ya before," Rick explained; when he realized it sounded as if he were flirting, he felt his face turn red. "Right, I just gotta go find that wading pool."

"Wading pool? You need to cool off or somethin', Rick?" Michonne teased, causing him to turn even redder than before; all he could do was shake his head as he went back inside the garage.

When he returned, he was lugging a small, blue wading pool that was shaped like a clam shell; he set it down beside the bike.

"Can you please grab the hose so we can put some water in this?" asked Rick while pointing to the outdoors faucet; Michonne obliged.

"We don't need too much," said Rick as he connected the hand pump to the tire valve and started to inflate it. "What we do is pump this up a little, hold it under the water and wait until we see where the bubbles are comin' from; that way we'll know where the puncture is so we can patch it up."

Michonne nodded as Rick explained.

"Awesome," she offered, flashing him a bright grin.

…..

"Thanks for this, Rick," Michonne said sincerely as she stood in front of him with her bike in perfect working order; he had even greased the chain for her.

"It's no trouble at all," he offered. "I couldn't just leave you on the side of the road."

"You could've just given me a ride home, you didn't have to fix it for me," she said; Rick kicked a rock with the toe of his boot.

"I didn't mind, really," he said somewhat shyly. "Did you want me to walk you home?"

Michonne smiled and Rick could not believe one person could be so beautiful.

"That's okay," she said. "You worked so hard to fix the bike for me so I may as well ride it. But thanks."

Rick nodded his head, trying to think of something else to say to her before she left.

"What're you doin' tomorrow?" he asked as Michonne shrugged. "Did you wanna come swimming?"

"Okay," she answered sweetly.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, why not?" she said in response and Rick could not help but beam.

"Cool, well I got chores in the morning, but I could meet you down the road a little after lunchtime," Rick said.

"Sure," Michonne replied. "That sounds like a plan."

* * *

A/N: Who's ready for a Richonne swimming day?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you all for reading, reviewing and following this story. The feedback has been so encouraging.

* * *

The sound of dirt and rocks crunching under the now mended wheel of the bicycle mingled with the singing of a few not so far off birds as Michonne made her way to the front of her grandparents' home. She leaned the bike against the side of the house, smiled at Rick's handiwork one more time and then trudged up the steps before entering the cool entryway.

She kept her rucksack fixed to her back as she ambled into the kitchen and went straight to the refrigerator to fetch a cool drink. Rick had offered her one when she was at his place, but she had declined, more interested in what he was doing to mend her puncture. After letting her bag fall to the floor, she got a glass, poured iced tea in it and then leaned against the counter as she let the cold liquid slide down her throat to quench her thirst.

"You were gone a little while longer than I expected," said Pattie when she found her granddaughter in the kitchen; Michonne finished off her drink, wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and offered the old woman a smile. "Did you get everything you went in town for?"

"Yes, ma'am I did," she said. "And I'm sorry I took so long. I had some trouble with my bike. Got a flat tire when I came down the dirt road."

"That's too bad," Pattie replied. "Leave it around the back and Grandpa will have a look at it for you."

"Oh, it's okay," said Michonne. "One of your neighbors helped me. I was over at their place while he fixed it."

" _He_?" asked Pattie, crossing her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow.

"He's a kid, like me. I know better than to go off with some grown ass…" Pattie gave her a stern look. "Some grown _person_. A man. I know better than to go off with a strange man, even if they are your neighbor."

"Good," said Pattie before taking a seat. "We might live around here, but I don't want no grandchild of mine goin' off with people she don't know. So, who was the kid that helped you?"

Michonne felt like she was being interrogated, but understood her grandmother's concern.

"Ah, it was that white boy who lives over the way; you know, who brought Grandpa the fish," said Michonne, pretending she was not that interested in the teen who had helped her.

"Rick Grimes?" asked Pattie.

"Yeah, Rick," said Michonne, turning away to wash her glass in case her face had changed its expression from speaking his name.

"He's a nice boy," said Pattie. "But I don't want you goin' over to their place, you hear me?"

The girl turned around and looked puzzled before asking, "Why, Gramma?"

"That ain't your business, just no more goin' to their house," the old woman explained without explaining very much at all.

"Well, Rick asked me to go swimming with him tomorrow, can I go?" Michonne asked.

Pattie looked as if she were considering the request really hard; she sighed, linked her hands together and pressed them under her chin as she leaned on the table.

"Okay," she said. "But you get back here well before dinner time because if I have to head on down there, take off my wig and come in that river to get you, we gonna have a problem."

Michonne smiled as her grandmother winked playfully at her.

"Thank you," the teen offered happily. "And I'll get home early."

"All right now, pick that damn backpack up off my kitchen floor, and show me what you got in town today," said Pattie; Michonne obliged, opened the bag and retrieved the items she had procured.

In her hand were a stack of postcards that had pictures of the local area; there was one that showed the old court house building; another with people down by the river fishing; and numerous others that gave a pictorial representation of King County with the farms and township. Michonne had acquired them because she had an idea to try to write a short message to her mother at the end of each week.

"Which one are you going to use first?" Pattie queried.

"Um, I might try the court house one," she answered as her grandmother nodded.

…..

Michonne turned on the bedside lamp and picked up a book from her nightstand that she had been reading. She climbed onto her bed, lay on her tummy and placed the pen between her lips as she thought about what she would write about.

 _Dear Mom,_

 _I miss you so much. I miss you with all of my heart._

She stopped a moment as sadness washed over her; she was fretful, but knew there was nothing that she could do to change the situation. Taking a deep breath, she decided to focus on something happy for the time being.

 _Guess what?_ She wrote. _I learned to fix a bike tire today!_

Placing the pen back into her mouth, she smiled at the thought of Rick Grimes helping her. She wanted to tell someone about how cute she thought he was; how nice his smile was; and how he went out of his way for her. She bit her lip when it finally sank in that she was going to be swimming with Rick the very next day; she felt giggly and had to cover her mouth with her hand. She could not wait to talk to her friends back home and tell them all about Rick. Little by little, her sadness fell away.

xXxXx

The sweet smell of blossoms wafted through the air as the pick-up truck sped down Old Route 3 in the light of the steadily waxing moon. The sound of Stevie Ray Vaughn's guitar wailed from the stereo speakers as Shane Walsh took a sharp turn and drove up the Grimes' driveway. He parked out the front and blew the horn loudly while tapping his hands on the steering wheel. A short moment later, Rick came out of the house, yelled some reassuring words to his mother and then flew down the steps; he sauntered to the vehicle, opened the door and climbed inside.

"Hey ass face," said Shane while putting the car into reverse. "Fine evenin', ain't it?"

Rick smiled and said, "Yeah, dickhead; it sure is."

…..

"So, hold up. You asked old Mr Johnson's granddaughter to go swimmin' with you?" asked Shane dubiously before biting into his burger.

"Yeah," Rick replied. "Why? What's wrong with that?"

"Ain't nothin' wrong with it," Shane remarked. "I just didn't think you'd have the balls to ask a girl to do anything. Lori's been waitin' for you to make a move for a year now."

Rick rolled his eyes at his best friend's teasing.

"I ain't askin' her to do anything," said Rick. "Just bein' neighborly. Don't seem like she got a lot of friends here. I'm just bein' friendly."

Shane squinted his eyes at Rick, "Is she hot?"

"What?" asked Rick, slurping down his Coke.

"You heard me," laughed Shane. "Is she hot? She's hot, ain't she?"

Rick shrugged, "I don't know, man. I'm just tryin' to be her friend."

Shane snorted.

"Yeah right!" he offered. "You know damn well you don't wanna be friends with this girl."

"I do," Rick argued. "She's interesting, you know, as a friend."

"You don't need no more friends, boy; ya got me," Shane teased.

"You're a real asshole," Rick said.

Shane gave him a wry smile and a questioning look.

"So," said Shane, leaning his elbows on the table and clasping his hands together. "If you're not interested in her like that, can I take a run at her?"

"No!" Rick said quickly, surprising himself and Shane.

"That mean you're gonna try to get with her, then?" he asked.

"No. I don't know," said Rick earnestly. "We're just goin' swimmin', man. Nothin's gonna happen."

Shane shook his head in amusement; Rick really had no idea that the girls all found him attractive.

"Buddy," Shane started. "Just you wait and see."

xXxXx

"Slow down, Rick," said Sheila as she watched with wide eyes as Rick wolfed down his lunch. "I don't want to see you choke on your sandwich."

He slowed his chewing and then took a sip from his glass; "Sorry, Mama," he said sincerely, swallowing his bite. "I just don't want to lose anymore sunlight."

"Where you off to again?" she asked, passing the pitcher of lemonade to Jeff.

"The river," Jeff cut in before Rick could answer. "And he said I ain't allowed to follow him."

The boy pulled an annoyed face and glanced sideways at his older brother.

"Oh honey, can't you let him go fishin' with you?" asked Sheila.

Rick kicked Jeff's leg under the table before turning his attention to his mother.

"We ain't fishin', Ma," said Rick. "We're just hangin' out down there, that's all."

"Who's we?" Sheila queried.

"Uh, the usual. Me, Shane, Morgan. Maybe Ty and Abraham," Rick replied. "Probably Lori and Sasha. A bunch of us."

"They're swimming, Mama and he says I can't go 'cause I'm too little but I can swim. He knows that. He's just bein' selfish," said Jeff. "And he's kickin' me under the table."

"Rick, don't kick your brother," said Sheila.

"I ain't kickin' the little jerk face," Rick replied.

"Mama, he's doin' it again," said Jeff.

"For Christ's sake!" said Gene, getting the attention of his wife and sons. "Rick, you take him with you or so help me I'll take this belt to both your asses, you hear me?"

Silence fell over the table as Sheila looked over at her husband then back at their eldest son.

"You gone deaf, boy?" Gene said as he stared at Rick. "You hear what I said?"

"Yes, sir," Rick replied, keeping his eyes on his plate. "I'll take him with me."

"Good," said Gene. "Now shut y'all mouths up. A man can't even enjoy a goddamn sandwich in peace without you two squabblin' over some dumb shit. And you too woman, always encouragin' 'em."

No one replied to Gene as he went back to eating his food. The Grimes family spent the rest of their lunchtime sitting quietly. Rick checked his wristwatch a few times; he hoped that Michonne was not the impatient type as he had changed his mind about asking his father to borrow his car. That was going to slow him down as would the fact that he would now have to walk with his little brother tagging along behind him.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter is already up.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on, Rick! I'll race you!" Jeff called as he ran ahead of the two teenagers who were walking at a steady pace.

"Nah," Rick replied to his brother before bending down to pick up a long stick; he poked it into the ground a few times before using it much like a hiker would use one of their poles. He then kicked the end of it with his well-worn sneaker as he glanced over at Michonne.

"Sorry 'bout him," Rick said, tucking his towel further up under his arm. "My Daddy made me bring him along."

Michonne shrugged, "It's okay."

Rick took the chance to take in her appearance; she wore blue denim shorts and a white tank top. The bright purple straps of her bathing suit visible at the top of her shoulders; her backpack hung low. Her hair was fixed into two French braids at the side of her head.

"He's not that annoying today," she said with a smile, catching Rick's eyes roaming over her form.

He felt his face grow warm at being caught ogling Michonne; he cleared his throat and tapped the ground with his stick again.

"Yeah," said Rick. "He ain't too bad. You got any brothers or sisters?"

"Nah," answered Michonne. "Just me. Got a few cousins, though. I guess it's kind of the same. Well, when I see 'em it is."

"You see 'em much?" asked Rick; Michonne shook her head as he took in her profile.

"Not really," she answered. "They don't come this way much anymore since my uncle moved across the country. We used to have family gatherings all the time. Not anymore."

"So, are your mama and daddy here too for the summer?" asked Rick. "I don't remember seein' 'em when I was over at your granddaddy's house."

"They're not here," replied Michonne flatly and Rick could sense it was not a subject she wanted to discuss further; they fell silent as Rick thought hard about what he should say next and was relieved when Michonne kept the conversation going.

"You know, I've never been swimming here before, even though I've spent a bunch of summers here, I've never been swimming," she said with a slight chuckle.

"Really?" he asked with a smile.

"Really. I didn't even have a bathing suit," she said as Rick's eyes wandered back to the strap that was showing.

"I had to get Gramma to find one of my Mom's old suits," said Michonne as Rick's eyes travelled lower to her cleavage; not watching where he was going, Rick stumbled on a stone on the ground, almost tripping.

"Shit!" he said, silently chiding himself for taking the liberty of ogling his new friend.

"You okay?" she asked, though she was laughing at his clumsiness.

"Yeah," replied Rick. "Just gotta watch where I step."

xXxXx

Shadows from the trees cast dark areas along the banks of the river; the deep murky water flowed steadily and specks of the midday sun reflected off of its wavy surface. Jeff was already kicking off his shoes and removing his top by the time Rick and Michonne caught up to him. He dropped his beach towel near his discarded garments and then raced towards the water's edge before Rick called out to him.

"Don't go out too far!" he said.

"Yeah, I know," answered Jeff before walking out into the water.

Michonne stared at Rick and found the concern for his little brother endearing; she watched as he spread his own towel out on the sand. Before he sat down, he looked at her as if he had just remembered something.

"Did you want to sit here?" Rick asked, pointing to the towel.

"Oh, no thanks," replied Michonne. "I brought my own. But thanks anyways."

Rick responded with a smile, took up a seat and then proceeded to untie his sneakers. Michonne opened her backpack and removed her towel before looking around the immediate area; the place where Rick was now sitting was the most even and soft so she set her belongings down next to his. She removed her shoes first and then watched as Rick drew his shirt over his head; his curls were knocked out of place but a quick movement with his hand fixed the unkempt look. He looked up at Michonne and caught her staring; she averted her gaze before she could see the grin he was wearing.

"You two comin' in or what?" Jeff called out from the river.

"Yeah," answered Rick. "Hold your horses."

He shifted and then stood up, looking expectantly at Michonne; she was still dressed, save for her shoes.

"You comin'?" he asked.

"Yeah, you go on and get in. I'll be there in a minute," she replied.

"Okay," said Rick as he ran down to the water; he did not test it but stepped in right away.

The water felt cooler as he walked out farther; when it reached his waist, he dove into the river and then popped his head up and looked back at Michonne. She had removed her tank top, but kept her shorts on over her one-piece bathing suit; her arms were folded over her chest as she felt a little self-conscious.

"How is it?" she asked Rick.

"Nice and cool," he replied. "Come on in."

She smoothed down her hair and offered Rick a smile before approaching the river. She stopped at the water's edge and dipped her toe in.

"It ain't cold," said Jeff as both boys watched on amusedly while Michonne slowly and hesitantly stepped into the water.

"I'm just tryin' to get used to it," said Michonne as she inched out farther.

"Just dive straight in," said Jeff.

"Oh no, I don't want to get my hair wet," she replied.

"You're no fun!" said Jeff as he used his hand to smack the surface of the water and splash in Michonne direction; she let out a squeak and froze in place.

"Jeff, don't!" she reprimanded the boy. "I don't want to wet my hair."

The boy disregarded her statement and splashed some more, this time getting her in the face. Annoyed, Michonne began to splash him back; soon, Rick was by her side helping her against his own brother. Her irritation soon gave way to enjoyment as she went out into the river; Rick finally stood in front of her to protect her from Jeff's onslaught and she giggled gleefully when the younger Grimes conceded defeat at the hands of the elder. The three of them ended up laughing so much that they did not hear the car come to a halt up on the bank. Only when the horn blared did they turn around; Shane stepped out of the car wearing a wide smile.

"Thought we'd find y'all down here," he called to Rick as he sprinted down the bank; Michonne sat down in the water and watched as Rick got out.

"We just got here," said Rick; she noticed his other friends climbing out of the tray of Shane's truck and that they were ready to swim as well.

Shane turned his attention to Michonne; "Hey, I'm Shane. You Mr Johnson's granddaughter?" he asked, stepping around Rick and offering her a smile.

"Yeah," she replied. "I'm Michonne."

"Mind if we join y'all?" asked Shane, even though he did not need to.

Michonne shrugged and answered, "Not at all."

Shane gave her a quick wink and then took off his t-shirt; he emptied his pocket and dumped his keys and wallet onto Rick's towel before running and diving into the river. When he resurfaced, he called out to one of his friends to grab the rope from his truck.

"What you need that for?" asked Jeff before Shane playfully dunked the boy's head under water.

"Rope swing," he replied when Jeff popped back up to the surface.

…..

Michonne sat on her towel and watched as Rick and his friends, Shane and Morgan searched for trees with overhanging branches that would be best to attach the rope to. Morgan found a sturdy one and called to the boys as the girls, Andrea, Lori and Sasha splashed about in the shallow water. They made Jeff climb the tree while Shane tied a heavy stick to the end of the rope and tossed it to the boy; Rick looked back at Michonne sitting by herself watching them work. He started to walk over to her when he heard Andrea call his name; Rick changed his trajectory.

"Hey," he said as the three girls looked up at him. "What's up?"

"How long is it gonna take to get the swing up?" Andrea asked.

"Ah, not too much longer," said Rick. "Once the boys get it tied tight, it'll be good to go."

He gave them an amicable grin and then turned to walk over to Michonne.

"Hey, Rick," Andrea called out, causing him to stop and glance back at the girls. "Lori wants you to show her how to do it!"

"Do what?" asked Rick.

"The swing," Andrea replied. "She wants a private lesson."

The pretty brunette blushed and slapped the blonde girl's arm.

"Ain't much to it," he said shyly. "But I'll give y'all a demonstration when it's done."

He smiled at them and then continued on his way; he noticed that Michonne was busy writing in a book that she had brought along. She put it away when he got nearer and took a seat beside her.

"You okay?" he asked, resting his forearms on his knees.

"Yeah," she offered.

"Everything good with you and the girls?" he asked, concerned.

"Sure," said Michonne with a smile. "They're nice. I'm just enjoyin' the sun."

He nodded his head.

"You gonna have another dip?" asked Rick; Michonne shrugged.

"Maybe," she replied. "You gonna have a go at the rope swing?"

"Yeah," said Rick. "You?"

"I don't think so," she answered with a chuckle. "I've never done it before."

"Well," said Rick. "There's always a first time for everything."

…..

The steep incline of the river bank served as a fitting launch path for Shane as he held on to the rope that was fastened to the tree. The other teens watched as he did a run-up and then lifted his legs from the ground; he swung through the air, out over the water and then relinquished his hold on the rope. He curled his body into a ball and then plummeted to the river below, causing a large splash; he resurfaced to the whooping and cheering of his friends.

"I wanna go next," said Jeff as he ran to the water's edge to retrieve the swinging rope.

Shane got out of the water and shook his hair next to the girls who sat with their feet in the river. By flicking droplets on them he elicited giggles and faux protests from them; Michonne was not impressed so she waded out into the water, making sure she was away from the landing area.

"Nah," said Rick to Jeff as he snatched the rope from his little brother. "You can wait 'til I have a go."

The younger Grimes crossed his arms and stomped his feet at his brother being bossy; he whispered some insult that the others could not hear only to be met with a laugh from Rick as he shoved him out of the way. Michonne watched on from the water as Rick stepped back further than Shane had to get more speed from his launch. He ran faster, lifted his legs and then somehow caused his body to swivel; Morgan and Jeff made sounds that expressed that they were really impressed. As Rick let go, he balled up just like Shane had done before hitting the water; the splash almost reached Michonne.

After a moment, Rick did not resurface; Sasha and Andrea looked at each other with worry as Lori called out to him.

"He's just playin'," said Shane, trying to convince himself and the others that his best friend was okay as Michonne began to feel a little panicked.

She moved towards the spot where Rick had gone into the river; the ripples were still there but Rick was not.

"Rick?" called out Morgan as he rushed down the bank, followed by Jeff; Sasha swam out behind Michonne.

Suddenly, Michonne let out a loud scream before flailing about in the water. Seconds later, Rick popped his head up and started laughing at his little stunt. While he was under the water, he could just see Michonne moving in his direction; he knew if he waited, she would swim over and then he could play his prank by grabbing her around the ankle. Instead of finding it funny, she was startled and splashed water in his face before turning and trudging away.

"Michonne!" he called after her. "It was a joke."

"Asshole!" said Shane before going back to what he was doing; the others lined up for their turn at the swing.

"Not funny, Rick," Michonne said as she turned to look at him. "I thought you were hurt."

"Will you wait up?" he pleaded. "I'm sorry."

She stopped, turned and then folded her arms over her chest; she could not stay mad at him when he made a pitiful face at her. His bright, blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight and his curls all flattened from the water; she rolled her eyes as he got closer, both ignoring the others up on the bank.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"You're a jerk," Michonne said before she splashed him again playfully this time.

Rick smiled and then splashed her back; she giggled and then walloped the water harder so that it went in his face before she turned to make her getaway. Rick coughed, wiped his eyes and then jovially gave chase; he knew he would not be able to catch her if she got out of the river before him, so he swam quickly until he caught up with her. Just as she was about to stand and make her escape, Rick wrapped his arm around her slender waist and drew her backwards; both laughed uproariously as she tried to get out of his grip, but to no avail.

"No, don't dunk me, Rick," she pleaded, almost breathlessly, through her laughs as Rick lifted her up and pressed her back against his chest. "I'm sorry I splashed you!"

The realization suddenly came over him that he had a pretty girl in his arms, pressed closely to his body, and his skin began to feel flushed; she writhed and giggled as her fingers covered his hand in a half-hearted attempt to get him to let go. Michonne, in fact, was enjoying being that close to Rick just as he was with her.

"Rick?" came a voice that was not Michonne's. "Rick?"

It was Lori, who sounded slightly annoyed at the display she was watching. He glanced in her direction and then let go of Michonne, though he remained close behind her.

"Yeah?" he answered, squinting his eyes.

"You said you were gonna show me how to use the swing," said Lori while glancing between Rick and his new friend. "Come on. You have to show me now."

"Okay, comin'," said Rick before he offered Michonne a sweet smile which she returned.

…..

The sun was hanging low in the sky by the time that Rick, Michonne and the others had finished frolicking by the river. Rick offered to carry Michonne's bag which was now heavier because of her wet towel.

"Are y'all gonna walk home?" Shane asked.

"That's how we got here," Rick replied, glancing at Michonne.

"Well we're all goin' to get somethin' to eat now," Shane explained. "Sure you don't wanna come with us?"

"You ain't got the room in your car," Rick pointed out; Shane shrugged. "Maybe next time."

"Well what 'bout you, Michonne? You wanna join us? We got room for one more. You don't have to follow this curly headed asshole around, ya know," said Shane jokingly, offering Michonne a smile.

"I know," she answered. "But I gotta go straight home from here."

"Aw, well," Shane retorted. "Suit yourself. Jeffy, you wanna come and get an ice cream?"

The young boy's eyes lit up; "Can I go, Rick?"

Rick wiped his mouth with the back of his hands, "I don't know."

"Come on," said Shane. "I'll drop him home right away. He won't be annoyin' y'all or, ya know, gettin' in your way."

Shane wriggled his eyebrow suggestively at Rick; Michonne missed the gesture.

"Fine," said Rick. "But make sure you take him home straight after."

"I will," said Shane. "Come on, Jeffy. Let's go and leave these two _alone_."

Rick rolled his eyes and tried to hide how flustered he was while Michonne felt her face grow warm.

"Sorry about him. He's a dick," said Rick as he gave the pretty girl beside him an apologetic look. "Come on, let's get goin'."

* * *

A/N: Next instalment, Rick walks Michonne home! They'll have time to talk more, just the two of them. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi, everyone! Thanks so much for the lovely feedback and I do apologise for the wait in between updates. I'm so glad that people are enjoying this little story of mine. Thanks for reading!

* * *

The late afternoon sun was still as unforgiving as it was when the teenagers were swimming. Michonne was not in the slight bit surprised that her bathing suit and shorts were almost completely dry from her walk with Rick. They chatted away easily and Michonne only stayed quiet when she did not have anything to say. She found that the silence between them was not awkward at all; it was calming and she felt comfortable being around Rick.

They walked down the red dirt road until they reached the driveway of her family's property. She mused that it actually was not too far a distance even though it felt like it, but Michonne did not mind. She enjoyed spending time with the cute boy with the brown curly hair and bright blue eyes; Rick was very down to earth and somewhat softly-spoken.

Although the pair did not know each other that well, she felt that there was room for their friendship to blossom; Rick felt like there was something else to it, as if they had known each other in another lifetime. His mother often said that he had an old soul, maybe Michonne did as well.

He hung his towel over the railing of the porch and waited for Michonne to return with their drinks and Popsicles. The girl stepped outside, handed over the items intended for Rick and then took up a seat on the step next to him.

"Did you have fun today?" he asked while watching as she sipped from the cool bottle of cola before unwrapping his Popsicle.

"Yeah," she replied. "It was nice to meet all o' your friends. They're pretty cool, but I wanted to ask…"

"Ask what?"

She thought of asking if the pretty brunette was Rick's girlfriend, but changed her mind quickly.

"Does Shane always just show up like that uninvited?"

Rick laughed a little, relieved she did not ask about what was going on between him and Lori, "Yeah. He sure does."

"I thought so. It was fun anyways," she offered. "Thank you. I haven't had too much time to spend just hangin' out lately. I had a good time."

He nodded.

"Ain't no problem at all," he offered sincerely.

"So," said Michonne.

"So," replied Rick.

They fell silent a moment before he thought of something else to say.

"What's it like where you come from?" Rick asked intrigued by the girl sitting next to him.

"It's busy," she answered. "And not in that 'busy 'cause it's the city' way, but 'cause I'm always busy with school and running track and the debate team. I've got a full schedule, like my dad always says."

She smiled and ate some more of her Popsicle.

"You ever got a summer job?" asked Rick, knowing most of the teens their age had one.

"Not this time around," she replied. "I was planning on getting one, but you know, stuff happens. Besides, we usually spend time away every summer. What about you? You got a summer job?"

"Nah," Rick answered as he shook his head. "I don't need a summer job since my daddy has me workin' the farm every day."

"That sucks," she said.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"I assume you don't get paid for it," said Michonne in a matter-of-fact manner. "It's more like a chore that you always have to do, right?"

"Right," said Rick.

"Well, then it sucks because you're probably workin' harder than the rest of us and not gettin' any type of reward," she stated.

"You know what?" asked Rick. "You're right. I shovel shit every morning. I'm literally shovelling shit."

This caused the pretty girl to burst out in laughter.

"But you're a farmer, that comes with the territory," she said.

Rick shook his head, "Nah, my daddy's the farmer, and I'm just a farmer's kid who's got chores to do."

Michonne glanced sideways at Rick and could not help but notice something akin to sadness wash over the countenance he wore. She assumed he had many pressures on him from his family, just like she did, but from what she could ascertain from their time spent together, at least her family was not forcing her into something she did not want.

"Come on," said Michonne as she stood up. "Let's go around the back."

…..

"Who built it?" asked Rick as he stood towards the back of the yard, not far away from where Michonne was; his hands were placed at his hips as he squinted his eyes and looked upwards at the old treehouse atop the old, sleepy oak.

"My grandfather," she replied. "He built it for my mom and uncle when they were little. Uncle Shawn used to patch it up when it got worn or weathered. All of us grandkids have played in it since we were big enough to climb the tree. I used to go up there a lot when I was younger, not so much now."

"It's great," said Rick. "I ain't ever had one."

"Really? A country boy like you?" she teased, causing Rick to smile.

"Really," he answered. "Ain't had much time to build one. My father was always too busy. He worked hard enough to keep our place runnin', I s'pose I couldn't ask much more of him than he already gives."

Michonne nodded her head. She could tell that Rick was a hard worker just like his father and did not have much free time outside of school and chores. She wondered if he was going to get into trouble for not going home when he was meant to. She wondered briefly about his home life and if it was happy. Though he seemed to be a contented teenager, she saw the small glint of a sadness behind his gaze that matched her own.

"You wanna see inside?" she asked, making her way towards the tree and stepping her right foot on the makeshift ladder; she turned and offered him a bright beam.

"Sure," replied Rick as he followed behind her. "May as well.

After a short climb, they stepped onto the platform and Michonne crouched down and entered through the opening. Rick made his way inside shortly thereafter. There was not much space and the floorboards creaked, but it was comfortable enough. There were small squares that were cut out of the timber that served as windows; they allowed the occupants to peer out over the surrounding fields.

Two bean bags and a toy box sat against the walls, a small table was in the middle of the room, and a bookshelf stood near the rear window.

"Cosy," said Rick as he scurried over to one of the beanbags and sat on it.

"It's better for little kids like Jeff, but we can fit okay," she offered. "My cousin, Fenella used to sneak up here and smoke cigarettes."

She laughed a little and then began rummaging through a box that was on the shelf.

"I always used to follow her around everywhere, even up here when she was smoking," said Michonne.

Rick nodded and continued to listen to her story; he liked the way her voice sounded. It was nice and pretty and suited her. Michonne found a small photo album, pulled it out of the box and began to go through the pages. She stopped when she found the photograph she was looking for.

"This is her," said Michonne as she pointed to the picture of the attractive young woman; Rick thought she was good looking.

"Y'all look alike," he offered. "Where is she now?"

"Gone off to college," she replied. "I don't get to see her much anymore."

Rick sat and thought a moment before speaking again, "Is that what you're gonna do too? Go to college?"

"Yeah," said Michonne. "Maybe study journalism or creative writing, work for _Rolling Stone_ and travel the world writing about people and places."

Rick watched as Michonne got this faraway look in her eyes and a small smile played on her lips. After a little while, she turned back to the boy and raised her eyebrows slightly.

"What about you, Rick? What do you wanna do?" she asked, genuinely intrigued by him; he shrugged his shoulders and then looked down at his hands.

"I don't know," he offered. "I just know I don't want to spend the rest of my life stuck here."

"Well, I hope you don't," said Michonne.

"Don't, what?" asked Rick.

"Don't spend the rest of your life here," she said warmly.

…..

The sky at dusk was a dark blue and caressed by tinges of red and purple as the sun settled in for the evening. Rick had stayed with Michonne at her grandparents' house longer than either had anticipated; they alternated between talking, sitting quietly, and talking again until Michonne advised him that she should probably go and change out of her swimming attire and get ready for dinner. He figured that he should do the same, and left her, but not before asking if they could do it all again soon. Michonne agreed that she would like that and now, as Rick stepped through the backdoor and into the kitchen, he could not wipe the smile from his face at the thought of spending more time with his new friend.

"Rick?" called his mother from the dining area when she heard the creaky wooden door. "Is that you?"

"Yes, ma'am," he replied as he walked into the room where his mother and brother were seated at the dining table.

"You're late," Sheila said, looking a little aloof. "Where were you?"

"I was…I was with a friend," he offered. "I lost track of time."

"Your Daddy was lookin' for you," she said. "He wanted help with somethin', he didn't say what it was."

"Where is he now?" asked Rick as he furrowed his brow.

"He went in town to Tyrell's," said Sheila. "He, ah, he needed a break. You just make sure you get up early tomorrow to help him. No excuses."

She tried to reprimand Rick, but saw that he had a look of concern on his face; concern for her.

"I will, mama," he offered in earnest. "You know I will."

"I know," she said softly. "Now sit down and eat, sweetheart."

xXxXx

The sound of the rooster crowing drew Rick from his slumber as the sun broke through the curtains that covered his bedroom window. Groaning, he rolled over and out of the bed before rubbing his eyes. He stood and began to search his untidy floor for a pair of jeans; once he located and stepped into them, Rick found a shirt, pulled that on and then walked out of his room to the bathroom. The door was closed and he knew that meant one thing, his father was up and ready to leave. Rick would not have much time to get washed up, so he waited. When Gene stepped out, his son gave him a cautious look but did not make eye contact; the older Grimes still had the hint of whiskey on his breath.

"Good mornin'," said Rick as his father walked by him and grunted in response.

"Don't be too long," said Gene. "We got a lot o' work to do today, _all_ day. I needed you to help with that damn fence late yesterday. No takin' off with your friends today."

"Yes, sir," said Rick, knowing his father was not pleased with him if he was going to keep him busy all day.

…..

"You sure you don't want to come with us?" asked Pattie of Michonne as she leaned out the window of her car.

"No, ma'am," replied Michonne, standing with one hand on her hip and the other shielding her eyes from the sun. "I'll be okay."

"All right then," said the old woman. "There's food in the fridge, fix yourself somethin'. We'll be back later."

Michonne waved goodbye as the dust trailed behind the vehicle; as soon as her grandparents were out of sight, she walked around the back of the house to the clothesline. Reaching upwards, her hand found the towel that was swaying in the breeze; it had dried quickly in the heat of the Georgian midday sun. Removing the pegs, Michonne took the towel down and tossed it over her shoulder. She walked into the house, grabbed her backpack from off of the hook in the hallway and shoved the towel inside of it. Then she walked out the front door and locked it before placing her keys in the front of the bag, fixing it to her back and sprinting down the steps to find her bicycle. She knew Rick did his morning chores until lunchtime. She mused that by the time she had ridden over to his property to return his towel he had left on the railings, he would be finished for the day. Smiling to herself and forgetting about her grandmother's firm instructions not to go to the Grimes home, she started off on her way, eager to see her new friend again.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi all. My apologies for the long wait in between updates. I have been busy, and slack, but I'm back now. Changed the rating to M for the language. Thanks! Enjoy!

* * *

A soft, warm breeze rustled around Michonne; it lifted tiny bits of red dirt and flung them at her bare legs causing a small stinging sensation. The lotion on her skin made the flecks stick to her; Michonne ignored the grainy feeling and continued on her way. The midday sun shone down brightly as she narrowed her eyes and pedalled faster. Just as she got up the road, a vehicle came speeding along behind her, causing more red dust to fly into the sky. It looked somewhat familiar as the teenager moved to the side to let the truck pass. Before she could ascertain who was behind the steering wheel, the car came to a stop beside her. The window rolled all the way down and the driver flashed her a happy smile; it was Shane Walsh.

"Hey, Michonne!" he called out to the girl who stood shielding her eyes from the sun. "Where you goin'?"

"Hi, Shane," replied Michonne. "I was just heading over to see Rick. He left somethin' at my place yesterday."

Shane raised an eyebrow as Michonne took her backpack off, opened it, withdrew the towel that belonged to Rick and then held it up.

"Well, you should jump in and I'll give you a lift over there," said Shane; Michonne eyed him a little suspiciously.

"I don't know," she replied.

"You think I'm a bad driver?" he teased.

"Maybe," said Michonne playfully.

"Well, I ain't," Shane replied in a flirtatious manner with a wink. "We can put your bike in the back. This road is pretty bumpy. Wouldn't want you to get a flat or anything like that. Come on."

Michonne shrugged and then nodded her head as she stepped off of her bicycle. Shane exited the vehicle, picked up the bike and then placed it in the back of the truck. The two teens climbed into the car and Shane sped off down the road.

"What're you up to today, besides goin' to see Rick?" the boy asked.

"Nothin' much," replied Michonne.

"Well, I was gonna go hang out with the others from yesterday, seein' if Rick wanted to come. You can too, if ya like," Shane offered with a smile.

"Sure," Michonne answered softly. "That sounds good."

…..

The water from the faucet was cool and refreshing as Rick splashed it over his sun-kissed face. He picked up the small handtowel that hung on the rack, and pressed it to his skin. After taking a quick look at himself in the bathroom mirror, Rick exited the small room and meandered downstairs to eat his lunch.

The kitchen was silent, save for the sound of Sheila slicing a bright red tomato on a thick wooden chopping board. She glanced to her left when her son entered the room and offered him a sweet smile.

"Salad's almost done," she said before continuing with her task. "Honey, would you grab those cold cuts, please?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Rick as he gave her a smile and then walked to the refrigerator; he removed a pitcher of cold water and a plastic container with the cold cuts of meat before he took up a seat next to his younger brother.

Sheila scooped up the pieces of tomato and dropped them into the small, glass bowl; she poured dressing over the top and then stirred the mixture of lettuce and other fresh produce. Placing the salad bowl down onto the tabletop, she looked at Gene and then at their boys. She gestured for her husband to pass his plate, and began to serve up his lunch; their sons waited patiently.

"How's the fence coming along?" asked Sheila as she poured a drink for Gene; he shovelled food into his mouth and then tore a piece of bread.

"It's comin'," he said in a low voice. " _Slowly_. Would've had most of it done yesterday if I had the damn help."

Rick bit his bottom lip and fought hard not to respond to the obvious sneer from his father. He placed meat and some of the salad onto his slice of bread and made a sandwich.

"Well, you'll get it done today, I'm sure," Sheila offered as Gene grunted in response.

He went to say something else, but was interrupted by the sounding of a car horn.

"Go see who it is, Jeff," said Gene and the small boy rushed to the front door; after a moment, he returned and spoke to his father.

"It's Shane, daddy. He's lookin' for Rick," the boy then turned to his brother.

"Tell him Rick can't go out today," said Gene.

"Dad, can't I just see what he wants before you send him away?" Rick pleaded.

Gene gave his son an incredulous look before he tossed his fork down on his plate; he sighed loudly.

"You ain't got time to be wastin', son. You go out there and tell that boy you're busy," said Gene. "And don't take all goddamn day."

Rick quickly wiped his mouth, stood and went to see what his friend wanted.

…..

Shane sat on top of his hood with his feet resting on the grill guard of his truck; he offered Rick a smile as the teenager made his way over. The Grimes' dog, Sonny was already yelping at the familiar truck. Rick did not notice Michonne right away until she got out of the car. He was surprised to see her with Shane; he was surprised to see her at all that day. She gave him a sweet smile and froze a little when Sonny went to her; Rick called the dog away from her and made him sit at his feet.

"What's goin' on, man?" asked Shane before Rick could greet Michonne. "Your daddy got your ass on lockdown again?"

Rick shrugged, "Somethin' like that. Hey, Michonne. What're you doin' here?"

"I was bringing your towel back to you, and ran into this guy; he offered me a lift," she explained. "Are you okay?'

"Yeah," said Rick as he stood near his friend's truck; Shane slid from the hood. "Just busy."

Michonne handed the towel over to Rick and gave him another smile, which he returned.

"So you can't come and hang out with us today?" Shane asked as he kneeled down to scratch Sonny behind the ears; Rick shook his head.

"Nah, man," he started. "I was in the shit yesterday for comin' home late; _and_ not comin' home with Jeff. My dad's got me workin' on one of the fences. I don't have the time to take off. Not today."

Michonne felt a little pang of guilt rise up inside of her. She was worried that Rick would get in some kind of trouble for staying at her place, and it was evident that he had.

"That fuckin' sucks," said Shane as he stood up straight. "What about later tonight?"

"Doubt it," said Rick while looking from Shane to Michonne and back again.

"Man, you're gonna miss one helluva night," said Shane. "Abe's parents are outta town and one of his older cousins got some booze. We were gonna go get shitfaced at his place. The girl's will all be there, Michonne's comin', too."

Rick turned his gaze to Michonne who shrugged her shoulders slightly before nodding her head; Rick remained quiet, contemplating how he could get away with spending time with his friends and not upset his father.

"So, you comin' or what? Lori's gonna be there," Shane said, wriggling his eyebrow; Rick blushed and let his gaze fall to the ground.

"I don't know," Rick said as he moved a rock around with his shoe. "My dad would kick my ass."

Shane ruffled Rick hair before throwing his arm around Michonne's shoulder; Rick could not help but feel a little jealous at the display.

"Well, if you change your mind, or grow some balls, you know where we'll be, buddy," said Shane with a wink before he climbed back into the truck.

Michonne stood in front of Rick and gave him a questioning stare.

"You sure you're okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied, placing his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. "I'm okay."

The sound of Shane's engine roared as the two still stood there.

"Well, we're gonna go find the others…"

"You're not goin' home?" Rick interjected.

"Nah, not right now," Michonne explained. "Shane's gonna take me to hang out with the others today. I was hoping that you could come too, but you're busy. It's fine."

Rick nodded.

"Sorry," he said, as the music from the radio in Shane's car wafted out of the open window and interrupted the pair.

"Will I see you later, ya know, at that party?" Michonne asked, hopeful; it showed it her eyes.

Rick gave her a small smile and she smiled back at him.

"I'll try to make it," he offered sincerely, just as his father stepped outside, stood on the porch and impatiently watched the exchange before calling out: "Rick! Come on."

xXxXx

Cigarette smoke drifted through the air and Michonne could not discern whether or not it, or the loud music, was the cause of the light thumping in her head. She sat on a sofa next to Sasha, whom she had met before at the river, and another girl named Maggie, who was friendly and energetic.

Shane approached the girls once more with a bottle of Jack Daniel's whiskey mixed with Coke. He poured some of the drink into Maggie's plastic cup before offering Michonne some more. Reluctantly, she accepted and Shane topped her drink up again before squeezing in next to her on the couch.

"Havin' fun?" he asked, his southern accent more pronounced now that he was tipsy.

"Yeah," said Michonne, feeling lightheaded. "I can't stay for much longer. My grandparents said I had to get home before eleven-thirty."

Shane downed his drink before he filled it again.

"Well, you're in trouble," he said as he leaned in closer to Michonne; his breath tinged with alcohol and warm on her face. "Because it's twelve midnight right now."

Michonne looked to the walls to find a clock and then punched Shane playfully in the arm when she saw that he was lying.

"You're an ass," she offered before trying to stand; she stumbled slightly from the effects of the alcohol.

"Woah, there," said Shane as he also stood and grabbed her arm to steady her. "You should get some fresh air."

Michonne nodded and they both made their way out onto the back porch just as Rick entered the room; he caught a quick glimpse of the pair as they disappeared. Immediately, Abraham hugged Rick and let out a boisterous, elated yell at the sight of his friend.

"Shane the dickface said you weren't gonna make it," said Abraham to Rick.

"Don't believe that asshole," said Rick as his gaze wandered to the door that Shane and Michonne just walked out of. "Speakin' of, I better go find him."

"Nah man, don't go interruptin' him when he's tryin' to get with the new girl. What's her name? Michelle?"

" _Michonne_? You mean Michonne?" asked Rick.

"Yeah, _Mi_ chonne, with the hot ass," said Abraham with a laugh; Rick felt annoyed and excused himself abruptly.

…..

The air was still warm, even though the sun had set hours ago; Michonne tipped out the rest of her drink as she leaned against the wooden railing. Shane had left her outside while he went to the bathroom, so she took a moment to clear her mind. When she heard the door opening, she did not turn around.

"Shane, seriously dude, I can't drink anymore," she offered.

"Probably a good thing," came a voice that was not Shane's; it was Rick.

Michonne turned to face him and beamed brightly as he approached.

"I didn't think you were comin'," she said.

"I had to sneak out," Rick explained as he stood next to her and smiled again; her eyes looked a little drowsy.

"You okay?" asked Rick; Michonne nodded before shaking her head.

"Not really," she answered. "I don't drink at all, but thought 'what the heck' and everyone is so nice and kept offerin' me drinks and I kept taking 'em 'cause I was waiting for you and you were taking like _for-ev-er_ to get here. And even though I'm glad you're here now, I um, I think I'd better go home."

Her expression was a little cute and her words a little slurred; Rick held back a chuckle.

"Okay," he said. "Gimme two minutes and I'll take you home."

"Oh, no. Rick, you don't have to. You just got here and everyone's been waiting and…"

"Two minutes," he said with a smile.

…..

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this, I never drink. I don't know what I was thinkin'," said Michonne to Rick as they turned off down the red dirt road.

"It's fine, Michonne," he said.

"And you're the best for driving me home," she added.

"I don't mind," he offered.

"So," said Michonne, turning to face him in the pale moonlight. "How'd you sneak the car out? Your dad seems pretty strict."

"He is," Rick replied, glancing sideways at Michonne. "So I waited for him to go to Tyrell's."

"Ah, okay. Good plan," she answered before scrunching her face up and adding: "Who's Tyrell?"

"It's a bar, in town. Tyrell's Tavern. I think he's, uh, playin' poker there tonight or somethin'," Rick explained, not feeling comfortable talking about his father's habits; Michonne caught on quickly and changed the subject.

"Well, it's a good thing you showed up when you did," said Michonne as they pulled onto the long driveway that led to family's home.

"Why? Did someone try somethin' on you? Was it Shane the asshole? 'Cause if he did…"

Michonne laughed and then slouched down in her seat; she turned her head towards Rick.

"No, nothing like that," she said. "Shane was cool. He looked out for me. What I meant was it's a good that you showed up because I wouldn't've made it back before my curfew."

"Oh," said Rick, feeling like he was being too obvious in his caring for his new friend. "Got it."

The car came to a halt as Rick turned off the engine. He then spun to face Michonne, keeping his hands on the steering wheel.

"But I'm sorry for dragging you away from the party," she said before pouting.

"It's okay, I don't really go to parties anyways," Rick explained.

"Why did you come tonight? You're in trouble with your dad, so why did you come?" asked Michonne, genuinely interested in his reply.

"I don't know," he answered.

"Well," Michonne said in earnest, as she stared at Rick. "I'm glad you did. And thank you."

"Anytime," he replied, his heart beating faster.

Feeling brave, maybe from the alcohol in her system or from the way that the moonlight made his eyes gleam, Michonne undid her seatbelt and slid over closer to Rick. He shifted so that he was nearer to her and leaned in as she leaned slightly upwards. He covered her hand with his and gave it a squeeze. Their faces inched together as their eyes drifted shut. After what seemed like forever, Michonne, with her head still spinning, stopped what she was about to do.

"Rick?" she said, causing him to open his eyes and lean back from her.

"Yeah?" he whispered, his heart beating loudly in his chest.

"I don't feel so good," said Michonne before she covered her mouth with her hand.

A/N: Ah, the perils of teenage drinking!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for the great feedback and for sticking with me! This has been so much fun to write, and I am pleased that you all are finding it a joy to read. I appreciate it :) Now, you have been warned, this ended up being really fluffy!

* * *

"Michonne?" Rick asked once more. "You okay? Do you need to… _okay_ , yep, you need to hurl."

The boy quickly reached over the seat and opened the passenger side door so that Michonne could get out.

"You'll be fine," said Rick as he shuffled over behind her while she leaned out.

"I don't feel fine," she offered, fighting to catch her breath; Rick placed his hand to her back and gave it a reassuring rub.

"Do you want me to get you some water?" he asked.

"No! _No_ , thank you," said Michonne. "My grandparents will know I've been drinking if you do that. I'll be in so much trouble. It's okay."

She tried to stand and then stumbled a little; Rick knew it was then time to help her and get her inside. He climbed out of the driver's side, closed his door and jogged around to where Michonne was. Just then, the front door of the house opened and Pattie stepped out onto the porch.

"Michonne?" she called out. "That you?"

"Shit," Michonne said under her breath, before straightening up. "Yes, ma'am. And Rick Grimes, he, ah, he gave me a lift home from the party."

"Oh, hi Rick," said Pattie. "Thanks for lookin' after her."

"That's okay, Mrs. Johnson," Rick replied.

"I hope you kids aren't gonna be too long out here," Pattie said. "I wanna lock up for the night."

"I'll be right there," Michonne called out in a slightly high pitched tone, before turning to Rick; they both went to speak but then laughed.

"You go first," said Rick, and Michonne obliged.

"Thanks for everything," she said coyly.

"Anytime," he answered.

"See you tomorrow?" she asked.

"If you can lift your head," he teased. "Then yeah, see ya tomorrow."

Michonne smiled, turned and then walked away, careful not to lose her footing. She looked back over her shoulder as she stepped up to the front door; Rick, still standing near the car, waved to her. Michonne waved back at him and then disappeared inside the house. Inhaling and exhaling deeply, Rick got into the vehicle, checked his wristwatch and then made his way back home.

…..

With the headlights dimmed on the car, Rick pulled up at his house; he did a quick scan and noticed that his father's truck was not there. That meant he was still out and Rick had returned in time. He smiled to himself at the thought of having at least some free time the following day; he had done all of the work that was required of him, and to his father's knowledge, had not been out to see his friends.

His smile remained on his face as he entered his family's home through the backdoor. Rick found his mother sitting in the living room with the television on even though she was asleep. He tiptoed into the kitchen and hung her keys back on the hook, before creeping over and switching the television off. Sheila was startled and woke from her light slumber.

"Honey, you scared me," she said, sitting up and rubbing her eye.

"Sorry, ma," said Rick. "Didn't mean to wake you."

"Is your daddy home yet?" she asked, looking towards the hallway.

"Not yet," said Rick. "I'm off to bed. You should probably go to bed too."

"I will soon, my sweet boy," replied Sheila as she walked over to her son. "But I had better wait for your father. He might call and need a ride home or something. Goodnight, honey."

She placed a kiss to his cheek.

"Goodnight, mama," said Rick as he traipsed up to his bedroom to lie down.

Once he was ready for bed, Rick placed his hands under his head and lay on his back, staring up to the darkened ceiling. He smiled again as he thought of how cute Michonne was and how he was happy that she was becoming friends with his other friends. He hoped that she would not be too hungover so that they might spend more time together. His smile widened and how they had nearly kissed. The beam of a car's headlights bounced across his bedroom wall and ceiling; Rick knew his father was home. He closed his eyes and thought about what it would be like to share a kiss with Michonne and his stomach did a hundred little flips.

xXxXx

Michonne's stomach turned once more as she leaned over the toilet; the taste in her mouth was horrid as the tears fell from her eyes involuntarily. The flushed once again before there came a soft rapping at the door.

"Baby? You okay in there?" asked Pattie.

Michonne rinsed her mouth out by scooping water from the faucet into her hands and bringing it to her lips.

"Michonne? I'm comin' in," said Pattie as she opened the door. "Oh, honey. You look like a mess. Have you been drinkin'?"

The teen wiped her mouth, then her eyes before nodding her head.

"I'm sorry…"

"And Rick Grimes? He was drinkin' too?" Pattie asked with her hands on her hips.

"No, he brought me home, Gramma," Michonne explained. "He took care of me. He's a good boy."

The small room fell silent; Pattie folded her arms.

"Am I in trouble?" asked Michonne as she sat on the edge of the bathtub.

"Now what kind of question is that?" Pattie snorted. "You know damn well you are. But, I'm gonna deal with you tomorrow. No wash up and go to bed."

xXxXx

The pounding in Michonne's head was strengthened by the heat of the Georgian summer. She glanced down at the water bottle that sat atop the old wheelbarrow and saw that it was high time she refilled it. This was her punishment; she was to break some ground and plant a new garden for her grandmother. Pattie reasoned that if the girl was made to rise early and do some laborious work, all with a hangover, she might think twice about drinking at the parties of people she had only recently met.

The old woman's approach worked too, as Michonne was already sorry for partaking in alcohol the night before. Her memory was fuzzy, but she knew that Shane had hung out with her most of the night and Rick had given her a ride home, and that was about it. Though, it was not as if she wanted to think about the previous night, as it was taking all of her concentration to focus on the task at hand.

"I reckon you're gonna need to make it a little bit wider," called Pattie from her shaded area at the side of the house; Michonne mumbled something inaudible.

"What was that?" Pattie asked.

"I said yes, you're right," Michonne offered unenergetically. "It does need to be wider."

"Need another drink to cool you down? A little break?" Pattie queried.

"Yes, ma'am," replied Michonne as she picked up her bottle, and made her way to the kitchen.

…..

After drinking more water, filling her bottle again, and then splashing her face, Michonne returned to the backyard to finish her duties. The afternoon sun was making its descent and she was sure she would be allowed to retire soon. She heard the sound of her grandmother laughing as well as the almost muted tones of someone speaking. When Michonne went to investigate, she was surprised to see Rick Grimes standing there engaged in jovial conversation with Pattie. The girl fixed her hair discreetly before greeting the boy.

"Hey, Rick," she said with a grin. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Michonne," he replied warmly. "I finished my chores, so I wanted to come and check on you. See if you're all right today."

"I'm good, just helpin' out," said Michonne, a little bashfully.

"Been out here helpin' me with my new garden bed," said Pattie. "She's done a good job too."

"Did you need any help?" Rick offered immediately as he placed his hands to his hips and scanned the surrounding area.

"No, thank you," said Pattie. "She's just about done for the day, I'd say. Michonne, pack those tools and that barrow away and then you can catch up with Rick here."

"Really?" asked Michonne, somewhat incredulously.

"Yes, really," answered Pattie. "I think you've learned your lesson."

"Yes, ma'am," Michonne replied. "And thank you."

"Don't thank me, girl," Pattie offered in response. "Just remember, if you're gonna act like you're grown, then you can get out here and work like you're grown."

…..

The cool lemonade was a welcome reprieve from the heat of the day as Rick and Michonne sat underneath one of the trees in her grandparents' backyard. She sipped quietly as he used his fingers to pluck pieces of long grass from the soft earth below.

"So you really don't remember much from last night?" Rick asked again, slightly disappointed that she had forgotten about their near-kiss.

"It's sketchy," she replied, placing the glass down beside her and looking at Rick's profile. "Just bits from the party and the ride home; and then me barfing before I passed out."

Rick screwed up his face.

"I didn't barf in your mom's car, did I?" she asked, horrified at the thought.

"Nah," said Rick with a slight chuckle. "You held it down."

Michonne scrunched up her nose.

"Sorry, Rick," she said again. "I didn't want you to miss out on the party because of me."

"It's okay, really," he said in earnest. "To tell ya the truth, I only went there so I could hang out with you."

He glanced sideways at her, coyly, before looking back at the grass.

"And I ruined that too," Michonne replied.

"Well, we're here now hanging out," said Rick.

"That's true," Michonne replied. "Even though I'm grounded and you're on a tight leash."

Rick laughed before offering a quiet, "Yeah. Guess we should make the most of it."

xXxXx

 _Later that same day…_

"What d'ya mean _almost_ kissed her? Y'all went off together, so don't try to tell me nothin' happened," said Shane, after punching Rick in the upper arm.

"Nothin' happened," said Rick as he leaned against Shane's car. "She got sick from all o' the booze you gave her."

"Hey, I didn't force her to drink," Shane said quickly. "Think she was tryin' to calm her nerves waitin' on you, lover-boy."

Rick rolled his eyes.

"She's grounded now, anyways," said Rick. "Plus she don't even remember that we almost kissed."

Now Shane rolled his eyes.

"You didn't give her much to remember, that's why," said Shane as he wriggled his eyebrow. "An _almost-kiss_ ain't gonna cut it, Grimes, if ya _know_ what I mean."

"God, I ain't like you," said Rick. "She was drunk. It's not right."

Shane shrugged, "Buddy, you're a sorry case."

"Well, at least I'm not a sleazy asshole like you," Rick retorted.

Both boys laughed just as their companions exited the shopfront. The slim girl with flowing brown hair held out an ice cream cone to Rick.

"Thanks, Lori," he said after taking it. "How much do I owe you?"

"My treat," she said before flashing a sweet smile.

"Come on, then," Shane said as he draped his arms over both of their shoulders and followed behind Sasha and Maggie. "Let's get goin'."

…..

The sun had almost crawled away to slumber and a soft breeze had come from the west. Rick sat on the bank of the river and watched as his friends either swam slowly about in the water or dried themselves off. Shane snatched a towel from a squealing Lori, dried his hair with it, and then tossed it back to her playfully. He then jogged up to where Rick was waiting, fully clothed as he had not ventured into the water with the others; Shane fell down beside his best friend.

"She likes you, man," said Shane as he gestured to the pretty brunette. "Look at her watchin' you, tryin' to get your attention. She wants you. You should make your move."

Rick shrugged, "Maybe."

"Or maybe you should put the moves on Michonne," Shane amended as Rick glanced sideways to him. "Tell you what, you can borrow my car tonight and go pick one of 'em up. You won't have to worry about gettin' back before your daddy so you'll have some time to take it slow, or fast. Whatever."

Rick looked at him disbelievingly before saying, "I don't know."

"Come on," Shane replied. "Take my car, show Michonne a good time."

"She's grounded," said Rick.

"Well go and get Lori, then," Shane offered as he nudged Rick with his shoulder. "Either way, take my car."

xXxXx

 _Dear Mom,_

 _I miss you with all of my heart. I had a long day today._

 _I did some gardening and spent some time with Rick._

 _He's been really great…_

 _*Tap*_

 _*Tap*_

The rapping at her bedroom window stopped Michonne from writing the postcard to her mother.

 _*Tap*_

By the third knock, she went to inspect; drawing back her curtain and glancing down to the ground, she saw a figure standing in the moonlight.

"Rick?" she said aloud to herself, before opening the window and peering out.

Rick waved up at her and then gestured for her to join him outside; she held up her index finger to indicate she would need a minute, before finding her shoes and sneaking down to meet him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in hushed tones as they stood around the corner of the house.

"I wanted to see you," he said plainly and Michonne smiled. "I got Shane's truck parked up the road. I thought you might like to come for a drive with me."

"Rick, you do remember I'm grounded, right?" she asked, quite delighted that he had come to see her.

"Yeah, and if you remember, I'm not meant to be out at night, but we're both here now so we should go," he surmised.

Needing no more persuading than that, Michonne offered a soft, "Okay."

"Really?"

"Yes, now let's go before my grandmother hears us."

With that, the two teenagers crept by the house and up the driveway that would lead them to the red dirt road.

xXxXx

"You sure know a lot about stars," Rick remarked as he turned his head to face Michonne; both lay flat on their backs in the tray of Shane's pick-up truck as she spoke about the constellations overhead.

They had driven a short way with the lights turned down low and found a secluded spot by a creek. The air was filled with the scent of peaches maturing off in the distance. The moon was brightly set against the backdrop of interminably dark sky as the stars danced across it. Michonne's bare forearm brushed against Rick's; the seeming spark of electricity causing the hair to stand up on it. He admired her pretty features that were caressed by the sparse light.

"I read a lot," she replied, keeping her eyes to the heavens. "If I'm going to be a writer, I have to read a lot as well. Plus, there's always a story behind what we see with our own two eyes. Like, see that group of bright stars that would look kind of like a 'w' if you joined them?"

"Yeah," said Rick, focussing back on the sky.

"There's a story there. That group is called Cassiopeia."

"Cassio _peia_ ," Rick repeated. "What does that mean?"

"She was a queen in Greek mythology," Michonne explained. "Legend has it that she thought she was really beautiful, like _insanely_ beautiful, and so was her daughter, Andromeda. So this one time, she got into an argument or something with the Greek God of the Sea, Poseidon, because she said that her and her daughter were more beautiful than the mermaids or whatever they were that followed him around. So, as a punishment, he placed her up in the sky, chained to her throne. It's been told that she had to hold on to the north star so she didn't fall out of the sky and she wheeled her throne around it, which is why sometimes the constellation looks like it's upside-down."

"Cool."

"The group down there is Andromeda, and over that way, that's named after Cassiopeia's husband, Cepheus. They were sent to the sky with her because of her punishment."

"Wow," Rick said, amazed by her knowledge. "Like I said, you know a lot about stars,"

"I know even more about stories," she said with a grin as they fell into a comfortable silence.

"So, Poseidon's a bit of a dick," Rick said after a moment, causing Michonne to laugh.

"Yeah he was," she said. "But then again, I think they all were."

"Was, _what's her name again_?"

"Cassiopeia."

"Right. _Cassiopeia_. Was she really that pretty, or did she just _think_ she was?" Rick asked as he turned to Michonne once more; she faced him as well.

"I don't know. Pretty enough to be sent away by Poseidon," she said with a shrug. "I mean, all of these chicks in these stories were beautiful enough to start wars and cause the guys to lose all of their good sense, so yeah, I'd say she was; they were all pretty gorgeous."

Silence permeated the air once more; Rick searched her eyes and then cleared his throat before saying sweetly, softly and honestly: "Well, I reckon none of 'em have anything on you."

Michonne bit her lip upon hearing his admission; she felt a fluttering in her stomach. Her arm brushed against Rick's once more; boldly, he reached his hand over and found hers. They shared a smile when she entwined her fingers with his. After a moment, Rick leaned up on his elbow and looked down at Michonne.

"You're so pretty," he whispered before closing the small distance between them and placing a gently kiss to her lips.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you so much to those who left me feedback here and in other places. I appreciate your readership and continued support. The previous chapter was a lot of fun to write, and I am glad you all liked it. Let's check in.

* * *

A cool breeze caressed Michonne's skin and she smiled to herself; the moon shone down on her and Rick as they walked slowly up the red dirt road. He held her hand in his, beaming as brightly as she was.

"I had fun tonight," Rick said softly while keeping his gaze straight ahead.

"Yeah, me too," replied Michonne as she glanced at him walking beside her; a small yawn escaped her mouth.

"You tired?" Rick asked, now looking at her.

"A little," said Michonne. "But it was worth stayin' up late with you."

"Sure was," Rick replied as they kept walking at their steady pace, trying to prolong the moment.

…..

It did not take long for them to reach the Johnson residence; they crept carefully into the backyard before stopping in a spot that was not too close to the house. There was no illumination to be seen in the windows and Michonne knew it was well past her grandparents' bedtime. She felt another burst of excitement swirling through her tummy as she thought back to the evening she had spent with Rick. Cute, sweet Rick who listened to her talk and held her hand and made her feel special. Though tired, Michonne did not really want their time together to come to an end; she wondered if Rick felt the same.

The teens stood in front of each other with their fingers still linked together. The night was unmoving and tranquil, save for the soft wind that danced around them. Michonne let out a somewhat coy giggle as she looked from Rick's eyes to her family's home, memories of them in the back of Rick's truck flashing in her mind's eye.

"I should head on inside," she said quietly. "I'm sure it's way past my curfew."

Rick laughed and then tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah, pretty sure it is," he said with a crooked smile. "And I should get goin' too."

Both teenagers, though insisting that they needed to part ways, did not move. Michonne gave Rick's hand a little squeeze and he took it as a sign to move closer to her; he reached his hand up and cupped her face before bringing his lips to hers again. The kiss was gentle and they lingered in its warmth. Shortly thereafter, they drew apart.

"Can I see you again tomorrow?" Rick asked with hopefulness; Michonne smiled eagerly.

"Yeah," she replied. "I'd like that."

"All right," said Rick. "I'll give you a call, set somethin' up. I know you're still grounded, but we'll work it out."

"Cool," said Michonne, before adding, "Okay, well, I really gotta go; goodnight."

"Night," replied Rick, as he slowly untangled their fingers and watched her turn and walk towards the door; he waited until she was safely inside before he left.

xXxXx

The first rays of morning light broke through Michonne's curtains and urged her to wake from her slumber. She was still tired from her late night with Rick; even after he had gone home, Michonne laid in her bed and pictured him. The fluttering in her stomach still present long after he was gone. She wore a wide smile once more as she moved herself out of bed and went to get ready for the day. She knew Rick would be busy during the hours before noon and reasoned that the morning would pass by slowly whilst she awaited to be in contact with her blue-eyed beau.

…..

The loud banging on Rick's bedroom door shook him from his sleep; he rubbed his eyes, sat up and then called out, "I'm awake!"

He heard his father's heavy footfalls move away from his room; Rick stretched his arms up high and then got out of his bed. He smiled as he searched his closet for clothing to wear after he was finished with his chores. Though tired, he was looking forward to getting his work done in a timely manner so that he could go and see Michonne again. Images of her pretty face blessed his dreams the night before, and he could scarcely wait for his eyes to behold her in his waking hours.

…..

"Good morning," Michonne said jovially as she entered the kitchen for breakfast. She kissed her grandfather's cheek first, followed by her grandmother's; they each, in turn, greeted her as well. Pattie noticed that Michonne was still wearing a smile as she poured cereal into her bowl.

"You seem in better spirits today," the old woman commented; Michonne looked at her and shrugged, still wearing a bright grin.

"It's just a nice day," the girl replied, causing her grandmother to smile.

"Sure is," remarked Pattie. "So, I guess you're pretty eager to come and help me at the church today."

Michonne's brows furrowed.

"That was today?"

"Yes," answered Pattie. "We've gotta help the church group to sort through those bags of clothing and other things that the congregation has been droppin' off."

Michonne sighed loudly at herself for not remembering that she had promised to help her grandmother's church group with their charitable work that day. She had honestly thought it was still a day or two away.

"Why, child," said Pattie. "You got somewhere else you need to be?"

"No, ma'am," Michonne replied.

"You're still grounded, miss," Pattie added. "So you're lucky I'm still letting you come with me."

"Well, maybe I should just stay home," Michonne offered quietly before Pattie threw a questioning glance her way.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you didn't wanna help me out," Pattie said.

"No, Gramma, I do wanna help…"

"Okay then," Pattie smiled. "We'll leave in an hour."

Michonne smiled back at her grandmother half-heartedly; she was disappointed that she was not going to be at the house so that Rick could call and reach her to organise their next rendezvous.

…..

"Good mornin'," said Rick as he all but skipped into the kitchen where his family sat eating their breakfast; he kissed his mother's cheek and ruffled Jeff's hair.

"Mornin', honey," said Sheila. "You look very chipper today."

Rick shrugged and smiled as he walked to the refrigerator, opened the door, and peered in. He absentmindedly began to whistle a familiar tune that caused his mother to look at him and grin.

"I haven't heard that song for ages," said Sheila; Gene gave her an unreadable look.

"What song?" asked Rick as he placed the bread in the toaster.

" _Somewhere over the Rainbow_ ," she said. "You were just whistling it."

"Was I?" asked Rick.

"Yeah, jerkface, you were," Jeff interjected.

"Ah, well," said Rick, not biting when his younger brother wanted to pick a silly fight. "It's a good song."

"What's gotten into you today?" asked Jeff as he eyed his older brother suspiciously.

"Nothin'," replied Rick. "Can't I be in a good mood?"

"Of course you can, honey," said Sheila. "We need more of it around this house."

xXxXx

The very distinct smell of oaten mingled with the scent of livestock just like any other day; Rick followed his father into the barn to check over the equipment they would use for the morning. Gene was very pedantic. He always told Rick to treat their work like any other job. The Grimes family did employ seasonal workers and a couple of regular farmhands, but Rick always worked alongside his father; it was that way for as long as he could recall. They mostly worked in silence, unless Gene needed to impart some wisdom on his son, or reprimand him for both perceived and actual mistakes. What Rick did remember was that it was not always such a chore to be around his father; it was not always that bad.

"Brett's got Betsy over in the back paddock today and Willie's at McKenzie's gettin' the gearshift fixed," said Gene; Rick glanced around the shed to see that both tractors, Betsy and Willie, were not parked in their regular places. Brett, a young farmhand not too much older than Rick, had returned to undertake summer work; he stayed in one of the small huts on the property.

"Okay," said Rick, not sure about what his father wanted him to do. "Willie was fine yesterday, though."

"Yeah, he was, but somethin' went wrong after lunch. I don't know. We'll get the feed out to the paddocks and you can call it a day," Gene said, surprising his son.

"Really?" asked an incredulous Rick.

"Yeah," Gene replied, offering Rick just the hint of a smile. "Unless your ass wanna stick around here shovelin' shit with me the whole day?"

"No, sir," said Rick happily; it would give him time to return Shane's car without Gene noticing.

"Good," Gene replied. "But, ah, I'm gon' need you to head on into McKenzie's later on in the day and pick up Willie. Your Mama will drop you off."

"Yes, sir," said Rick, glad that his father was in a rare good mood like old times; Rick remembered what it was like between back then.

…..

Rick got his chores done well before lunch time. He rushed back to his house to call Michonne before he returned Shane's car to him. The Johnson's phone number was written on a piece of paper that was pinned on the notice board near the phone. It had always been there in case of an emergency; Rick had not had to dial it in a very long time.

He dialled the numbers and then waited. After a moment, a man's voice answered at the other end of the line.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Mr. Johnson?"

"Yes?"

"Hello, sir. It's Rick Grimes."

"Oh, imagine hearin' from you," the old man offered. "Everything okay, son?"

"Yes, sir," Rick replied. "I was just wonderin' if Michonne was there?"

"Sorry, Rick. She's gone with Mrs. Johnson to our church group," he explained. "I can't even tell you what time they'll be back home. You know how the ladies are when they get together; they'll be jawin' for hours."

Rick shared a chuckle with Mr. Johnson.

"Ah, okay then, thanks anyways," Rick replied.

"Was there anything else you needed?" asked Mr. Johnson.

"Um, sure," said Rick. "Would you please tell her I called?"

"Of course, son," he answered. "You have a good day."

"Thank you, sir," said Rick. "You too." With that, he ended the call, ran his fingers through his hair, and then went to find something to eat.

xXxXx

"Well, there's more stuff here than I thought there'd be," said Pattie as she and Michonne stepped into the small hall that housed the charitable donations.

Michonne looked around at the various boxes and bags that were scattered about the place; on the floor and on tables. A few women, some her grandmother's age, some much younger, and others in between, were shifting some more bags and boxes into the main area where the sorting would take place.

"We might be here for a little while longer than I thought, my girl," Pattie said as Michonne took a deep breath and hoped it was not to be the case.

"Hello, everyone," said one of the women. "I wanted to thank y'all for being here today to lend a helping hand. Lord knows we need it. For those who haven't done this before, we need to go through this lot, find items that are in good condition to set aside, and toss out anything that's needs to be repaired or is outright broken. If you're not sure, give me a holler and I'll see if I can be of assistance. Got it?"

There were a few nodding heads and answers in the affirmative. "Great," she continued with a smile. "Let's get to work."

Michonne followed her grandmother to a table where she was instructed to grab a bag for herself and for Pattie. There seemed to be mountains of items and it looked like they were going to be there for the better part of the day. The teenager sighed, but found relief in the fact that she still might get the chance to see Rick later that night.

xXxXx

"I'm just gonna run and get somethin' from the store," said Sheila as she let Rick out of her car. "I'll check back on you soon to make sure everything's okay."

"All right, Ma. I'll see you later," said Rick before he walked into the workshop.

He was soon met by the aging mechanic, Mr. Mckenzie.

"Afternoon, Mr. McKenzie," said Rick. "I'm here to pick up a tractor for Gene Grimes."

McKenzie, an old but capable man looked at Rick like he had no idea what the boy was talking about.

"Sorry, sir," said Rick. "My Daddy Gene said our tractor was in here gettin' somethin' fixed. He sent me to pick it up."

"You Gene's boy, Rick?" the old man asked. "Rick Grimes?"

"Yes, sir," the teen replied.

"Well, he ain't told me about no tractor o' yours, but he did mention this here GTO," McKenzie said as he gestured for Rick to follow him.

"Sir, I think you got it mixed up…Mr. McKenzie…" said Rick as he tried to tell the mechanic he was mistaken.

McKenzie stopped near a vehicle that was covered by a heavy sheet.

"Here, boy," he said, gripping the end of it. "Help me with this."

Rick helped him to uncover the car; underneath was a blue 1970 Pontiac GTO.

"I got the keys here somewhere," he offered as Rick shook his head.

"Sir, I'm here to get the tractor," he stated slowly and evenly. "Gene Grimes sent me."

"I ain't deaf, son," said McKenzie. "And I ain't been workin' on no tractor for Gene Grimes, only this here car which he said was for his son, Rick."

The teenager's jaw dropped.

"Now, you _are_ Rick Grimes, ain't ya?" asked McKenzie.

"Yes, sir," replied Rick, quite dumbfounded as he let the information sink in.

"Well, son," said the old man as he patted Rick on the shoulder. "This here car is yours."

…..

Rick could not wipe the smile off of his face as he stopped to fill his car with gas. He could hardly believe that his parents had gotten it for him. He was always under the impression that he would need to save and buy one for himself; but as his mother informed him, he was getting older and needed more freedom. Gene had actually picked it out for Rick when he turned fifteen, and that was almost two years ago. He had been having it restored since then and wanted to surprise Rick _before_ his seventeenth birthday, which was fast approaching.

As Rick stepped out of the gas station upon paying the attendant, he saw a few of his friends; Sasha, Andrea and Lori.

"Hey, Rick," called out Sasha. "Nice car. Whose it is?"

"Hey," replied Rick. "It's mine."

"Since when?" asked Andrea, while Sasha peeked through the window and nodding her head.

"Since today," he answered.

"Nice," said Sasha. "GTO, am I right? '69 or '70?"

"1970 GTO," he replied, always impressed by Sasha's knowledge of anything with an engine.

"Well, you gonna take us for a ride or not, Grimes?" she asked.

"Of course," he answered. "Hop on in."

"Shot gun!" called Lori, before Sasha could.

After a short moment, the group of friends drove away.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter is already up.


	10. Chapter 10

The sun was hanging low above the trees as a westerly wind swept by. Exhausted and a little hungry, Michonne waited in the car outside of the store for her grandmother. They had gotten most of the items sorted, and Pattie volunteered their time once more to host a stall at the County Fair in the next two weeks. Michonne did not mind; she found it was nice to be helpful as well as be around people in general, even though the only person she wanted to see was Rick Grimes.

Pattie exited the store and Michonne got out of the car to hold the back door open for her. Suddenly, the sound of a car horn close by got her attention. Turning her head, she was surprised to see Rick behind the wheel of a car she had not seen before. She smiled and gave him a wave; Rick waved back at her and then brought the car to a halt.

"Gramma, I'm just goin' to say hi to Rick," said Michonne.

"Okay, but don't be too long," Pattie replied.

Michonne nodded and then sauntered over, smiling coyly; she was just about to say something flirtatious to Rick, when she noticed that he was not in the car alone. Sasha rolled the window down and smiled widely at Michonne.

"Hey!" she said. "Check out Grimes' new ride."

"Hi, everyone," she said, stopping near the car and glancing in. "This is _your_ car, Rick?"

He smiled up at Michonne somewhat shyly, "Yeah."

"Wow," she said excitedly. "This is really cool."

"We were takin' her for a spin," he explained. "Did you wanna come with us?"

Michonne shrugged her shoulders.

"I can't," she said, looking down at her shoes. "I'm still grounded, remember?"

"Well," said Rick. "How about I come by later…"

"Hurry up, Rick!" Lori interrupted. "Let's go."

"Yeah, hold up," he replied, rolling his eyes. "Give us a minute."

"It's okay," said Michonne. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, okay," said Rick. "Later."

He gave Michonne an apologetic smile as he and the girls bid her farewell; she waved to her friends as they drove off and then ambled back over to her grandmother's car. Seeing Rick for that small moment was nice, but she was hopeful that she would see more of him that evening.

xXxXx

The expression that Shane Walsh wore as he jogged over to Rick was priceless; his smile was as wide as his eyes. Rick got out of the car and greeted his friend.

"She's a fuckin' beauty," said Shane as he gestured for Rick to open the hood. "V8? Hell yeah. Nice, Rick. Fuckin' nice."

"We're takin' her out on the highway," said Rick. "You comin'?"

"Fuck yes," said Shane as he closed the hood. "You ain't even had to ask, boy."

"You want me to get out the back?" asked Lori, as she hopped out to fold the chair down to grant access to the backseat.

"Nah, girl," replied Shane. "You stay where you are. I'll be fine in the middle of Andrea and Sasha."

Sasha rolled her eyes and Andrea squished up next to Shane.

"All right," said Shane as he patted Rick on the shoulder. "Let's see what this beast can do."

xXxXx

The back porchlight cast a long shadow from Michonne's hand onto the page. She sat at the table and wrote in her journal as she waited to see if Rick would pay her a visit. Her neat handwriting looked pretty in the dim light.

 _I can't believe what's happening_ , she wrote. _It's like one of those things that happens in those stories I read in secret two summers ago. I can't even describe how I feel right now. Three weeks ago, I was miserable. I didn't even want to be here, and now I've made friends; I've met Rick. He's just so nice to me. I've never met any other boys like him. He's kind and sweet and funny. He's cute too. And he likes ME. Who'd have known that I would like a guy who liked me back? I wish my Mom was here so she could see how great he is. Gramma and Grandpa like him as well. I hope he'll come by tonight when he's finished with his car. He just got a really cool car! But, as Daddy always says, I digress hahaha I'm going to sit out on the porch and wait a little longer. How does a writer describe a night like this? I'm not sure, because this night has only just begun._

 _-M_

xXxXx

After dropping Sasha off at her house, Rick, Shane Lori and Andrea went for another drive; this time, they sped down the red dirt road near Rick's home. The sun had gone behind the trees to slumber and the scent of various fruit trees permeated the air. Though night had fallen, it was still warm. Rick pulled off the side of the road a moment. The radio played softly in the background as Lori told him about the party he had missed.

"…it got out of hand when Abe wanted to play the music too loud. Like, we would've been fine to stay there longer, but you know how Abe is," she said. "Why didn't I see you there?"

"I was there," Rick said in a matter-of-fact way. "I just didn't hang about for long. Gave Michonne a lift home and I didn't go back."

"Oh," said Lori. "That's nice of you, helping a friend like that. She _was_ pretty wasted, wasn't she Shane? Oh my god, you guys!"

Rick's head turned to see what had startled Lori, only to find Shane and Andrea locked at the lips in the backseat. Andrea instantly pulled away as Shane cursed.

"Come on!" said Shane. "Bit of privacy, please."

"Asshole, you're in the backseat of my car," said Rick.

"Don't be worryin' about what we're doin'," said Shane. "You and Lori can get better acquainted up front just like me and Andrea are in the back."

Rick rolled his eyes and went to offer a retort when he felt Lori's hand on his thigh.

"Well," said Lori when Rick's gaze fell on her. "Doesn't sound like a bad idea to me."

xXxXx

The page of the book Michonne had open was covered with scribbles and little hand drawn pictures; she was not aware of how long she had been outside, but she let out a small yawm. She sighed loudly and peered off into the darkness once more, expecting Rick to sneak up on her. Leaning back in her chair, she stretched her arms high over her head to fight off the lethargy. Suddenly, she was startled by the backdoor opening; her grandfather stood leaning against the doorjamb.

"Come on in now, baby girl," he said. "We're about to lock up."

Michonne looked out across the backyard one more time, before sighing.

"Okay, Grandpa," she said. "I'll be there in a minute."

He left her out back and went back inside. Michonne walked to the end of the porch and glanced around the corner. Slightly disappointed to find that Rick was not there. Maybe he would come later, she thought to herself as she entered the house and locked the door behind herself.

…..

The time was twenty minutes past one o'clock and Michonne had heard nary a stone thrown against her window. Sighing, she rubbed her eyes and reached for her journal that sat atop the side table. She opened the book up on her last entry. Underneath the words _this night has only just begun,_ Michonne scrawled: _The night is over and Rick didn't show up._


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hi, everyone! Wow, great response to the last two chappies. So much emotion there from you all. This is a filler to ease your mind (maybe). I won't say too much; I'll just get to it. Sorry this is short.

* * *

Feeling slightly stunned by her forthrightness, Rick's gaze fell from Lori's face down to where her hand had come to rest on his leg. When he lifted his head to look at her, she gave it a little squeeze and offered Rick a grin.

"What are you doin'?" asked Rick of Lori.

"What does it look like?" she replied as she rubbed his thigh, inching farther up his leg.

He turned his head towards his friends in the backseat, but noticed they were once again kissing. Rick then placed his hand over Lori's; she smiled widely before she realized what Rick was actually doing. Taking hold of her hand, he gently moved it from his leg.

"You don't have to do that," he said softly, so as not to embarrass Lori. "I don't want you to do that."

"Rick?" she asked, confused by his reaction. "What do you want me to do?"

"I don't want you to do anything," he replied. "Please…"

"What do you mean?" she asked, hurt by his evident rejection of her advances.

"I don't want to do that with you," he clarified; Lori felt her face grow warm hastily, as did her annoyance.

"I thought you liked me," she all but screeched from disbelief.

"I do like you," he retorted. "Just…just not, ya know, like _that_."

Lori leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms; she fell silent as she stared straight ahead.

"I'm sorry," said Rick; she kept her eyes to the front of the car.

"Why were you flirting with me if you don't like me like that?" she asked without turning to look at him.

"When was I flirtin' with you, Lori?" he asked, slightly agitated himself.

"Gee, I dunno; just about _all_ summer, _Rick_ ," she retorted.

"What? I was just bein' nice," he answered.

"Why, then?" she spat. "Must've had a reason to act nice towards me."

"I wasn't actin'. And seriously? A reason? How about because I respect you, and you're my friend…"

"Not anymore," said Lori flatly. "Take me home."

"Are you for real?" asked Rick dubiously, his eyes wide from disbelief.

"Yes," Lori replied. "Now take me home!"

"What's going on?" asked Andrea as she pulled away from Shane. "Lori, you okay?"

"I just want to go home, now," she said.

"Rick, what's goin' on?" asked Shane.

"Nothin'," replied Rick as he shifted the car into drive; he let out a sigh and shook his head. "Lori just wants to go home."

…..

"It's like we've been waitin' here all night for you," said Gene to Rick as he walked through the door looking tired and somewhat deflated.

"Sorry," the teen offered. "I took Shane an' 'em for a drive and had to drop 'em all back home. Lost track of time."

"No matter," said Sheila. "You can take us for a ride now."

"Yeah," Jeff interjected excitedly.

"Y'all still wanna go?" asked Rick. When he went to thank his father, they had planned to see how well the car ran. Though he had come home a little later than he had intended to, he was still eager for a small family outing.

"Course we do," said Gene with a small smile; Rick twirled the keyring around his index finger, gave his family a wide smile and then gestured towards the door.

"All right, then," he said. "Let's get goin'."

xXxXx

The smell of freshly watered soil and fruit coupled with the soft dirt underfoot kindly reminded Michonne that she was in rural Georgia. The early morning sun beat down on her and helped to fight off the remnants of her lethargy. She decided to go for a morning jog even though she was still tired from waiting up for Rick; he had not come to see her at all and she could not help but feel like she had done something wrong.

He had kissed her first; he had walked her home, hand-in-hand; he had kissed her goodnight. She was sure that he liked her at least half as much as she liked him, yet it did not make her feel any less disheartened. Had she read him all wrong? No, she was certain he was the kind, sweet person she thought he was. Did he want to be around his other friends whom he had known longer? Maybe, but he had said he would come to see her. Had he changed his mind about liking her? In honesty, she did not know. The sinking feeling deep in the pit of her stomach returned so she hastened her pace and ran more quickly down the road away from the direction of the Grimes' property.

It felt good to focus on her breathing, her strides, and how the wind felt against her face. Having a hangover had really knocked her about and she felt sluggish. In honesty, her whole routine had been turned on its head since she had befriended Rick. She scrunched up her nose as thoughts of him slipped into her mind and interrupted her focus. She really liked him, she reasoned; but maybe she should not have let anyone get too close to her so quickly.

xXxXx

"Michonne! Michonne?" called Pattie as she covered the mouthpiece on the telephone receiver with her hand; she waited a moment for an answer, but none came. "Rick, sweetheart, she was here a minute ago. Can I get her to give you a call back?"

"Yes, ma'am," Rick replied, a little disappointed that he would not get the chance to speak to Michonne at that moment. "That'd be good. Thank you. Bye."

He knew that he had promised to meet up with her the previous night, but by the time he and his family had returned from their outing, it had been late and he did not want to risk sneaking off with his father in the house. Now that he had finished his work for the day, he wanted to see her.

Letting out a sigh, Rick ran his fingers through his hair and put on a slightly worn out green and white John Deere baseball cap. He grabbed an apple, found his keys in his jeans pocket and then made his way outside. He decided he would go and find Shane and his other friends.

Meanwhile, upstairs at the Johnson's residence, Michonne waited unto her grandmother stopped calling her and went back to writing in her journal. She wanted to see Rick, to talk to him, but she did not want to let it be so easy for him to make promises to her that he did not keep. She did not want him to think it was okay to makes plans with her and not show up; she was going to make him wait.

xXxXx

Smoke wafted around the outdoors area and caused Rick to choke a little; he coughed twice while holding his balled up fist to his mouth. His friend Abe took another puff of his cigarette, leaned back against the porch railing and gave Rick a questioning look.

"So, she threw a fit 'cause you didn't wanna make out with her?" he asked again, to clarify what Shane had just told the group of boys.

"Yeah, but she was just embarrassed is all," Rick offered.

"She called you a 'pussy-ass raggedy-ass son-of-a-bitch', Rick," Shane added. "I think she's pissed at you, not embarrassed."

The group of friends laughed as Rick cringed.

"She did not," he replied.

"She may as well have," said Shane.

"So, answer me this so I got it all straight," said Morgan. "Why, exactly, did you turn her down? I was sure you liked her."

"Me too," said T-Dog.

"So did I," said Glenn.

"That's the impression I got," said Tyreese.

Rick pulled a face, "Why does everyone think I liked her?"

"You did," said Shane. "But I know you ain't like her no more 'cause of someone else."

He wriggled his eyebrows and added, "Am I right?"

"Who?" asked Glenn. "I'm gone for a couple of weeks and everyone's hookin' up, or not hookin' up. What's going on?"

Rick tried and failed miserably at hiding his smile.

"Spit it out you pussy-ass," Shane said. "It's Michonne, ain't it?"

"Wait, _who_?" asked Glenn, feeling utterly confused.

"Michonne," said Abe. "The new girl."

"Wait," said Glenn. "There's a new girl?"

"Yeah," Abe replied. "With the sweetest ass you ever did see."

"Hey," said Rick sternly. "Don't be talkin' about her ass."

A long _oooooh_ suddenly resounded as the boys said it in unison.

"I knew it!" said Shane as he clapped Rick on the back. "Fuckin' knew it. When you took my car, you were with Michonne? Fuckin' A, son! Ricky G gettin' down 'n' dirty."

"It's not how y'all think it is," Rick was quick to say. "It's not how you and Andrea are."

"How are we?" asked Shane as he picked remnants of food from lunch out of his teeth with a struck match.

"You like her, but you don't _like her_ ," Rick explained.

Shane shrugged before saying, "Yeah, so? I like her enough to hook up, but I ain't tryin' to be her damn boyfriend."

"Well, I _like_ Michonne," said Rick.

"And that's a good thing," Shane offered. "But I don't think you should be tellin' the girls just yet."

"Why not?" asked Rick.

"They're all tight with Lori," he said. "And Lori ain't gonna like it, so do Michonne a favor and don't ruin her chance at makin' friends here."

"Are you for real?" asked Rick. "Morgan, what do you think? You're the only one with brains here."

"I dunno, man," he said. "Shane might have a point."

"Yeah," said Abe. "You know what these females are like."

"So, what? Keep seein' her but keep it a secret?" asked Rick. "I dunno about that…"

"Trust us," said Shane. "It's best for Michonne. You don't want Lori bein' a bitch to her, do ya?"

"No, I don't want that," said Rick.

"Or the other girls turnin' against her," said Abe.

Rick nodded as their words started to make sense to him in a way.

"Rick," said Glenn. "I know I haven't been here or even know who you're all talking about, but I don't know, man; sneaking around? That's not like you. Is that what you want? What does she want?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "She hasn't answered my calls."

"Talk to her first," Glenn offered. "Don't treat her like she's a secret."

"Shut up, Glenn. Don't listen to him, Rick," said Shane. "He don't what he's talkin' about."

"Screw you, asshole," said Glenn. "I'm the only one here with a steady girlfriend so how about you shut up. Rick, talk to this girl first. And if the other girls are gonna give her a hard time because of Lori, then maybe they're not the kind of friends she needs."

Rick nodded his head.

"Yeah," he said. "You're right. I'll go over to her place and talk to her later."

* * *

A/N: Is Michonne going to be too upset to talk to Rick? Should he ask her to be his girlfriend? Does Michonne even _want_ to be Rick's girlfriend? Should he take Abe and Shane's advice and see her secretly? Is this the last we hear from Lori? Is Rick really a pussy-ass raggedy-ass son-of-a-bitch? These and other important questions will be answered in the next chapter. Thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hi everyone. Thanks for the feedback and for continuing to support this story. I'm so glad I could make a few of you laugh. Can you believe it's been a year since Richonne went canon? I love our OTP so, so much. How brilliant was "Say Yes"? Ugh. I've watched it soooooo many times already lol

Hey, kendrawriter33! So glad you finally got to check this one out :)

The parts in italics are a flashback.

We learn a little about Rick's family in this instalment, so let's check in.

Enjoy!

* * *

A crack of light shone into the darkened bedroom as Rick tied the laces of his sneakers. He stood, checked his pocket for his car keys, and then crept out into the corridor. Gene had gone to Tyrell's thirty minutes prior, while Jeff was in bed, and Sheila sat watching late night television. He would take the opportunity to venture to the property next door and speak to Michonne. He was still unsure of how to proceed, but he knew he liked her and wanted to keep seeing her; he was ready to hear what she wanted. He had missed her that day and was looking forward to spending more time with her.

…..

Michonne lay in the dark hugging her pillow. Her mind went back to the conversation that she had heard earlier that day…

 _"_ _I can't believe your Grandma didn't ground you for longer," said Maggie to Michonne. "If my Daddy caught me drinkin', I'd be in so much shit. I was sure Miss Pattie would never let you see the light of day again."_

 _"_ _What can I say," Michonne offered with a smile. "She's not the hard-ass she pretends to be."_

 _The group of girls were gathered at one of the parks that was close to the town centre. Sasha's father had called in at the Johnson residence and the teen asked if Michonne wanted to join her and her friends. Pattie gave her permission and the two new friends left for town happily. Presently, Michonne sat in one of the swings next to Maggie, while Andrea, Tara and Sasha sat on the freshly cut grass not too far away._

 _"_ _Where's Lori?" asked Tara while glancing down at her wristwatch._

 _"_ _She's coming," said Andrea. "But when she gets here, make sure you don't bring up anything about what happened last night with Rick."_

 _"_ _What happened with Rick?" asked Sasha, Michonne found her ears pricking up at the mention of his name. She said nothing but listened attentively to the conversation._

 _"_ _It was a mess," said Andrea. "You know how we always thought there was something there between the two of 'em, like they liked each other?"_

 _"_ _Yes," the others replied._

 _"_ _Wait, didn't you like Rick, too?" asked Maggie._

 _"_ _No, well, yeah, but Shane's much hotter…"_

 _"_ _Ah, I don't think so," said Sasha._

 _"_ _Are you blind?" asked Andrea incredulously. "Rick's a six or seven, Shane's a ten."_

 _"_ _Sorry Andrea, but Rick is cuter," offered Maggie. "But not as cute as Glenn."_

 _"_ _Dude, I like girls and even I have to say Rick is hotter than Shane," said Tara._

 _"_ _Okay, okay, whatever," said Andrea. "Just let me finish my story."_

 _"_ _Go on," said Sasha, rolling her eyes; Michonne remained quiet._

 _"_ _Well, Lori tried to hook up with Rick last night while we were driving around," Andrea explained._

 _Michonne felt her heart sink as she looked past Andrea._

 _"_ _After I got dropped off? Are you serious?" asked Sasha sitting up straighter._

 _"_ _I'm dead serious," replied Andrea. "They kissed or something and then Rick just pushed her away."_

 _Michonne stared down at the ground._

 _"_ _For real?" one of the girls queried._

 _"_ _He shut her down, right in front of us. She's so pissed, so don't bring it up."_

 _"_ _But did he kiss her or did she kiss him?" asked Tara._

 _"_ _I don't know, just don't bring it up, okay?"_

 _"_ _Fine," said Tara; a silence fell over the girls as they tried to come to terms with the gossip in their own way._

 _"_ _Hey Michonnne, you okay?" asked Maggie after a moment, as she looked at their new friend._

 _"_ _Yeah," the girl replied._

 _"_ _Still hungover?" asked Sasha, her attention now on Michonne._

 _"_ _A little," she lied._

 _"_ _No more mixing drinks for you," Sasha offered, grinning._

 _"_ _No more drinking at all," said Michonne with a weak smile._

 _Just then, Lori rounded the corner with a stern expression on her face…_

Michonne was shaken from her reverie by the sound of a small rock hitting the outside wall near her window; she knew that it was Rick. A loud sigh escaped her mouth as she rolled over in her bed with her back facing towards the window. She was in no mood to see Rick right then. She closed her eyes, grasped her pillow tightly as she silently wished that he would go away.

 _Damn it_ , thought Rick as he scuffed his shoe along the ground in an attempt to find another rock in the dark. He should have brought them with him, but assumed Michonne would open her window by now. His foot rolled over something that protruded from the dirt, bending over, Rick picked it up; it was a small piece of wood. He exhaled, swung his arm back, and then threw the object towards her window; it tapped on the glass lightly before falling away. Rick waited a moment, but when Michonne did not come to the window, he shoved his hands into his pocket, kicked the dirt underfoot, and then slowly ambled away.

xXxXx

"Daddy?" asked Rick as he leaned on the handle grip of the shovel with one foot resting on the top of the scoop.

"Yeah?" Gene replied as he dragged the sack of fertilizer down from the back of the truck.

"What do you think about girls?" the teen asked; he squinted in the bright light of the morning sun.

"Well, I don't think about 'em, son," said Gene in a matter-of-fact manner. "Why you ask?"

"I mean, for me," Rick amended. "If I like a girl, what should I do?"

"Who's the girl?" asked Gene; he stopped what he was doing and placed his hands on his hips, squinting in the same way that his son did.

"No one," said Rick quickly. "I'm just askin' in general. If there was a girl I liked, what should I do?"

"Son," said Gene evenly. "I know you're at that age where you're wantin' to get a lil' ass…"

"It ain't even like that, Dad."

"Oh, I think it is," Gene countered. "I was your age once."

Rick tried not to roll his eyes.

"And while I think you don't have time to waste chasin' tail, I will give you some advice," the older Grimes added.

"Yeah?" asked Rick, leaning closer while Gene nodded his head.

"If you're gonna be screwin' around, make sure you use protection. I ain't got the means or the time to be supportin' your ass as well as some baby," said Gene. "You understand me, boy?"

"Yeah," replied Rick as he forced the shovel from out of the soil. "I got it."

xXxXx

"You headin' off?" asked Sheila as she covered her eyes with her hand. He had worked until lunchtime, like he usually did and was now cleaned up and ready for a break.

"Yeah," said Rick, stopping before he got into his car; his door was ajar. "Just goin' in town for a while."

"All right," the woman replied.

Rick hesitated a moment then closed the door; he sprinted over to his mother.

"Ma," he called out before she stepped back into the house. "Can I ask you somethin'?"

"Of course, sweetheart," said Sheila. "Anything."

She rested a hand on her son's shoulder and they both took a seat on the porch steps. Rick wrung his hands together and then glanced out over their front yard; his mother waited until he found his words.

"You're a girl," he said quietly, causing her to smile.

"Oh, honey," she interjected. "I haven't been a girl in a dog's age."

Rick laughed a little when Sheila did.

"You know what I mean," he offered with a shy smile.

"I know, sweetie," she said. "Go on."

"I wanted to, ah, I wanted to know what I should do if I, ya know, like a girl," said Rick, stumbling a little on his words. "Like, if I wanted to ask someone to be my girl, how should I do that?"

His face was now bright red as he could not believe he was having this conversation with his mother. She was always his support system in their family and there was no one he loved and trusted more.

"Is she a nice girl?" asked Sheila, to which Rick nodded in the affirmative. "You like her?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"She likes you?"

"Yeah, I think so," said Rick. "I mean, I'm sure she does from what I could tell."

Sheila smiled.

"Well, my sweet boy, then you go ahead and ask her," said Sheila. "You walk right up to her and ask her to be your girl."

"Just like that?" said Rick.

"Just like that," his mother replied. "She's gonna want you to be straightforward with her. No games. Just tell her how much you like her and then ask her to be your girl."

"Okay," said Rick, wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans and exhaling loudly. "Okay. Thanks, Mama."

He stood, helped his mother up and then fished his keys from his pocket. He began to walk towards his car, then suddenly stopped and turned.

"What if she says no?" he asked, his brow furrowed while he bit his lip; Sheila smiled at her son.

"If she says no, you respect her wishes," she said. "And you keep on respecting her."

Rick nodded in understanding.

"But she's not gonna say no, honey," she added. "Because of who you are. She'll be lucky to have you as her boyfriend."

The teenager could not help but smile at his mother's words of encouragement as he offered her more thanks and went on his way. He was not going to town, he was going to the Johnson's residence in hopes of talking to Michonne.

xXxXx

The large wicker basket was almost brimming with ripened peaches. Michonne dunked another peach into the bucket of water that sat on the small table to her left before placing it into the basket. The soft grass felt cool under her bare feet as she sat in the shade, out of the midday sun. The sound of a few birds singing off in the distance was drowned out by s car's loud engine. It sounded like Sasha and Mr. Williams again, so Michonne waited for her friend to find her in the backyard. After a short while, the backdoor opened and someone stepped out; the smile faded from Michonne's face when she saw it was Rick Grimes. He could see the expression on _her_ face as he drew nearer; Michonne then continued washing the fruit.

"Hey," he said, standing next to her.

"Hi," said Michonne, not looking up from her task.

"Everything okay?" asked Rick. "Can I sit down?"

Michonne shrugged and said, "Sure."

"Sure everything's okay _or_ sure I can sit down?"

"What do you want, Rick?" she asked, dropping the peach in the bucket and looking at him.

He furrowed his brow in confusion, "I wanted to see you."

"What about Lori?" Michonne asked, getting straight to the point.

"What about her?" asked Rick as he placed his hands to his hips and shifted his weight to his right leg. Michonne picked up the newly cleaned peach and placed it in the basket. She looked up at Rick once more.

"The girls said you were kissing her the other night, is it true?" asked Michonne, before she averted her gaze.

"What? They said that?" Rick asked. "That's not true. I wasn't kissin' on Lori the other night or any night."

"Then what were they talkin' about, Rick? Why was she so pissed at you?"

Rick sighed, "She tried to get with me, but I turned her down."

Michonne found his gaze.

"She wanted us to hook up, but I didn't want to," he explained; Michonne fell silent.

"Well, how come you didn't end up coming around the other night?" she queried after a short while.

"Listen," said Rick as he looked over his shoulder back towards the house. "Do you wanna go down by the creek where we can talk in private? I promise you, Michonne, I wasn't kissin' Lori or avoidin' you or anything like that. Please, come with me and we can talk."

Michonne sighed as she considered his offer; shortly thereafter, she replied, "Okay."

…..

The walk was not a long journey and the teens were quiet until the came to the waterway. They had to climb over a fence to get to the creek, and soon found a spot by the water's edge to sit. Rick picked up a small stick, dug it into the ground, and glanced sideway at Michonne.

"So," she offered. "You gonna tell me what happened?"

Rick sighed and said, "Yeah."

He placed the stick down and then turned towards Michonne before clearing his throat.

"The other night, when I got my car, I took Shane and the others for a ride," he started. "We lost track of time after I dropped Sasha at home. Anyways, Shane and Andrea were makin' out in the back and I guess Lori wanted to make out with me."

Michonne listened intently as Rick continued.

"I told her I didn't like her like that, then she got upset; I took her home, then took Andrea and Shane to his place and I went home," Rick offered.

"Okay, I believe you," she offered sincerely. "But why didn't you come around to see me? You said you would…"

"I know," said Rick. "And I'm sorry that I didn't, even though I promised that I would."

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and tilted his head to the side.

"When I got home, my family was waitin' to go for drive," he said. "I didn't want to say no, and we took longer than I thought we would. Dad didn't even go out after we got back, so I couldn't sneak off."

Michonne remained quiet.

"My family's got _issues_ ," said Rick in earnest. "It ain't been good for a long time, since my uh, my older brother Tommy died a few years back."

"Rick," she offered softly as her stomach dropped. "I'm so sorry."

"Thank you," he said, blinking a tear away. "I don't talk about him much, maybe 'cause I ain't got anyone to talk to. I mean, Jeffy doesn't remember him much, my Dad's always angry and Mama's just _sad_. We don't get to spend a lot of time together just doin' family things, so it was nice the other night."

Michonne offered Rick an understanding look before saying once more, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm sorry you thought I didn't want to see you, or that I was seein' someone else," he offered, taking hold of Michonne's hand. "Truth is, you're the only person I wanna see."

She gave his hand a small squeeze as their fingers entwined. They stared into each other's eyes for a brief moment before Rick removed his hand from hers and brought it up to her face. He gently stroked her smooth cheek and then leaned in to kiss her. Their lips came together softly, slowly; the peck was deepened as their mouths opened and their tongues met. After a little while, they drew apart and Rick smiled as they broke their kiss.

"Can I ask you somethin'?" Rick questioned while holding her gaze.

"Sure," said Michonne, her head still spinning from their kiss while her tummy did flips.

"Do you wanna be my girl?" asked Rick. "I'd like that, if it's, ya know, somethin' you'd want…"

"Yes," Michonne replied quickly, beaming brightly. "Yes. I'd like that, too."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks for the feedback, RBGzMom; Rolanda; dayjavoo1; Reece18; flacagonzales; Yelle Hughes; QTFics; aanettec; AldeannaDonald; kendrawriter33; gdyoung59; JujusPetals; jordanjanellejoy; Nwfanmega; atm0000; minton131; Nyese3529; Firefly-class; QueenMich; Trista 3; Richonnelover1941; kenyangeminibunnie; grimes1970; RichonneSlag; Yjaxninja; TheOtherPen; Cleo; semul; sleepywitchysamurai; and all of the Guest reviewers. I really do appreciate you all taking the time to share your kind words with me.

This is a short, fun filler. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

 _Dear Mom_ , wrote Michonne. _I miss you with all of my heart. Can you believe how much fun I'm having? I do feel bad without you and Daddy being here, but things have been good. I'm making so many friends and then there's Rick. He's so sweet and we get on so well. I wish you could meet him. Daddy would probably embarrass me in front of him, but I know you'd be nice…_

Michonne stopped writing and glanced over at the window just as she heard the slight thud of Rick announcing his arrival by throwing a stone. She smiled, placed her pen and postcard down on her nightstand, and then went to peer out of her curtain; her smile widened when she saw Rick waiting for her below.

…..

"It's so peaceful down here," said Michonne, as she and Rick sat on the hood of his car and looked out over the river. The moonlight that reflected in the ripples of the water mirrored the shimmering and dancing of the stars above them. A tranquillity pervaded the area that was diminished greatly in the daylight.

"Yeah," replied Rick, his focus not on their surroundings, but on Michonne. "It sure is."

She turned to face Rick and offered him a bright beam that rivalled the moon that hung overhead. She took hold of his hand and held it in her lap, "Rick?"

"Yeah?" he answered.

"It's so cool that you have a car," she offered, throwing him off a little as he had expected her to say something different. He found that she often shared random pieces of information; he found himself hanging onto her words. She was knowledgeable about many different topics and obviously well-read. She had this air of worldliness that none of the other young people he knew had. There was something very special about Michonne, and he wanted to spend as much time as he could basking in it.

Rick let out a laugh, "I thought you were gonna say somethin' else just then."

"Really?" she asked. "Like what?"

"I dunno," he admitted. "Somethin' about the stars or the river. You just know a lot of stuff and things."

Michonne nudged Rick's shoulder with hers.

"You're so smart," he added. "I'm learning so much from just listening to you. You're so interesting. I wanna know everything about you."

"Aww," said Michonne. "You're so nice. And cool. I mean, this is a cool car for a cool guy."

He noticed she changed the subject from her back to his car; Rick took the hint.

"It's awesome," he said, grinning. "Did you wanna drive it?"

"I don't think so," she offered, a little coyly.

"Why not?" Rick exclaimed.

"Won't you get in trouble?" she asked. "You know, for lettin' someone else get behind the wheel?"

"No way," said Rick. "Besides, it's just the two of us here so no one's gonna know."

She contemplated what he was saying for a moment.

"Nah," Michonne finally said as she slid from off of the hood and folded her arms.

"Yeah," Rick replied, following her and trying to hand the keys over. "Come on, it's okay."

"I can't," she offered, avoiding his eyes.

"Yes you can," Rick urged before taking her hand and leading her to the driver's side door.

"No, Rick," she said. "I mean I can't drive stick."

Rick stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Michonne, "So?"

"So, I can't drive your car," she offered. "I'm lame, I know."

He smiled at Michonne and then stepped closer to her, placing his hands tentatively at her waist.

"Hey," he whispered. "You're not lame. Besides, I'll teach you if you like. It'll be fun and you can learn something from me for a change."

"Really?" Michonne asked, her eyes meeting his; she draped her arms over his shoulders.

"Yes," Rick replied, drawing her body closer to his. "Really."

When his lips pressed softly against hers, she forgot about how apprehensive she had felt. Rick made her feel like she could accomplish anything. They broke their kiss and stared into each other's eyes in the pale gleaming of the moon.

"Thank you," she whispered.

xXxXx

Michonne sat on the front porch step and watched up the long driveway as she waited for Rick. She was eager to spend the rest of her afternoon with him. She beamed brightly as she saw his GTO approaching; a cloud of red dust behind the vehicle. Michonne stood and made her way down the steps as Rick brought the car to a halt in front of the large home; he waved in greeting as she got into the passenger's seat.

"Hey, did you wanna drive her now?" Rick asked.

"Nah," said Michonne quickly. "My grandmother would freak out. Let's find somewhere private where I can get the hang of it first."

"Okay then," Rick replied as he turned the car slowly and thought about a place where they could practice without any interruptions; somewhere Michonne would feel comfortable.

…..

"Have you driven _any_ type of car before?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, I have my permit, but I haven't had much time to practice driving," she replies.

"That's okay," Rick offered. "I can show you the basics and we'll take it from there."

Michonne smiled at Rick.

"Okay," she replied.

They headed down the road a little farther than Michonne had been previously, even when she was running. The radio played quietly and the wind coming through the rolled-down window blew Rick's hair about. He would occasionally glance over at Michonne and offer her a grin; she found herself admiring, in the corner of her eye, the way his curls looked messy yet suited him perfectly. They came to a stop at a secluded area and Rick unfastened his seatbelt before turning his head towards his passenger.

"You ready?" he asked with a crooked smile.

"Ready," replied Michonne, as she undid her belt and exited the vehicle.

When the teens had swapped seats and secured themselves, Michonne placed her hands on the steering wheel. She took a deep breath and then looked at Rick.

"I dunno why I feel so nervous," she admitted.

"You'll be fine," replied Rick. "Let me know when you're ready and I'll let you know what you need to do."

Michonne nodded; she appreciated how patient Rick was being with her. Admittedly, she did not want to look silly in front of him. She wanted to be confident and capable; she wanted to step out of her comfort zone and learn something from him. He was, after all, excited about being able to pass on a skill to her.

"Okay," Michonne said after inhaling deeply once more. "Let's do this."

Rick smiled, "Right, you wanna make sure you press the clutch down and then shift into first."

Michonne did as she was instructed.

"Now turn it on," said Rick; Michonne turned the key and the roar of the engine caused their seats to shake a little.

"So now you wanna ease your foot off the clutch and press down on the gas," he advised; Michonne pressed down on the accelerator slowly and the car jumped forward a couple of times before stalling.

"Shit!" said Michonne, feeling slightly embarrassed that she could not get the car to move; she hit her hands on the steering wheel and looked a little sheepish.

"Hey, it's okay," Rick reassured her. "It happens. You just gotta try again."

Michonne bit her bottom lip and then turned the key back to the _off_ position.

"Do you wanna have a go at shifting with the engine off first, until you get used to it?" asked Rick, not wanting Michonne to give up.

"Yeah," she replied. "That'd be good."

She listened as Rick talked her through the stages once more; going through the motions as the pair sat in the parked car. Rick, offered encouraging words as Michonne repeated the gestures again and again. She exhaled loudly, nodded her head and then turned to her instructor.

"I think I got it," she said.

"Well all right, then," Rick said. "Start her up and let's go."

Michonne shifted to first, turned the key and waited for the car to growl.

"Now press the gas as you lift your foot off the clutch, don't afraid to press it a little harder than before," Rick offered; Michonne did as advised and the beast of a car moved forward slowly.

"That's it!" cried Rick. "Give her a little more gas."

She did just that and they drove along the track unhurriedly. "Shift to second," said Rick, and Michonne did so with ease; she let out an excited giggle that caused Rick's heart to skip a beat. When it was time to shift the car into third, she did it without him having to tell her to. Sitting up straight in the seat, Michonne smiled and sped up; Rick bellowed out loudly with excitement next to her and the pair laughed as they flew down the red dirt road.

xXxXx

The sun late afternoon sun hung just above the trees that lined the not-so-distant horizon. A soft breeze whipped around in the backyard and caused the various plants to sway in time. Grandmother and granddaughter were tending to their respective chores before the night time would blanket them and assuage the heat of the day.

"Michonne?" called Mrs. Johnson from near the clothesline. "Come on over here and help me with these towels."

The teenager dropped the garden hose on the lively flowerbed and strolled over to her grandmother, ready to assist her in what she needed.

"You sure have been spendin' a lot of time with Rick grimes," said Pattie, in a manner that made Michonne think that her plan was to feign needing help in an attempt to start a conversation and ask about their neighbor.

"He's my friend," said Michonne, trying not to look directly into her grandmother's eyes.

"I know that," Pattie replied. "So why don't you invite him around for dinner?"

Michonne thought about the suggestion a moment. She would like to have him around one evening to share a meal, and she was sure he would enjoy that as well.

"I'll ask him," said Michonne, trying to play it off as if she was not excited about the idea.

"All right, then," replied Pattie. "Ask him if Friday evening is good."

Michonne nodded her head and finished folding the towels, before placing them into the basket. "Yes, ma'am," she replied. "I'll ask if he wants to join us."

* * *

A/N: Who's ready for Rick to come over to Michonne's house? Here's a sneak peek:

 _Michonne's eyes flitted open as Rick's lips moved from her mouth down to her neck. She had never kissed a boy like this before and her senses were alight. Rick's hand moved slowly down her arm as he lapped at her collarbone and then moved back up so he could kiss her neck again. He gripped her waist and shifted his body closer to hers; Michonne threaded her fingers through his curls as their lips met once more. Rick's hand trailed deliberately down closer to her backside just as a knocking came on Michonne's bedroom door._

 _"_ _Baby Girl?" called Mr. Johnson. "Dinner's ready."_


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hello, everyone. Thanks for the feedback and for reading. I appreciate you all.

So sorry about the wait. I'm having technical difficulties and have had to retype ALL of my updates. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy this instalment; it's dedicated to the memory of Sasha Williams. TWD is a poorer show without her.

* * *

Michonne smiled brightly when the dark colored vehicle came to a stop at the front of her grandparents' house. She stood from her seated position on the steps when her friend Sasha climbed out of the back passenger's door. Her visitor waved at her in greeting, before bidding her parents farewell. The teenagers met on the step and shared a quick hug; Michonne led her friend inside and they stopped in the main corridor a moment.

"What did you wanna do today?" asked Sasha as she wiped the light sheen of sweat from her forehead.

"Whatever you want," Michonne replied. "My Grandpa gave me my allowance, so I think it'd be good to spend some of it. Maybe we could go into town and have a look at a few stores."

"Sounds like a plan," said Sasha. "But I don't really feel like walkin' all the way. It's warm out already. Do you think Mr. Johnson would be able to take us? Or, maybe we could ask Rick. What do you think?"

Before Michonne could reply, her grandmother stepped into the hall way.

"Hi, Sasha," she offered jovially.

"Hello, Miss Pattie," the girl replied with a warm smile.

"You girls need a ride to town?" asked the old woman as the teens nodded. "Your Grandpa's goin' in soon, Michonne; catch a ride with him."

Pattie was not too pleased about the idea of Michonne riding around with Rick Grimes, even though he was a nice young man. She would much prefer her granddaughter to stay out of fast cars, regardless of who was behind the wheel.

"Yes, Ma'am," Michonne offered, a little disheartened that she would not have an excuse to call Rick.

Pattie nodded and then made her way into the living room as the girls headed up the stairs. When they entered the bedroom, Michonne moved a bunch of scattered postcards from the bed and placed them on the side table so that Sasha would have somewhere to sit. Michonne then turned on the radio and slumped down into the armchair that sat in the corner of the room. The sound of some popular song or another came blaring out of the speakers.

"Close the door, Baby Girl," said Mr. Johnson as he walked past the room. "You know I don't like that ear-bashin' music."

"Sorry," said Michonne while she got up and closed the door; soon, there came a knocking thereupon and she opened it once more; her grandfather was stood peering over the top of his small, round reading glasses.

"I forgot to say just now," he started. "I can give y'all a ride to town in about thirty or so minutes."

Michonne and Sasha looked at one another and smiled.

"Thanks, Grandpa," she offered in response. "That'd be great."

The old man gave a warm smile and then continued on his way; Michonne closed the door once more and then turned to Sasha, "So, where can I get some comic books around here?"

Sasha thought for a moment, as Michonne sat back down.

"I don't know," replied the curly headed girl. "We could try the bookshop on Walnut. Otherwise, the library? I'm pretty sure they'd have a few of 'em on loan."

"Ooh," replied Michonne. "That sounds good. Let's do that."

…..

It was mid-afternoon when Michonne and Sasha finally emerged from the County Library; Michonne's backpack was heavy with books. She struggled a little considering she also had several books she had purchased from the second-hand bookshop in her grasp. Her companion reached out her hand in a gesture to offer her help in carrying the load. Michonne passed the plastic shopping bag to her friend.

"Wanna go get a milkshake?" asked Sasha, to which Michonne answered in the affirmative.

The teens then ambled along the somewhat busy street, which was standard for a Friday afternoon. Sasha pointed towards the doorway of a popular diner that many of the young people frequented named Holly's; the two girl's stepped inside. They were seated in a booth by a large window, placed their orders in a timely manner, and then waited.

Michonne retrieved one of the books from her rucksack and examined the cover; she placed it down on the tabletop as Sasha chatted away amicably. Once their beverages were brought to them, Michonne packed away her loans and purchases and settled into the lazy afternoon. She looked at her wristwatch and absently wondered what Rick was doing.

"So," said Sasha after taking a large gulp and then wiping her mouth. "You and Rick. What's goin' on?"

Michonne tried to keep her expression straight as she shrugged.

"What do you mean?" she asked, sipping from her drink.

"Come on, girl! Don't be shy," Sasha urged. "He's going to your house for dinner. What's up with you two?"

Michonne drank a little more of the sweet beverage and stirred it with her red and white plastic straw; she then glanced up at her friend.

"Well," she started. "I guess you could say that we're together. Yeah, we're together."

Her voice was soft, barely above a whisper, and she could scarcely contain the wide smile that now graced her pretty features.

"Like, _together_ , together?" asked Sasha, wearing a grin of her own.

"Yeah," answered Michonne. " _Together_."

"Well, all right, Michonne!" Sasha extoled, while holding her hand out as Michonne slapped her palm against it. "He's a good guy, ya know."

"Yeah, I can tell," Michonne agreed. "He's a really sweet, really cool guy. How long have y'all been friends?"

"Forever," Sasha answered, sipping from her straw. "Since elementary school. Ty and the guys were always hanging out together, and I followed Ty everywhere, so we all sort of just became friends and stayed friends, even though me, Maggie, and Glenn are a little younger."

Michonne nodded her head slowly, "What about Andrea and Lori?"

"They were Rick and Shane's friends first, since they're all in the same grade," she volunteered. "So we all started hangin' out together too, since they were always there with the guys."

There was a small lull in the conversation before Sasha spoke once more. "Ya know, you don't have to worry about those two."

"Who? Andrea and Lori? Why would I worry about them?" asked Michonne, although she knew what her friend was hinting at; Sasha sighed a little.

" _I_ know that _you_ must know by now that Lori likes Rick," she said. "And that Andrea and her a practically joined at the hip."

"Yeah," replied Michonne. "So?"

"Well, you don't have to worry about them giving you a hard time because you and Rick are together," she explained. "You're my friend now and I've got your back."

Michonne smiled warmly; she was grateful. "Thank you," was her earnest reply.

xXxXx

The enticing smell of chicken roasting in the oven wafted through the country kitchen. Michonne felt her stomach grumble as the aroma of her grandmother's cooking caused her body to grow impatient for nourishment. She had just finished cleaning the fresh green beans from their garden, and had placed them in the pot on the stovetop.

"Was there anything else you needed, Gramma?" asked Michonne as she dried her hands on the small red and white towel.

"No, baby,' said her grandmother in response. "I got it all under control."

Pattie was not fond of letting anyone else in her kitchen to cook; she took great pride in the dishes that she had perfected. Many were old family recipes passed down through the generations. While she had taught her children and grandchildren to cook them, her kitchen was for her use only.

"Okay," said Michonne as she moved to leave. "I'm gonna go watch a little TV and wait for Rick."

Just as she made that statement, there was a rapping at the front door. Michonne checked the time on her watch; if it was Rick knocking, he was most definitely early.

"I'll get it," the teenager said as she went to answer the door.

She smoothed down her hair and patted down her outfit before reaching for the doorknob and turning it. Shoe could not hold back a smile when she found Rick standing on their porch. He beamed brightly at her and took in her appearance. She wore a teal colored sundress that was set nicely against her deep brown skin. Her hair was pulled back in a neat chignon; her grin was almost blinding.

Rick wore a dark blue button down shirt with his dark jeans and his boots that he had polished. His shirt was tucked in and his sleeves were rolled up just past his elbows. He was clean-shaven and his curls were brushed back. He smiled at Michonne and his eyes seemed to light up.

"Hi," said Michonne while stepping aside to let Rick in.

"Hey," he replied, while entering the hallway. "Sorry, I'm a bit early."

"It's okay," she replied softly. "Dinner isn't ready yet but that's fine…"

"Who is it?" Pattie called out from the kitchen, before peering through the doorway.

"It's Rick, Gramma," said Michonne.

"Good evenin', Mrs. Johnson," said Rick with a smile.

"Evening, Rick," said Pattie amicably. "You're early."

"Yes, ma'am," he offered. "Could smell your cookin' from across the way so I came right on over."

Pattie laughed and let her head fall backwards.

"Those baby blues and Southern charm to boot," said Pattie half-jokingly while shaking her head and crossing her arms. "Your Mama's gonna have to keep an eye on you."

Rick felt his face grow warm in a blush; he had nothing else to say, luckily Michonne interjected.

"We're just gonna go up to my room," she offered tentatively as Pattie raised an eyebrow. "I wanna show Rick the books that I got today."

"All right then," Pattie replied. "Just make sure you keep that door open."

Now it was Michonne's turn to blush.

xXxXx

As the two entered Michonne's bedroom, she moved to switch on the radio then took up a seat on the bed; Rick took some time to look around the room. There were some old photographs framed and mounted on the wall. A young girl and boy, maybe Michonne's mother, he mused, dressed in their Sunday best. There were some old posters of musicians tacked to the wall; a large bookshelf that housed a few dolls and many books; a desk; an armchair; and a dressing table with a large mirror. The room did not seem like it belonged to Michonne, which it did not, but it suited her, he thought momentarily.

Rick finished examining the photographs and then smiled at Michonne.

"It's a nice room," he offered.

"It was my Mom's," she replied, watching as Rick took in his surroundings.

"That her?" he asked, pointing to one of the old pictures.

"Yeah," Michonne replied. "Her and my Uncle."

Rick smiled once more and then continued to look around; he noticed that there was a stack of postcards on the night stand. He saw that a few had been written on, but he did not read the words. He figured that was private.

"Those are local. Do you collect these or somethin'?" Rick asked, motioning to the small pile; Michonne looked to where he was pointing.

"Yeah," she offered disingenuously. Not wanting to draw attention to what was written in her neat scrawl, she scooped them up and stacked them in a tidy pile; the postcard of the King County Courthouse was on top. Rick noted that there was a slight change in her demeanor, so he asked no more questions; instead, he sat next to Michonne. He glanced sideways at her then offered a small grin.

"So," said Rick as he leaned over and nudged Michonne's shoulder with his.

"So," she replied, looking at him through her long eyelashes. Rick's gaze fell from her beautiful brown eyes, down to her heart-shaped lips.

"You're so pretty," he whispered causing her heart to skip a beat; he slowly edged closer to her.

"Michonne!" Mr. Johnson's voice boomed from out in the hallway. "Turn off the radio or close that damn door!"

xXxXx

The pillows and soft mattress underneath almost swallowed Michonne up as Rick covered her lean body with his. Their lips and tongues lapped at each other as unintentional moans escaped in between heavy breathing. She did not know how she and Rick had got to this point with his body on top of hers; his mouth capturing hers; their hearts beating wildly. She was not quite sure how their subtle flirting had led them to this place, but she knew she did not want it to end. She could not focus for long on the pulsing between her legs because of the way Rick was teasing other parts of her. He was, she mused when her mind could form a coherent thought, a _really_ good kisser.

Michonne's eyes flitted open as Rick's lips moved from her mouth down to her neck. She had never kissed a boy like this before and her senses were alight. Rick's hand moved slowly down her arm as he lapped at her collarbone and then moved back up so he could kiss her neck again. He gripped her waist and shifted his body closer still to hers; Michonne threaded her fingers through his curls as their lips met once more. Rick's hand trailed deliberately down closer to her backside just as a knocking came on Michonne's bedroom door.

"Baby Girl?" called Mr. Johnson. "Dinner's ready."

The teens pulled apart quickly as Michonne rolled herself from under his frame and off the bed; she fell on the floor with a loud thump, but was not hurt.

"Are you okay?" asked Rick as he peered down at her and extended his hand; his breathing was still labored.

"Yep," she replied, taking his hand and letting him help her to her feet; her own breath uneven. "Thank you. We should get down stairs."

She then turned and made her way over to the door; she noticed Rick was not following her, so she gave him a questioning look as he sat atop her bed looking flustered.

"I'm gonna need a minute," Rick exhaled, almost sheepishly, as he bit his bottom lip.

"We don't have a minute," she replied impatiently, opening the door and getting ready to step out.

"Seriously, Michonne," said Rick as he looked downwards at his arousal pressed against the front of his jeans. "I'm gonna _need_ a minute."

Her gaze followed his as realization set in; her eyes then grew wide and her face felt hot.

"Oh," was all she could say.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hello everyone. Writing has been difficult since I lost my updates and had to do everything all over again. Thanks for those who took the time to read and leave me feedback.I wasn't happy with this chappie, so went back and rewrote some parts. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Rick and Michonne eyed each other discreetly at the dining room table. Michonne finding it difficult to focus on the dinnertime conversation as her gaze inevitably finds Rick once again. He was seated directly across from her presently listening intently to her grandfather's story. He nodded his head intermittently while eating his meal.

Her eyes searched his face and took in Rick's features; she liked the way his stray curls sat against his brow. She enjoyed the way his bright blue eyes sparkled from his genuine interest in what Mr. Johnson was telling him. He smiled, let out a chuckle at something funny her grandfather had said, and then glanced over at her. Michonne beamed back at him and then stared at his mouth. His pink lips still appeared swollen from their earlier tryst; she shifted in her seat as her mind drifted to the exciting moment that had taken place in her bedroom.

"Michonne? Mich _onne_?"

"Uh?"

" _Uh?_ You just gonna sit there with your mouth all open starin' at the wall, or you gonna pass me the salt?" asked Pattie.

Michonne blinked a few times rapidly and then looked at her grandmother.

"Sorry," she offered quickly before handing the saltshaker over. Everyone at the table was now looking at Michonne as if they knew that she was thinking about what she and Rick were doing not so long ago. How he invoked in her feelings she had not previously known. Her face felt warm; _she_ felt warm. Lifting her glass of lemonade, Michonne sipped from the cool liquid and averted her gaze.

"You are actin' strange tonight," said Pattie as she shook her head and eyed her granddaughter.

"I'm just tired," the teen offered quietly.

"Hmmm," was her reply as she went back to eating her meal. "How're you enjoying your food, Rick?"

Rick wiped his mouth with his napkin and nodded in her direction. "It's great, Mrs. Johnson. Thank you," he proffered earnestly.

She gave him a satisfied smile before continuing. "So, y'all wanna tell me what's goin' on between the two of you?"

Rick's eyes went wide for a split second before he looked at Michonne and then to her grandmother; he cleared his throat.

"Ma'am?" he questioned, thrown by her sudden query; Pattie placed her cutlery down and tilted her head.

"You and Michonne," she clarified. "Y'all sure are spendin' a lot of time together. What's goin' on?"

His face went red as he looked at Michonne and opened his mouth to answer that yes, they were in fact seeing one another. He wanted to tell Mr. and Mrs. Johnson how special she was to him and how he wanted to do right by her. How he respected her and thought she was the smartest and prettiest girl he had ever known. How, even though they had not known each other that long, all he wanted to do was learn everything about her. How his days were one hundred times better when he got to spend the most miniscule amount of time with her. Laughing. Talking. Being together at that place in that time.

"We're just friends," said Michonne quickly, drawing the attention away from Rick. His gaze fell upon her at the untruth she had just told her grandparents. "Guys and girls can be just friends, you know."

"Oh, I know that, missy," said Pattie. "I don't need no smart ass remarks from no smart ass little girls."

"Sorry, ma'am," replied Michonne with her head down; Rick felt slightly uncomfortable as silence fell over the table. After a moment, he spoke.

"Mrs. Johnson," he said carefully as Michonne glanced up at him noticing the hurt in his eyes. "Michonne's right. We're just friends."

…..

A cool breeze swept up across the ground and encircled the teens as they stood under the pale moon near Rick's car. The calm blue paint seemed darker under the cover of the star-speckled night sky.

"Rick," Michonne started. "Um, look…"

"I get it," he interjected, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the immobile vehicle. "You don't want your grandma and granddaddy to know about us."

If the two young lovers had been standing in the unforgiving daylight, she would have seen the disappointment in his eyes. He was a little hurt, but he was also understanding.

"I'm sorry," Michonne offered sincerely. "I just…I just don't want them to know about us yet."

Rick nodded his head knowingly.

"It's not 'cause I don't like you, because I really, _really_ like you, Rick," she added.

"I really like you, too," he replied. "So I wanna say that, whatever you wanna call this, what's goin' on between us, is fine by me. I just like you and wanna keep seein' you."

Michonne smiled and stepped closer to Rick. He reached out and took hold of her hand.

"Thanks," she whispered as he nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "Tomorrow."

xXxXx

The smell of peaches wafted through the rolled-down window as Rick sped along the red dirt road. On the short drive home, his head was spinning. He could still remember the feeling of Michonne's soft, full lips on his. His skin felt flush from the memory of how she very much craved him as he did her.

When Rick pulled up out the front of his family's home, he found his mother sitting outside. The glow of the porchlight cast her uneven shadow down the steps and onto the ground. Rick stepped out of his car and approached Sheila.

"Ma, is everything okay?" he asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Yes, sweetheart," she replied. "Just gettin' some fresh air. It's a lovely night, ain't it?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Rick in response. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I am," she answered. "How was dinner at the Johnson's?"

"Was good," Rick supplied.

"You've been over there helpin' out so much lately, I was surprised Miss Pattie didn't invite you over sooner," she noted.

"She did," Rick offered. "I just love your cookin' so much, Mama."

This caused Sheila to smile; she leaned over and pressed a kiss to her son's temple.

"Goodness knows you're my sweet boy," she said. "Always saying the nicest things to your dear old mother to make her feel better."

Rick smiled and stayed quiet. Sheila had her good days, other times she seemed so sad. Rick always strived to make his mother happy.

" _And,_ " she added. "I'm so glad you've been keeping busy and helpin' out the Johnsons when you're not here. You're a good boy, Rick."

"Thanks, Ma," he replied. "You sure you're all right out here? I'm about to head on up to my room. Did you need me to fetch you anything before I go?"

"I'm fine, thank you, Baby," said Sheila as the two bid one another goodnight.

xXxXx

"Come on, man," Shane begged as he and Rick sat eating their lunch at the diner that Shane's aunt owned. "You gotta tell me _all_ o' the dirty details."

"I told you. I went to her place for dinner and we made out a little. Besides, a gentleman don't kiss and tell," Rick replied with a grin as his best friend rolled his eyes.

"You ain't that much of a gentleman, Rick," he winked. "Gettin' all hot and heavy with her while her grandma and granddaddy are in the house. You're kinda lucky they think the sun rises and sets on your ass."

"Whatever," said Rick, brushing off the assertion.

"It's true," Shane offered. "You got that good guy vibe goin' on. They must be happy you're the one who's dating their girl…"

"Well, they don't exactly _know_ that we're seein' each other," Rick admitted. "Michonne doesn't want 'em to know yet…"

"Oh _shit_ ," said Shane as he tossed a fry in Rick's direction. "I didn't expect Michonne to be the one who wanted to keep it a secret. It's not like her family's the screwed up one…"

"Screw you," said Rick as he threw the piece of food back at his friend. "I'm out o' here."

"Hey! Don't be like that, man," said Shane as he stood from where he was seated.

"Like what?" asked Rick. "I tell you somethin' and then you go and be a jerk about it; insult my family? You're a real dick, Shane."

"Rick!" called Shane as he watched his friend walk away.

The door of the diner slammed unceremoniously behind the young man as he made his exit. Rick could hear Shane calling after him still, but kept on walking past his friend's pick-up truck and up around the corner. His hands placed deep inside his jeans pockets and his eyes to the ground, he strode along the moderately busy street.

He was walking so quickly that he almost did not see Michonne and her grandfather leaving one of the storefronts. He slowed his walking, and debated whether or not he should approach, given his sour mood. Before he could make a decision, Michonne caught a glimpse of him and waved her hand excitedly. Her wide smile caused Rick to grin back at her as he mirrored her waving gesture. She said something to Mr. Johnson, and then made her way over to where Rick was standing. He wanted to hug her, but did not.

"Hey," he greeted, squinting from the bright sun.

"Hi, Rick," she proffered. "What're you up to?"

"Nothin' much," he replied. "Just goin' for a walk."

"A walk? Where's your car?" she asked, looking around in case it was parked nearby.

Rick sighed and slipped his hands back into his pockets.

"I was hangin' out with Shane just before, got a ride with him," he explained. "Now I'm walkin' 'cause we had a fight. He can be such a dick sometimes."

"Are you okay?" she asked with concern, as she placed her hand to his forearm.

"Yeah," he admitted. "Just needed to get away from him and take a walk. Clear my head."

"Did you want me to walk with you?" she asked in a coy way that Rick found adorable.

"Yeah," he answered. "I'd like that."

xXxXx

The lush, green grass was like a soft cushion beneath them as Rick and Michonne sat facing one another. The shade of the tall trees keeping them out of the rays of the hot, Georgian sun. Birdsongs and children's laughter fanned somewhere off in the distance; a farm truck drove be. Rick plucked blades of grass with his fingers and watched Michonne as she scribbled something in the notebook she was holding.

"You take that with you everywhere?" he asked; she looked up from her page and smiled.

"Yeah, pretty much," she said. "It's good practice. I mean, I want to be a writer so I should write every chance I get."

Rick nodded, thinking it was the practical thing to do for an aspiring author.

"What do you write about?" he queried, untucking his legs and lying on his side; he rested on his elbow.

"Everything," she said, her eyes wide and twinkling. "Anything. It's so quiet here, compared to where I come from, so sometimes I just like to look and listen and write down what I'm thinking or feeling."

"What're you feelin' now?" he asked, plucking yet another blade before letting it fall from his fingers.

"Happy," she said with a grin that lit up her entire face. "It's nice sitting here in this park with you."

Rick grinned. "Yeah, it is."

He then moved from his stretched out position and sat, before he sidled up nearer to Michonne; she closed her book and glanced at him shyly before biting her lip. Rick's gaze shifted from her eyes to her lips as he leaned forward and kissed Michonne. It was soft and chaste; they broke the kiss but kept their faces near and their eyes shut.

"What about now?" Rick whispered, his breath warm on her face. "What do you feel?"

"I feel like I don't ever want this summer to end," she whispered in reply, before gently cupping Rick's face and lightly pressing her lips to his.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews. I appreciate you all very much. I was going to save this update for a later time, but since you've all been so kind, you can have it now!

We're picking up right where we left off…

* * *

Rick responded by deepening their kiss. His tongue coaxed Michonne's mouth open before lapping at hers. A faint moan rumbled in his throat as he placed a hand to the back of her head and sucked her bottom lip into his mouth. Michonne's head was spinning; she met his eagerness with her own fervor as she threaded her fingers through his curls. Just then, the sound of a horn blaring and a wolf whistle interrupted their intimate moment, causing them to end their kiss.

"Rick!" called Shane as he exited his vehicle and sprinted over to the young lovers. "I been lookin' for you everywhere, buddy."

Michonne's head dropped a little as she cleared her throat; Rick, unimpressed, glared at his friend.

"What d'ya want?" he asked, thoroughly annoyed. "Can't you see we're busy?"

"Hey, Michonne," said Shane, ignoring his friend's terse response. "Nice day for it."

She felt her face flush warm and kept her gaze averted.

"Hi," was all that she said.

"Come on, man," Shane said. "I'm sorry for bein' a huge asshole. You know I don't think before I open my big mouth. Let's go down by the river…"

"I'm here with Michonne…"

"She can come too," said Shane. "Seriously, let's all hang out. I got a couple o' six packs of beer. Let me make it up to you. I'll drop y'all back at home later on. Michonne, it's cool, right?"

Michonne looked at Rick and then up at Shane. Not wanting to come between the two buddies, she answered, "Sure. It's cool, if Rick wants to."

"See, it's cool," Shane said, giving his best friend a hopeful look. "We can hang out for a bit and I won't be a dick anymore today, I promise."

"Fine," said Rick. "But only for a bit."

"Yeah, yeah. Of course," Shane offered, wearing a large grin.

Rick got to his feet and then helped Michonne up; she tucked her book and pen back into her backpack; Rick held his hand out to her so she interlaced her fingers together with his. The three teens walked in the direction of Shane's car. Rick opened the door for Michonne as Shane climbed in behind the steering wheel; Rick then got into the pick-up truck.

Shane shifted a little too close to Michonne, which made her feel slightly uncomfortable, so she inched closer to Rick; he draped his arm over her shoulder and she leaned into him. The engine fired up as Shane shifted into first gear. He turned to the girl sitting beside him, gave her a sly wink, and then said, "If I drive too fast, you be sure to just grab onto somethin'."

xXxXx

The lazy afternoon sun peeked through the gaps in the overhead foliage and made the ground appear to be many different shades of brown. A cool breeze swept across the steadily flowing water of the river and caused the leaves to rustle against one another. The branches of the trees swaying out of time as if they were dancing to their own beat. Michonne thought it was lovely as she drew tiny flowers in the margin of her notebook. The small, brief serenity was broken by the sound of can of beer opening and the slurping of the liquid. Shane took a long guzzle before stifling an unpolished burp; he tossed another can to Rick.

"Nah, man," said Rick. "I've had enough. My Daddy's liable to kick my ass."

"Well, from how I see it, your Daddy ain't gonna do a goddamn thing 'cause he ain't here, so have one more with me," said Shane. "Come on, Michonne. Tell your man to have one more drink with his best friend."

"Sorry. Can't do that. I don't own him," she said in a matter-of-fact manner as she glanced up from her page. "If he doesn't want any more to drink, then he probably shouldn't have any more."

"So, you don't own Rick, uh?" asked Shane, his words slurred.

"No, of course not," replied Michonne. "He's his own person."

"But y'all are dating?"

"Yes," she said, glancing over at Rick then back at his friend. She knitted her brow and gave Shane a questioning look. "And for your information, dating someone doesn't mean you own them, like some possession."

"Right. But you don't want anyone, like, hmm, I dunno know, your _grandparents_ , to know you're seein' each other…"

"Shane," Rick chided.

"Nah man, it's okay. You're my best friend and I wanna know what y'all's intentions are and shit," he offered.

"That's _not_ your business," said Michonne, as she stood up. "What happens between me and Rick is between me and Rick. Not his _so-called_ best friend. Not my grandparents. Not anyone."

Rick got to his feet just as Michonne started to walk away.

" _So-called_? Listen up here, girl, see me and this guy right here…"

"Shane, shut the fuck up!" said Rick as he followed along behind Michonne.

"Wait up!" called Rick as she jogged up beside his girlfriend. He ignored Shane's calls and gently took hold of her arm. She did not stop walking.

"Why did you tell him our business, Rick?" she asked, hastening her stride.

"I didn't think anything of it," he proffered, trying to keep up with her pace.

"He's a jerk," she said, not slowing down. "Did you tell him _everything_?"

"No!" said Rick. "Of course not. I didn't tell him about anything we _did_ , just that you wanted to keep quiet about us seein' each other."

Michonne stopped and faced Rick; she folded her arms over her chest.

"You're not happy with me keeping it quiet?" she asked, her expression stern.

"I'm happy with whatever you're happy with," said Rick.

"But what do _you_ want?" asked Michonne, gesturing to Rick with both of her hands; he took hold of them with his.

"I want us to be together," he said in earnest. "You and me. I don't want other people buttin' their noses into our business."

He stepped closer to Michonne and draped her arms up over his shoulders before wrapping his own arms around her waist. He stared into her twinkling, dark brown eyes and then whispered, "I want you. Do you want me?"

"Yes," she replied, just as softly. "I want you, too."

Rick smiled and then leaned in to kiss Michonne; as quickly as their lips met, she pulled away and grimaced.

"What?" he asked, still holding her close.

"Beer breath," she replied before chuckling and kissing his forehead. The two then held one another in an embrace as the sun began to fall away behind the dancing trees.

xXxXx

The sky had turned a brilliant pink, orange, and purple where the remnants of the day gave way to the night. A few stars dotted the deep blue canvas while Rick and Michonne walked hand-in-hand along the red dirt road.

"This backpack's kind o' heavy," said Rick, referring to Michonne's bag that was currently fixed to his shoulders. "What's in it?"

"Stuff," she replied succinctly.

"A lot of stuff?"

"Kind of."

"Why?" asked Rick.

"Just in case," Michonne answered.

"In case of what?"

"In case I have to leave in a hurry," she admitted. Rick stopped walking and then turned to face her.

"Why would you have to leave?" he asked, concerned by her admission. Michonne sighed loudly.

"My Dad called last night, after you left," she offered. "I think he wants to come and take me home soon, but I don't want to go home."

"So you're gonna run away?" he asked.

"Maybe," she answered and kept walking with Rick in tow. "All of the best writers have had different kinds of experiences. I could have experiences, too."

"Michonne," he started. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"What's so bad about goin' home that you'd need to run away?" Rick queried.

Michonne remained quiet for a moment as she found the words.

"I just don't like it there anymore," she lamented.

"Okay. _Look_ , I don't wanna upset you, but I have to ask," said Rick carefully. "Is someone hurtin' you? Is that why you don't wanna go home?"

" _No_ , no," she said quickly, sincerely. "Nothing like that, honestly. I just…I can't be in our house anymore. I can't."

"And your Daddy knows this?"

"Yes."

"Well, what about your Mama?" asked Rick. Michonne let go of his hand, slowed down, and crossed her arms; she blinked back a few tears that threatened to spill. She sighed and then bit her bottom lip.

"My Mom," she said unevenly; her voice a little shaky. "My Mom's not there anymore."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Picking up where we left off. Enjoy!

* * *

Rick searched her impossibly dark brown eyes, breathed in deeply yet discreetly, and then found his composure, before he went to ask his question; before he sought clarification from Michonne.

"She's not _there_ anymore?" he queried. " _What_ …what does that _mean_ exactly?"

Michonne let her gaze fall to the unsealed road. She stilled her breathing and went to answer. Suddenly, the not so distant headlights of a vehicle caught both of their attention. Instinctively, Rick placed a hand at Michonne's side and eased her to the edge of the red dirt road. They waited for the car to pass them by, but it did not. Instead, it slowed and came to a halt beside the pair of teenagers. Rick recognized right away that the car was his mother's, and that she was behind the wheel. The kind-faced woman glanced out of her window and greeted the two.

"Rick, honey," she started. "What're you up to? Who's your friend?"

He looked at his companion and then back at his mother before approaching the car and leaning against the frame of the open window.

"Ma, this is Michonne," said Rick. The girl stepped forward and offered and an amicable grin. "Mr. and Mrs. Johnson's granddaughter."

Sheila smiled widely and then said, "Hello, Michonne. I hadn't even realized that your grandparents had visitors this summer. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you," replied Michonne. "It's nice to meet you."

"Oh and it is nice to meet you too, sweetheart," the woman replied. "Do y'all need a ride?'

Rick turned to Michonne a moment, and then back to his mother and said, "If it's okay with you, Mama, we might walk the rest o' the way."

"You should probably go home with your mom," said Michonne. "I'll get home all right. Besides, I've only gotta go up the road."

Rick went to respond, but Sheila interjected, "I won't hear of it. Hop on in, the both of you. Michonne, I'll drop you off on the way."

Michonne gave the woman a sweet, but shy smile and then looked at Rick. She nodded her head slightly and he took it as her acceptance of the friendly offer.

"Okay," he answered, gesturing for Michonne to get in to the car. "Thanks, Ma."

Rick stepped forward and opened the back passenger's door for his girlfriend; he handed over her backpack. She graciously accepted and then climbed into the back seat; Rick got into the front, beside his mother, who started driving once more.

"Where are y'all comin' from?" asked Sheila as she glanced at her son, and then in the rear view mirror.

"We were hangin' out with Shane down by the river," said Rick.

"Ah, okay. And how's Shane doin'?" Sheila asked.

"Shane's… _Shane_ ," Rick replied. He was still annoyed by his friend for his earlier behavior. He had no idea what had gotten into him, but whatever it might have been, it was definitely putting a strain on their friendship.

"So, Michonne," Sheila started. "That's a real pretty name."

"Thank you, ma'am," the girl answered.

"You're here for the summer?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I honestly didn't even realize," Sheila reiterated. "Rick didn't say anything. Sweetie, you didn't tell me the Johnsons had family stayin'."

"Oh, it's just me," said Michonne. "I stay with them most summers."

"That's so nice," Sheila offered earnestly. "I'm glad to get to meet you; I'm glad my boy is making more friends…"

Rick and Michonne both smiled, though the other did not see it.

"…That explains why he's been spending so much time over there. And it's no wonder, too," said the oft times hazy woman. "You sure are a pretty one."

"Ma," said a blushing Rick.

"It's true," said Sheila. "She's a very pretty girl. All I'm sayin' is I know now why you've been makin' it your business to visit with the Johnsons."

Rick's cheeks flushed even more; Michonne's face began to grow warm.

"Mama," said Rick, not knowing what else to say.

"Okay, I'll shut up now," said Sheila, wearing a bright smile.

Silence encompassed the small space as they moved along the red dirt road. Rick turned to look at Michonne; she gave him a coy smile. Sheila signalled to turn and then addressed her passenger in the back.

"I'll drop you off at the front of your house, Michonne," said Sheila as she steered the vehicle up the long driveway.

"Thank you," said the teenaged girl.

"It's no trouble at all. Your grandmamma and granddaddy are lovely and have always been kind to me and mine," she proffered. "It's the very least I could do. Please give them my regards."

"I will, Mrs. Grimes," said Michonne as she opened the door to get out. "Thanks, again. I'll see you later."

"Goodnight, sweetie," Sheila said warmly, brightly.

Michonne looked over at Rick and smiled. "See you soon, Rick."

"Yeah," he answered, wearing a bright smile of his own. "Soon."

After closing the car door and slinging her backpack onto her shoulder, Michonne stood and watched as the car moved away. The red tail lights grew smaller as Rick and his mother drove off. She let out a deep sigh, smoothed her hair down, and then approached the old house.

xXxXx

Rick and Sheila drove along the road towards their home in silence for a small while before she spoke once again.

"So," she said. "Michonne seems lovely."

"She's cool," said Rick, glancing at his mother; she kept her eyes trained on the road.

"Why didn't you mention her before?" she prodded.

"I don't know," Rick shrugged; Sheila kept talking.

"When we had that talk about girls, was she the girl you were talkin' about?" she asked.

"Maybe," Rick admitted shyly.

"Well, I'd say you should invite her over sometime, maybe for dinner or something, but you know how your Daddy is with guests droppin' by," said Sheila as she pulled up at their house.

"I know," said Rick, as he ran his fingers through his curls. Both he and his mother shared a look; Sheila smiled reassuringly, and her son reciprocated.

"She really does seem lovely," she offered sincerely.

"She is," said Rick, as they both moved to get out of the car.

xXxXx

Michonne washed her face, brushed her teeth, and then wrapped her hair in the purple silk scarf that her mother had gifted her with for her sixteenth birthday. She made her way into her room and climbed underneath the colorful covers that were neatly draped over the mattress. Michonne settled into the night. She extinguished the bedside lamp and closed her eyes. The first image that came to her mind's eye was Rick. She smiled to herself as she thought of his handsome features and kind-heartedness.

A warmth enveloped her; she wondered a moment if his mother, after their brief and random encounter, liked her. She was certain that Sheila _did_ like her; she seemed forthright and sincere like her son. She thought for a second if Sheila could tell that there was something else to their friendship; if she knew that they were _more_ than friends.

Michonne then pictured what it would be like to walk hand-in-hand with Rick, out in the open for everyone to see. How it would be for them to regard one another as girlfriend and boyfriend in front of their group of friends. To embrace him in public without judgement or reprimand from her family or his. She knew her grandparents liked Rick well enough, but would their favor persist if they found out that the teen craved their granddaughter as she did him?

Michonne let her mind wander to the feelings that Rick had invoked in her. How his mouth felt locked onto hers; how his lips felt so firm yet soft. How his tongue lapped at her own when they kissed. How she, in the headiness of their tryst, felt his arousal pressed against her. How curious, and a little gratified she was at knowing she had caused his body to react like that; how her own body responded to his touch. How the surprising, yet pronounced throbbing pulsated between her thighs and her most secret place grew moist from Rick's avid attentions. How it all felt so new and wonderful and somewhat forbidden. Michonne bit her bottom lip as that throbbing appeared once more; in that moment, she wanted nothing more than for Rick to show up at her window and quell the fire that was swirling at her core and threatening to engulf her.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hello everybody! Did you see the new promo for S8? Michonne was wearing Rick's denim shirt! Ugh! I cannot wait to see what transpired for that to happen. Not long now, my lovelies! Anyhoo, please accept this small offering. Enjoy!

* * *

 _The bright sun shone down on the mother and her child as a swirl of color passed them by at a dizzying rate. They held each other's hands and spun. Michonne, short of breath but laughing; her mother, much the same. As they both came tumbling down to the vibrantly green grass below, the chortling continued. Michonne closed her eyes a moment and draped her arm over her tummy. Soon, her laughter was the only sound that permeated the sweeping space. Upon opening her eyes, she found that her mother was nowhere in sight. Searching the immediate area proved to be futile; her mother was gone. Frantically the teenager stood and placed her hands to the back of her head as she turned in every direction._

 _"_ _Mom?" she called, feeling her chest tighten. "Mom!"_

Michonne woke with a start. Her body was drenched in sweat and shook slightly; her mouth was dry, her eyes, wet with tears. She sat up in bed and caught her breath. Her heart, though still racing, ached with a sharp pang. She drew her knees up close to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. After a moment, the tears rolled down her face.

...

"You look tired, Baby Girl," said Mr. Johnson as he sipped from his morning coffee and watched Michonne lace up her shoes. "You feelin' okay? Maybe you should give your training a miss this morning."

"I'm okay, Grandpa," the girl replied. "Besides, running helps to clear my mind."

"What's on your mind?" asked Pattie as she joined the pair in in the kitchen; the girl shrugged.

"Stuff," she said, as she kissed her grandmother's cheek and then bit into an apple. "But I'm okay."

"All right," said Pattie as she sat down at the table. "You make sure you eat more than just that apple when you get back."

"Yes, ma'am," said Michonne with a smile.

…..

The sun was finally creeping up over the tops of the trees. Rick held the wire in place while his father cut it and then fastened it to the steel peg. The finishing touches to the fence were almost done. Brett, the farmhand, who was not much older than the teen, approached on one of the horses.

"Mr. Grimes," he offered. "Betsy won't kick over. She stopped workin' when I got half way up the back paddock. You'd better come have a look."

The older man groaned as he glanced up at the young man.

"Stay here and finish things up with Rick," said Gene as he removed his well-worn gloved and shoved them into the back pocket of his jeans; it was a gesture that Rick often mimicked unknowingly.

"Yes, sir," Brett replied. He slid from atop the handsome mare and tied her to the sturdy section of fence out of habit; she was a docile creature.

Gene climbed into his truck and headed in the direction of the back paddock.

"Hey man," said Brett as he examined Rick's handiwork.

"Hey," Rick replied. "We're nearly done here, but you can help me tie these off."

He gestured to where the wire had been cut. Brett nodded his head.

"Sure thing," he replied and got to work.

"So, how long ago did Betsy shit herself?" Rick asked.

"Twenty minutes," Brett laughed. "But you know damn well I tried to get her to start before I came up here to see your old man."

"I hear ya," Rick replied with a knowing smile.

"He'll probably cuss the whole way up to the back paddock," joked Brett.

"Just be thankful he didn't cuss you out," said Rick, half-jokingly. "I would've been still up there trying to get her to start 'cause I know how he is."

The two laughed again before Rick spoke once more.

"I wish he woulda taken the horse though," said Rick.

"Why's that?" asked Brett.

"Well, if he can't get Betsy started, he'll forget about comin' back up here and I'll have to carry all of this back on my own."

Both boys looked down at the fencing materials.

"Shit," said Brett. "Don't worry, I'll go up that way after we're done here and bring it back."

Just as Rick went to thank Brett, his eyes landed on a figure fast approaching down the red dirt road. He smiled, knowing it was Michonne. He looked down at his watch, impressed with her steadfastness. Brett was saying something, but Rick was not paying attention anymore. He unnoticeably removed his glove and brushed his fingers through his hair before making sure his shirt was tucked neatly into his jeans. The older boy noticed that the other was seemingly distracted and followed his gaze.

"Well, hello there," said Brett, to no one in particular, as he ogled Michonne. Rick shot him an annoyed glance before he turned his attention back to his girlfriend.

She slowed down and did a few quick stretches before walking over to the fence line; her smile was wide.

"Hey," said Rick, before he climbed through to the other side.

"Hi," she replied.

"Hey," said Brett."

"Hello," said Michonne.

"I'm Brett."

"Michonne. Nice to meet you."

"It's damn sure nice to meet you."

Rick could not help but roll his eyes; Michonne gave an awkward smile and said nothing further. She then focussed on her beau.

"Give us a minute," said Rick to Brett, before leading Michonne away a few paces.

"I was thinkin' about you last night," he said quietly, almost seductively; she smiled sweetly for him and felt her face flush warm.

"Yeah?" was all she could muster.

"Yeah," he replied with a crooked grin. "Can I see you later?"

He discreetly took hold of one of her hands.

"I'd like that," she answered.

"I'll pick you up a little after lunchtime?"

"Okay," said Michonne.

The pair stared at one another for a moment; Rick's eyes trailed slowly from hers, down to her full lips, and then back up again. He stepped closer to Michonne, dipped his head, and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to her mouth. He smiled at her and then said, "Okay."

…..

The sun was much higher above the tree line than when the son and his father had started their duties. Rick helped Brett load the last of the heavy rolls of wire into the tray of the truck, threw in a bag of tools, and then slammed the tray door shut.

"You wanna drive?' asked Brett, as he tossed Rick the keys.

"Nah, man," said Rick, as he returned them to Brett.

They climbed aboard and drove off. Rick leaned his arm out of the window and let his mind wander to Michonne. He could tell that there was something painful in her past that she was not sharing with him. He wanted her to open up to him and feel comfortable in talking with him, but he did not want to put her under any pressure. Instead, he would wait for her to be ready. Suddenly, his train of thought shifted to something of a different nature, yet along the same lines: Being ready.

The moments before dinner at her grandparents' house played over in his mind. The way that Michonne had ignited his senses. How kissing and touching her made his body feel as if her were on fire. He shifted in his seat as the memories of her body underneath his came back to him vividly. In that moment, he was _ready_ to do whatever she would let him do. Just as suddenly as he and she were interrupted by Mr. Johnson, Rick was drawn from his thoughts by Brett.

"Rick?"

"Uh?"

"I was just sayin', if you and your girl wanted to use my hut to, _ya know_ , that's cool by me," Brett supplied.

Rick felt his face blush at the offer, as if his thoughts had been heard.

"I think we're okay for now," he replied, not knowing what else to say.

"So, you're not gettin' any action then?" asked Brett.

Rick shook his head; he did not want to talk about his sex life, or lack thereof, with the guy who worked for his father. It was not as if they were close or anything. Though, after having a falling out with his best friend, he thought it was kind of nice to have someone else to talk to.

"It ain't like that," said Rick.

"But she's your girl?"

"Yeah, but we haven't even done anything yet."

"But you damn sure wanna, don't ya?" Brett teased.

Rick could not help but smile, though he remained silent.

"I'm tellin' ya, boy; use my place, or one of the other huts. Ain't nobody in there. If you want some alone time with your girl, that's what you should do."

The younger of the two contemplated the advice a moment before staring out of the window.

"Maybe," was all he said; a small smile playing on his features as he thought about the possibilities.

xXxXx

A soft breeze that swept across the water did little to stave off the almost tortuous heat of the Georgian summer. Rick threw another pebble into the river while Michonne sat beside him on the bank.

"What did you tell him?" asked Rick.

"That I didn't want to go home yet," she replied, speaking of the phone call she had had with her father earlier in the day.

"What did he say?"

"He got upset with me again," she sighed, before going silent. It remained quiet between the two of them until it grew uncomfortable, like the heat.

"You okay?" he asked, trying to get her to talk about how she was feeling.

"Yep," was all she said, before standing and kicking off her shoes in the warm sand. "Come on."

Rick watched as she drew her tank over the top of her head and let it fall to the ground. His eyes roamed over her half naked form as she sauntered down closer to the water's edge; the whit sports bra set strikingly again her dark brown skin. She smiled back at him teasingly and Rick wasted no more time in stripping away his shirt and taking off his sneakers.

He was beside her in seconds as she took hold of his hand and led him out farther into the river. When the water was just above their waists, she turned and draped her arms over his shoulders; his hands gripped her hips. He stared into her beautiful brown eyes without saying anything. The tenderness within his gaze caused her heart to swell. She brushed a curl from his face and leaned forward, planting a kiss on is lips. At first slow and gentle, Michonne soon deepened the kiss as their tongues lapped at one another.

Rick placed is hand at the back of her head as he hungrily responded to her. But she pulled away from him and waded out into the water; he followed her, and playfully caught her from behind. Wrapping his arms about her waist, Rick pressed his swollen lips to her shoulder before peppering kisses up to her neck. She let out a pleasured, unintentional moan and Rick felt his arousal stir inside of his shorts. His hand snaked upwards over her flat stomach, inching closer to her breast, hidden away behind the flimsy fabric. He stopped, hesitantly, before kissing her skin once again. After a short while, Michonne turned to face him; his hands rested on her round backside before he covered her mouth with his once more. They drew apart breathlessly and Michonne smiled at him; his expression was intense as he whispered, "You wanna come over to my place?"


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Thanks for the feedback! A few of you have picked up on some of the subtleties I have tried to convey, so I feel like I'm going great guns with this story. I appreciate your readership so much. Let's check in with our faves…

* * *

The fabric of the shirt was difficult to manoeuvre over her wet skin, but Michonne persevered. Rick, it seemed, had no trouble dressing quickly since Michonne had said that she did, indeed, want to venture with him back to his home.

He took note of her struggling slightly, and soon made his way over to her to help. Once she had gotten the top on, the teens shared a smile and then a kiss before walking up the bank to Rick's car. He opened the door for Michonne and she offered him her thanks with another, more fervent kiss. Rick broke the kiss hurriedly, and then climbed into the car beside her. Soon, their lips were connected once more. Rick tried to close the distance between them, but ended up bumping his knee on the gear shift. He let out a pained groan and drew away from Michonne.

"Are you okay?" she asked while he scrunched up his face.

He took a few quick breaths and nodded his head.

"Yeah," he replied. "Just clumsy. Plus there ain't that much room in this car to, ya know."

He felt his face grow warm; as warm as the rest of his body currently was.

"Maybe we should just head on over to your place," she suggested coyly.

"All right," said Rick as he started the engine. "Let's do that."

xXxXx

The ride to the Grimes family property was quiet, but the anticipation in the car was thick; well, at least with the teenaged boy it was. Rick could not help his nerves; it felt as if his heart was about to leap from his chest. He was excited and slightly scared all at once. As he steered his car from the red dirt road and approached his house, he glanced sideways at Michonne. She seemed lost in thought as she stared out of the window. While he could scarcely keep the eager grin from his face, she was quiet, sombre. He stopped the car at the main gate to the farm and turned to face his girlfriend.

"I'm just gonna run up to the house and grab the keys to the hut," he offered. "Are you all right?"

Michonne leaned forward and kissed Rick's mouth once more. "I'm good," she supplied. "Please, just hurry back."

…..

It had been some time since Rick had actually been inside of one of the huts on his family's farm; there were three in total. They were reserved for seasonal workers and the occasion farmhand that needed somewhere to stay while they earned their keep. Sheila had been adamant in telling Rick and his brothers that they were not to venture over to the huts when they were occupied; their employees needed their privacy, plus they were situated a long way from the main house. Rick knew that he and Michonne would not be interrupted there.

He made sure to park his car over near the back fence, out of view from the paddock. His father would still be working closer to where Old Route 3 ran alongside their perimeter. Even though the teen did not take Brett up on his offer, he knew that the farmhand would be working, so no one would be in proximity of the hut at all that afternoon.

Rick exited the vehicle first, followed by Michonne; they held hands and walked towards the small, weather worn structure. Rick searched his pocket for the keys as they stopped at the front door. He unlocked it and then stepped inside. It was dusty and dark; no one had been in there is some time. It was slightly smaller than a trailer, with many of the same amenities, save for a toilet; the occupants had to make use of an outhouse a few yards away.

Michonne stood close to Rick and gauged the small quarters. It was not what she had in mind when he had invited her back to his place, but she understood why: It was secluded and private. They could have time there alone to do whatever it was that they desired.

"So," said Rick, placing his hands on his hips. "This is it, I guess. I know it ain't much, but no one will bother us here."

She nodded and walked over to the small table that sat in the kitchenette. It was covered in dust, and there were a few old cigarette butts in the small, brown glass ashtray that sat in the middle. She traced her finger along the laminated surface and drew a line. Old, off-white curtains hung over the small windows; there was little light from the afternoon sun that reached inside.

"It needs cleaning," she stated; not feeling the same as she did earlier while being overcome by lust.

"I would've cleaned it if I knew we were gonna be here," he explained, realizing that the moment had most likely passed them by.

"I know," she said, walking towards the bedroom; Rick followed behind her.

As she peered in, she scrunched up her face even more. The small double bed had a plastic covering over a bare mattress. Rick scratched the back of his head and furrowed his brow.

"I probably should've thought this through," he said, more to himself than to her; he ambled out of the bedroom and went to the kitchen table. After dusting off a chair with his hand, he took up a seat. Michonne followed soon thereafter and copied his action. Rick let out an audible sigh as the two teenagers sat in silence, staring at one another.

"So, what now?" asked Michonne; Rick shrugged.

"Dunno," he replied in earnest. "I'm sorry 'bout this. I just…I got carried away, I guess. I'm sorry this ain't what you expected."

Michonne shrugged, "That's okay," she answered sincerely. "I think I changed my mind before we got here anyways."

Rick nodded and bit his bottom lip. "Just so you know, I wouldn't want you to do anything that, ya know, you weren't ready to do."

She gifted him with a sweet smile, "I know…and ditto."

He smiled back at her and the awkwardness between them faded away. Rick looked around the room and suddenly got to his feet. He walked over to the cupboard directly under the sink and started foraging around. Michonne shot him an inquisitive stare.

"What are you lookin' for?" she asked.

"These," he said, before turning and holding up a bottle of Clorox and a dishcloth.

"What're you gonna do with those?" asked Michonne, though she had a good idea of what Rick's answer would be.

"Well," he said as he straightened his stance. "I'm gonna clean this place up."

…..

The smell of ripened peaches and freshly cut oaten wafted by as Rick and Michonne sat side-by-side on the step of the quaint dwelling. The distinctive, clean odor of bleach permeated the common living area of the hut. The pair of teens had worked through the rest of the afternoon cleaning up the place; the windows were now open, letting the cool summer breeze sweep through the rooms. The whole space now felt fresh as the couple took a well-deserved rest.

"That went quicker than I thought it would," Michonne admitted.

"Yeah," Rick agreed. "Once we got started, it took up no time at all."

"Well, we were here for the whole afternoon," she offered.

"True," he replied. "This day didn't end up how I thought it would at all."

"Nope," she smiled.

"But still," he said, taking her hand in his. "I'm not complaining."

"Oh yeah?" she asked playfully.

"Yeah," he answered. "I figure, every day I spend with you is better than the one before it, so you won't hear any complaints from me."

A bright smile spread over Michonne's pretty features as she rested her head gently on Rick's shoulder.

"You're the sweetest guy I've ever met," she said softly. "I don't wanna leave this place. I don't wanna leave you."

As quickly as the last rays of light began to disappear on the horizon, the mood between them shifted. A sombre tone now resonated where, only moments ago, innocent joy resounded.

"I know," he replied sadly. "And I don't want you to leave."

…..

The screen door swung closed behind Michonne after she entered her grandparents' home. She could smell catfish and rice cooking in her grandmother's kitchen; her stomach grumbled as she kicked off her shoes. Just as she was about to call out to Pattie and ask how long before the meal would be ready, she heard the old woman's voice, low and commanding.

"She needs more time … _I know that_. She's still hurtin'. This time away is doin' wonders for her. It's been how long since you've even gotten her to leave her bedroom? No…don't be silly. I ain't puttin' you down. This is about what Michonne needs… _I know that_ …Hmmm. Yes…Hey now, you don't have to explain a _damn_ thing to me, of all people…All right, then. Look, try her again tomorrow. I got dinner on the stove…All right. You too. Bye."

Michonne waited a moment before she stepped into the kitchen.

"Hey, Gramma," she offered before taking a seat at the table.

"Hey, Baby," said Pattie. "You just missed your Daddy on the phone."

Michonne shrugged, "What did he want?"

"He wanted to know if you're doin' okay," said Pattie as she turned the stove off and then faced her granddaughter.

The teenager shrugged.

"Is he okay?" she asked, sadly.

"I think so," Pattie supplied. "He just misses you like crazy."

Michonne felt the tears well in her eyes as she nodded.

"I miss him too," she admitted, her voice shaky. "But I'm not ready, Gramma. I'm not ready to be back in that house."

"I know, Baby," said Pattie as she stepped closer to Michonne and wrapped her arms around the girl. "But you realize you can't stay here forever, right?"

"Yeah," the girl proffered. "But I can stay here until I'm ready?"

"Yes," Pattie replied. "For as long as you need."

Michonne smiled as she drew out of her embrace with her grandmother. Pattie wiped the tears away from her cheek, and then she knit her brow.

"Michonne?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"You wanna tell me why I can smell bleach on you?"

* * *

A/N: Awwww, nothing gets past Miss Pattie.

Here's a little sneak peek of what's to come:

 _Rick's breath was uneven and his hand shook. His rough palm came to rest just below Michonne's navel; his fingers already lodged between her warm skin and the fabric of her jeans. She stared up at him, her eyes laden with desire, much like his own. Slowly, as if granting him permission, she bit her lip and offered a nod of her head. Whether it was from nerves or disbelief that they were really moving in a more intimate direction, Rick froze up; his eyes remained locked on Michonne's. Noticing his hesitation, she drew his face back to hers and caught his lips in another kiss. Covering his hand with hers, she guided his fingers into her panties._


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, everyone! You're all so lovely and I appreciate your support. Okay, things are heating up in this instalment, in more ways than one. Enjoy!

* * *

The early morning sun had not even reached the tops of the trees, and Rick was already covered in sweat. Unloading the bales of oaten from the cart, attached the back of the tractor, was always a tedious job. His father drove the machine while Rick and Brett did the heavy lifting. The smell of cow muck assaulted his senses; the large beasts' low mooing was the soundtrack to his day.

Rick wrestled the last bundle from the cart and dropped it to the ground; he removed his gloves and then wiped his brow with the back of his hand.

"Daddy," he called out, squinting in the same way that his father often did. "That's it. We're all done."

"All right," Gene answered. "Hop on and we'll head on up to the barn."

Rick and Brett both climbed onto the back of the cart as Gene turned it slowly, and headed in the direction of one of the larger barns. Rick held on to the edges of the cart while his legs dangled off the side; the bumpy, uneven track caused them to bounce around. Rick smiled to himself as he remembered better times when his father used to take him and his two brothers for rides around their farm on the old tractors. They would laugh until their stomachs hurt while holding on for dear life. A brief sadness draped itself over the teenager. He was drawn from his mournful musings by his father speaking directly to him, over the rumbling of the traction engine.

"We'll take your car," said Gene.

"Uh?" called Rick.

"I said that I gotta go to town later. I want you to drive me in," said Gene loudly.

"Okay," replied Rick. "Let me know when."

xXxXx

"Mama," said Rick, as he peered around his parents' bedroom door. "I need some clean sheets."

"I just changed your sheets, honey," she replied, looking up from where she was sitting on her bed. "Did it today. While you were off workin' with your Daddy."

"Well, what did you do with the other ones?" he asked, scrunching his face up slightly. He was apprehensive about even having this conversation with Sheila, out of fear she would pry into his reasons why he was seeking them out.

"They're in the laundry room," she answered. "What did you think I did with them? Tossed 'em in an incinerator?"

She laughed and Rick shook his head at her attempt at humor; he gave her a patient smile.

"Did you want me to load the washing machine for you?" he asked.

"No, sweetheart," she answered. "I have a certain way I like to do it. I tell you what, though, since you're being so helpful, how about you hang the load up for me when it's ready?"

"All right," said Rick. "I can do that for you. Just give me a holler when you need me."

xXxXx

The soft melody of a slow, sad county song crept out of the speakers as Rick and Gene drove onto the red dirt road. The teen drove carefully, ever mindful of his father's watchful eye. They rarely went to town together where it was just to two of them. The silence that was between them was comfortable, familiar; almost expected. Gene broke it.

"Where's that Walsh boy?" he asked.

"Who? Shane?" said Rick.

"I ain't seen him around lately," Gene continued.

"We're not exactly talkin' to each other right now," Rick sighed.

"Why's that?"

"He acts like he ain't got no manners," Rick said bluntly.

"Y'all fightin' over a girl, then, uh?" asked Gene, with a knowing smirk; Rick did not offer a response right away.

"Nah, it's more like he doesn't respect our friendships with the girls," he said.

"Yeah, well, friendships with girls can be complicated," said Gene as he scratched his beard. "When I was your age, boys and girls weren't exactly friends like y'all are today, Son."

Rick listened. It was nice to be having a conversation with his father. It was nice to hear him speak with a gentleness to his inflection.

"Guess it's just a different time," he continued. "But I don't ever recall havin' girls for friends, sure, I had _girlfriends_ , but never friends who were girls. Don't think we had too much in common."

"My friends are pretty cool," Rick offered. "We're all different, but we get along fine all the time. Well, most of the time, when Shane's not being an asshole."

The pair shared a little laugh together.

"You like any of 'em _more_ than just friends?" asked Gene; Rick blushed as he kind of knew what was coming next.

"I don't know," he answered awkwardly.

"Have you fooled around with any of 'em?"

"Dad! You're not seriously gonna give me 'the Talk', again, are ya?"

"Ya damn right I am," he replied with a seriousness to his expression. "With everything that's been goin' on and how busy I've been, how busy we've _both_ been, we haven't really talked about all o' this stuff properly. You've grown up before my eyes, and it's like I ain't even noticed. You'll be seventeen in two weeks. And I guess I feel like I've missed a lot of things with you, since…since everything happened."

The mood turned somber quickly, before Gene spoke once more. "Besides," he proffered. "Your Mama's been pesterin' lately to talk about stuff and things with you."

The two chuckled and Rick felt slightly less awkward than he did a moment ago.

"I haven't, ya know, been foolin' around," said Rick, keeping his eyes on the road ahead.

"At all, or ever?"

"Ever," Rick admitted, his face grew warm again.

"So what d'ya wanna know?" asked Gene as Rick shrugged. "You know where all the parts go and where babies come from and all o' that?"

Yeah," said Rick quickly. "Of course."

"Well, what don't ya know?"

"I guess there are a couple o' things," Rick started, as he broached the subject carefully. "Like, how do you know when you're ready to do it?"

"Honestly," said Gene, keeping his eyes on the road as well. "You won't know until you're there in the moment, gettin' all hot and heavy. Thing is, your body's gonna be screamin' at you to go for it. That's the tricky part. Little Rick's gonna try to tell Big Rick what to do. Just 'cause Little Rick's ready, don't mean that Big Rick is."

The teenager wished there was some way he could escape the conversation, now that it was in full swing. He remained outwardly calm even though he was sure he was going to die from embarrassment if his father mentioned 'Little Rick' again.

"What I'm tryin' to say is, there's a lot of responsibility that comes with sex," Gene said plainly. "You really won't be sure about goin' all the way until you're in the moment. Just make sure you're careful and use protection."

Rick nodded his head in understanding.

"Was that all you wanted to know about?" Gene questioned, while his son contemplated how he would word what he was going to say.

"How do you do it so it's, ya know, good for the girl?" asked Rick, he was blushing again. "Like, if it's her first time, how do you make sure you're not gonna hurt her or that it feels good for her?"

"If you do somethin', and it seems like she likes it, then keep on doin' it. Don't rush in. Take your time and let her lead you," Gene responded thoughtfully. "Is that it?"

"Yes, sir," said Rick. "Thank you."

"Good," said Gene as he fumbled through his pockets. "Here."

Rick looked down to see the crumpled twenty-dollar bill in his father's hand.

"Daddy? What's this for?"

"Take your ass on over to the drugstore and get some condoms," said Gene. "Because I damn sure ain't raisin' no more babies."

xXxXx

The paving behind the local supermarket was littered with cigarette butts and stale, trampled gum. Michonne leaned against the painted brick wall with both her hands in the pockets of her shorts. The sun was high in the sky and there was no breeze to cool her skin. The nearby door swung open, and then Sasha stepped out; her shift had just ended.

"Hey," she said to Michonne. "Thanks for waiting for me."

"That's okay," Michonne replied. "Let's get goin'."

The two girls walked along through the alleyway and then out onto the street. Sasha retrieved some gum from her back pocket and handed it over to Michonne. They laughed and joked as they made their way towards the park in the center of town; suddenly, a car pulled up alongside them and the horn sounded a few times. Sasha smiled, but her companion did not; it was Shane.

"Where are y'all off to?" he asked as Sasha leaned in his window.

"Nowhere," she said. "I just got off work."

"Wanna come swimming?" he questioned; Sasha looked at Michonne, who shook her head.

"Nah, we'll give it a miss," said Sasha; Shane glanced over at Michonne.

"Hey, girl. Where's Rick?" he asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

"At home, I guess," was all she said while crossing her arms.

"Look, Michonne, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked as he turned off his engine and got out of the car.

She all but rolled her eyes. "Go on."

"Maybe we should talk in private?"

"Nah," said Michonne. "Anything you need to say to me, you can say in front of Sasha."

"All right, then," he started. "I'm sorry for bein' a real asshole the other day."

"Did Rick tell you to apologize to me?"

"Nah, girl," he said truthfully. "He ain't talkin' to me."

Michonne and Sasha shared a look.

"Okay, thanks," Michonne offered, before she turned to leave.

"Hey, can you let him know I said sorry to ya?" he asked.

"Yeah, all right," she responded, and kept walking.

"Thanks!" Shane called out as he watched Michonne walk away.

xXxXx

"What am I missin'?" Rick said aloud to himself as he scanned the items spread out on his bed. There were two bottles of Coka Cola; five candy bars; two neatly folded white sheets; three library loan books; a blue pen; and a notepad. Rick placed the sheets in his backpack first, squishing them down to the bottom. Next was the soda, candy, books, and writing materials. He looked over at his nightstand and remembered the brown paper bag. After grabbing it from his top drawer, Rick opened it and peeked inside: The purple box with TROJAN printed on it stared up at him.

"What ya doin'?" asked Jeffrey as he bolted into Rick's bedroom; the older boy stuffed the condoms into his backpack quickly.

"Nothin'," Rick replied, shoving his brother out of the way. Jeffrey sat down on the bed while Rick rummaged through his closet.

"Where're ya goin'?"

"Nowhere," said Rick.

"Why you got your bag packed?"

"Why you ask so many questions?" Rick asked before tossing a bundled-up shirt in his brother's direction. Jeffrey caught it and then shrugged.

"Dunno," he replied. "Can I come with ya?"

"Nope," said Rick.

"Well, I know you've got candy. Can I have some candy?" asked Jeffrey as he reached into the backpack and pulled out the paper bag.

"Leave it!" said Rick as he turned and lunged towards his brother; Jeffrey pulled the bag away before the older Grimes could snatch it from his grasp. The purple box fell to the floor as the two wrestled for it.

"What's a _Tro-jan_?" asked Jeffrey, his face scrunched up.

"Nothin', you jerk," said Rick, now annoyed, as he pushed his brother's head to the side, and then picked up the condoms. "Now get out of my room!"

"I'm tellin' Mama on you, you huge a-hole!" he screamed back at Rick while he scrambled towards the door.

"What're you gonna tell her, cry-baby?"

"That you won't share your fancy Trojan candy with me."

"God!" said Rick, highly frustrated by now, as he went to his bag and retrieved two Big Cat bars. "Here! Take these, you little shithead."

He threw them at Jeffrey; they hit the floor. The younger of the pair picked up the candy, shot his brother a satisfied smirk, and then flipped him off before darting down the corridor.

xXxXx

It was late afternoon by the time Rick was able to get away from the house and make his way up to the hut. His backpack sat on the front passenger's seat as he drove with the windows rolled down. He pressed down on the brake pedal as another car came into view just up the narrow track; it was Brett, who pulled alongside Rick.

"Hey, where you off to?" Brett asked.

"Nowhere," Rick replied.

"All right, well, my key's under the mat out the front and there's beer in the fridge," he offered with a grin. "Catch you later."

Rick shook his head and waved him off, before continuing on his way. When he reached the hut that he and Michonne had cleaned, he unlocked the door and took his bag inside. He placed it down on the table and then checked the refrigerator; it was cool and thankfully still running, after being switched back on. Rick took the drinks and candy from his bag, and put them in the fridge. He then removed the books and writing materials, and set them on the small coffee table, before making his way into the bedroom.

Rick retrieved the condoms and held them in his hand while examining the box. He crumpled up the brown paper bag, and then placed the purple box into the drawer of the nightstand, smiling to himself as he closed it. Finally, he took out the clean sheets and made the bed as neatly as he could. He sighed when he realized he needed a couple of pillows. He looked down at his wristwatch, and then decided to make a quick trip back to the main house.

…..

"You sure you don't want any?" asked Michonne as she held half of the Big Cat bar out to Rick while they sat side-by-side on the small sofa.

"I'm sure," he replied with a smile. "I got 'em just for you, anyways."

She beamed at him, "Go on. I don't mind sharing."

He grinned and then said, "All right."

Michonne held onto the candy while she placed it into Rick's mouth. They sat silently while he chewed the treat.

"I did have five candy bars for you…"

"So you ate the others?" she joked.

"Nah, nothin' like that," he assured her. "Jeff cried around until I gave him two."

"Aww, he's such a little cutie pie," said Michonne; Rick rolled his eyes.

"I don't think so," he replied. "He's a shithead."

"He is not!" Michonne countered. "He's cute."

"Oh yeah?" asked Rick, feigning annoyance.

"Yeah," said Michonne playfully while she nudged Rick's shoulder with hers.

"Is he cuter than me?" he said as he reached over and tickled her sides, causing her to jerk away from him.

"Yes!"

Rick continued his tickling while Michonne giggled and tried to squirm out of his grasp. He held her in place with one hand, and tickled her with the other. Her back pressed firmly to his chest.

"Sorry!" she exhaled, trying to regain some composure as he kept up his playful onslaught. "You're cuter! Rick, you're cuter! Please stop it!"

He stopped his barrage and held onto Michonne; she laughed, breathless, still in his arms. Soon, his lips descended onto her bare shoulder. Next, he trailed kisses up to her neck, where he gently sucked at her smooth skin. She tilted her head to the side and relished in the feeling of his mouth. Slowly, Rick shifted his hand from her abdomen, and slid it under her shirt. She felt smooth and firm and his fingers craved more of her. He moved his hand up towards her chest, stopping before he came in contact with the fabric of her sports bra.

"Is this okay?" he whispered close to her ear; his voiced deeper than usual.

"Yes," she replied.

At first, he massaged her small mounds through the undergarment, and then he felt a stirring in his shorts. By the time he had slipped his hand into her bra and felt her perky nipples stiffen at his touch, Rick had a full erection.

He rubbed her breasts and Michonne's head started to swim. She closed her eyes and let all of the new sensations wash over her: Rick's fingers stimulating her nipples; his lips and tongue on her neck; his arousal pressed against her back; and her own arousal throbbing between her thighs.

"Rick," she said, her voice throaty. "Let's go to the bedroom."

xXxXx

The pair shared a deep, slow kiss as they stepped into the small room. Rick kicked off his shoes and pulled his shirt over his head; he dropped it to the floor and then caught Michonne's lips in another kiss. He drew away, stared into her eyes, and then laid down on the bed. She gave him a smile, and then climbed onto the mattress next to him. He covered her body with his before they continued to kiss.

Michonne threaded her fingers through Rick hair as he drew her top and bra upward, exposing her naked breasts. He let out a lustful moan and ran his fingers over one of them, before kissing and sucking her nipple of the other into his mouth. Now Michonne moaned and Rick felt himself quiver inside his shorts. She was perfect and driving him wild. He thrust his hips forward to ease some of the pressure on his stiffened length; she could feel him hard against her thigh.

He was driving her crazy, and she wanted him to touch her most secret place. She moved his hand from her breast and inched it lower down her abdomen. Rick's breath was ragged and his hand shook. His rough palm came to rest just below Michonne's navel; his fingers already lodged between her warm skin and the fabric of her jeans. She stared up at him, her eyes laden with desire, much like his own. Slowly, as if granting him permission, she bit her lip and offered a nod of her head. He undid her button and zipper. Whether it was from nerves or disbelief that they were really moving in a more intimate direction, Rick suddenly froze up; his eyes remained locked on Michonne's. Noticing his hesitation, she drew his face back to hers and caught his lips in another kiss. Covering his hand with hers, she guided his fingers into her panties.

She felt so warm and soft; her breathing became heavy when he started to rub her. He pressed his lips to hers again and she parted her legs to give him better access. Carefully, he inserted a finger between her folds and her breath hitched at the foreign sensation.

"You okay?" he asked, his mouth still close to hers.

"Yes," she murmured, urging him to go on; he added a second finger and alternated between massaging her sensitive bud and dipping in and out of her. Michonne felt lightheaded as a heat circled around her the pit of her stomach, and down between her thighs. She could not stop the noises that were coming from her mouth. Her small little whimpers were swallowed by Rick's kisses, and soon, her body stiffened, her toes curled, and an amazing jolt of pleasure coursed through her.

Rick kept his hand in her pants and felt her walls pulsate against his fingers. While she lay next to him, her chest heaving and her eyes closed, he withdrew his hand and rolled to his back. She missed his touch right away. When she glanced over at Rick, he was drawing his shorts from his hips and taking his erection out; he slid his hand up and down the shaft slowly.

Still fighting to catch her breath, Michonne eyed his sex curiously. This was the most intimate she had been with a boy. She did not know what to expect, but she found her arousal heightening again at the sight of Rick with his erection in his hand. He rubbed himself harder and let out quick grunts and shallow breaths. She could not stop watching Rick as he pleasured himself, and he never took his eyes off her.

She shifted closer and kissed his lips again before reaching a tentative hand down to his manhood; he stopped his strokes when her fingers brushed against his.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," he said; his tone heavy from his arousal.

"I want to," Michonne replied. "Show me how."

Rick offered her a smile before he guided her hand up and down his length; after she had gotten the hang of it, he let his hand fall away and she took over the ministrations. She rested her head on his shoulder and continued her attentions.

Rick's breathing became quicker and he reached down to guide Michonne's actions once more; urging her to stroke faster closer to the tip of his sex. She did just that, and soon his hips jerked forward as he let out a loud grunt. Semen spilled from him and trickled down onto her hand.

" _Fuck_ ," said Rick quietly as he rode out the waves of his orgasm. He got Michonne to release her grip on him and finished off his last few strokes on his own. After his breathing stilled, Rick kissed Michonne's forehead.

"That was… _awesome_ ," he said as she nodded. Once his head had stopped spinning, he sat up in the bed.

"Hold on a sec," he said. "I'll be right back."

He scooted himself off of the bed, picked up his shirt, and went to the bathroom. Michonne repositioned her top with one hand, avoiding the stickiness on the other. After a moment, Rick returned, fully dressed, with a damp washcloth. He offered it to Michonne.

"Sorry 'bout that," he said, gesturing to the mess on her fingers.

"It's all right," she said, somewhat coyly, as she cleaned her hand. She discarded the cloth on the nightstand and gave Rick a shy smile.

He took a seat beside her and kissed her shoulder gently.

"You okay?" he asked, interlacing his fingers with hers.

"Yeah," she offered earnestly. "You?"

"I'm great," he smiled widely. "Thank you."

She gave him a questioning look, "For what?"

"For trustin' me," he replied, searching her eyes with his.

Michonne beamed brightly at Rick before saying, "Always."


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Thank you all for the lovely feedback. I was a little anxious about posting the previous chapter, but your encouraging words have put to rest any apprehension I may have had. Okay. Let's find out what's going on with these young lovers now…

* * *

The evening sky had turned from a light azure color to deep blue. The first stars of the night sparkled overhead while Rick and Michonne walked hand-in-hand towards the fence that separated the Grimes farm from the Johnson's property. Neither could tell exactly what it was, but there felt like a change had taken place between them. It was not only their exploration of their developing sexuality, but the innate trust that came with it. Michonne felt safe with Rick, and he felt the overwhelming need to keep her safe.

Once they reached the fence, they each climbed through and then stopped.

"You don't have to walk me the entire way," she said honestly, although she admired his courtliness.

"I want to," Rick replied, locking his fingers with hers again; they continued on their way. "I had fun today."

Her face grew warm as she remembered what they had done; how they had been intimate with one another. "Me too," she pronounced.

"And I meant what I said: Anytime you wanna get away, you can use the hut. The books are there for you. I got that notepad so you can write stuff, if ya feel like it; I'll get more candy," he offered, causing her to smile.

"Thanks, Rick," she replied, giving his hand a squeeze. "I appreciate it."

…..

The lights of her grandparents' house came into view as she and Rick got closer to the residence. They stopped under the treehouse, and then faced one another.

"I really had a great time with you," he said again, closing the distance between them and wrapping his arms around her waist. She rested her hands on his shoulders.

"So did I," she replied, feeling her skin grow warm from his touch.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" he asked, hopefully.

"Yeah," answered Michonne. "I'd like that."

Rick smiled and then leaned in to kiss her; it was slow and gentle at first. His tongue coaxing hers out as he deepened the kiss. After pulling back slightly, he placed his forehead to hers; his breathing was laboured.

" _God, you're so amazing_ ," he proclaimed, his breath warm against her lips; they kissed again and his hand found her backside.

She could tell he was aroused once more as he instinctively pushed his body to hers. They inched rearward and her back rested up against the old oak tree. The heat pooled between her legs and his sex began to quiver. He brought his lips to her neck and sucked down to her clavicle. Michonne's legs grew weak as she rolled her hips forward; Rick moaned deeply at the delightful contact.

" _Rick,_ " she breathed. "I gotta go."

He mumbled some sort of protest, but stopped his attentions all the same.

"I'm sorry," she said faintly as she stepped away from his grasp. "I really gotta go."

"Okay," he conceded, silently wishing 'Little Rick' was not fighting him for control in that moment. He adjusted himself, set hard with desire, and let out a deep breath. " _Sorry_."

She took his hand and then gave him a quick, chaste kiss to the lips, "I'll see you tomorrow."

She hesitantly began to walk away as Rick stood in one spot and watched her.

"Psst!" he called, causing her to stop and turn, before jogging over to her. She waited expectantly for him to get close. He reached into his pocket and retrieved something, before placing it in her hand. "Here."

"What's this?" she whispered, mindful that they were right at her backdoor.

"Spare key for the hut," he said. "I'm serious; use it whenever you like."

"What about your parents?' she asked with concern.

"It's cool," said Rick. "No one ever goes up there."

"Okay," she said with a smile. "Thanks, Rick."

xXxXx

The creaky-sounding wheel of the shopping cart was persistent as Rick followed along behind his mother and younger brother. The supermarket was surprisingly quiet for a Saturday morning. Sheila read her grocery list, Jeffrey sulked for treats, and Rick ambled along in silence while pushing the cart. He had seen Shane driving by while they were in the parking lot; Shane had waved, but Rick only nodded and then put his head down. He did not feel as if he were ready to talk to his friend just yet.

As the Grimes family rounded the corner, and walked up the aisle that housed the canned foods, Rick stopped in his tracks and felt his heart rate quicken; Michonne was there, reaching up on a high shelf to retrieve something for her grandmother. Discreetly, Rick ran his fingers through his hair and cleared his throat. She had not noticed him right away, but when she did, she blessed him with a bright, beautiful smile.

As the neighbors approached each other, Sheila greeted Miss Pattie, and they started a conversation. Rick strolled past the two women, and sidled up next to his girlfriend.

"Hey," he said, as he smiled widely.

"Hi," she responded in kind.

"What's up?"

"Helpin' Gramma," she said quietly. "What're you doin'?"

"Helpin' my Mama," he answered; they both nodded and continued to grin at each other. Rick stepped closer. "What are you doin' later? We still gonna hang out?"

"Of course," Michonne answered. "I mean, I think I can; Gramma's got some ladies from the church coming around, so she might need me."

"All right."

"But we can catch up later, if you wanna."

"You know I do," Rick all but whispered. "How about I pick you up…"

"Rick, sweetie," Sheila interrupted.

"Yes, Ma?" he turned and answered.

"Miss Pattie needs a little help in the yard," she explained. "Will you head on over there and give her a hand later?"

"Yes, ma'am. I can do that," Rick said politely, before turning to Michonne's grandmother. "What time did you need me, Mrs. Johnson?"

"Anytime this afternoon would suit," said Pattie with a grateful smile. "I appreciate the help. Thank you."

"Yes, ma'am," said Rick courteously. "You're welcome."

…..

The sound of an engine being shut off right next to Sheila's car got Rick's attention while he was loading bags into the back. He sighed loudly when he realized that it was Shane. His friend exited his vehicle and sauntered over.

"Need a hand with that?" Shane asked.

"Nah, man," Rick answered. "I got it."

"Can we talk, buddy?" queried Shane, with hope in his voice.

"Now _really_ ain't a good time," Rick said, still unloading the cart.

"Well, can I come by later?"

"I'll be busy later."

"Rick, can you just stop what you're doin' for five seconds?" Shane begged. "I wanted to say I was sorry for being a jerk to you."

"And to Michonne," Rick stated firmly.

"Yeah," said Shane. "And to Michonnne, too. Did she tell you I apologized to her?"

"Yeah," Rick said as he stood with his hands on his hips. "She mentioned it."

"I'm an ass," Shane admitted. "I don't know I act the way I do."

"Because you're an ass," said Rick.

"Right," Shane continued. "But I wanna make it up to you. I don't wanna be on the outs with you. I don't want a girl to come between us…"

"Michonne ain't comin' between us, Shane," Rick said determinedly. "The way you _act_ is."

" _Shit_. I didn't mean it like that," he said. "This ain't her fault, it's my fault for bein' a dick."

Rick nodded.

"Can we put it all behind us?"

"Maybe," said Rick. "But you gotta learn some manners and to mind your business."

"I will," said Shane with a smile. "From now on, you'll see."

"I hope so."

"So, we'll catch up later?"

"Man, I really am busy later," Rick explained.

"All right," said Shane, disappointed that he was not going to get to spend time with his best friend like he had hoped. "Tomorrow, then?"

"I gotta go to church in the mornin'…"

"I'll meet you there…"

Rick let out a chuckle. "Shane, you haven't stepped foot in church in two years or somethin' like that. Pretty sure you'd melt…"

"Funny fucker."

"Well, it's been a while since you stopped by…"

"Boy, if you let me finish," Shane retorted. "I was gonna say I'll meet you _after_ the service."

"Okay. Let's do that, then," said Rick, sincerely wanting to put their grievance behind them.

"All right," Shane proffered happily. "See your ass tomorrow."

xXxXx

The sun had sunk low in the sky by the time Rick was finished cleaning out the gutters for Miss Pattie. She and her church group companions were gathered around the small table under the treehouse in her back yard; Miss Rita, the treasurer of the church group, placed her ledger back into her large bag, and sipped from the lemonade Michonne had made earlier. She fanned herself with a loose leaf of paper before turning to the hostess.

"What you make of this, Sister Johnson?" Miss Rita asked, while gesturing to Michonne and Rick. The two teenagers were standing at the foot of the Johnson's sturdy ladder, engrossed in conversation, oblivious to the fact that the women were watching their exchange. Rick wore a huge smile as he reached over and pretended to try grabbing at Michonne while wearing his filthy work gloves; she recoiled from his playful advance and let out a youthful squeal.

"Of what?" replied Pattie, taking in their actions.

"Your granddaughter and that Grimes boy," said Rita, with her eyebrows raised. "They seem awful friendly."

"Well," said Pattie. "They _are_ friends."

"Ain't no such thing," Rita remarked. "Girls and boys bein' friends like that. You know that, Pattie. And they're at that age where you just can't trust 'em."

"I can _trust_ my grandchild," said Pattie defensively.

"Oh, of course," Rita backpedalled, albeit insincerely. "I meant the boy. You know what boys are like…"

As if she could feel their stare, Michonne glanced over at the women; she stopped her playfulness with Rick, and let her head drop a little. Rick followed her gaze and noticed that Miss Pattie and her friends were watching their interactions. Right away, he cleared his throat, straightened his gait, and then started to pack away the cleaning implements he was using. Silently, Michonne started to assist.

"Rick's a good boy," said Pattie. "He's been a good friend to my grandbaby. That's what she needed after everything she's been through."

"Long as you don't let her traipse on over to the Grimes property," the woman everyone referred to as Auntie Ada said.

The other women offered their agreement as Rick approached them; Michonne waited near the heavy wooden ladder so that she could help him carry it away when he was ready.

"Pardon me, Mrs. Johnson," Rick said politely, before waiting for her response.

"Yes, honey?" Pattie answered.

"I'm done with the gutter," he said, gesturing to his handiwork. "Was there anything else you needed today?"

"No, thank you, Rick," she offered amicably. "I'm glad someone finally cleaned them. Been that way since last Fall."

He nodded in understanding, and waited for his next instructions.

"You're a good boy, Rick," she continued. "Here."

She held out a twenty dollar bill for him.

"Oh, no, Mrs. Johnson," said Rick. "I can't take that."

"You earned it," she replied. "Now get over here and take it."

"Yes, ma'am," said Rick as he graciously accepted the money. "Thank you."

They exchanged a few more pleasantries before Pattie gave him his leave.

…..

It was only two minutes after Rick and Michonne had carried the ladder and cleaning supplies to the old shed that they were meshed together. Her fingers were threaded through his hair as he walked her backwards, causing her to lean against the indoors wall of the shed. They bumped into an old mop and bucket, making it tumble to the concrete floor. The teens pulled apart and giggled.

"Shhh," said Michonne. "You want everyone to hear us?"

"Nope," said Rick as he went to kiss her again; she dodged him, good-humoredly, causing him to pout briefly.

"We should go," Michonne said. "We've been in here long enough."

Rick huffed, "Okay. You're right."

He led the way out of the shed, followed by Michonne; she held on to the back of his belt with both hands as they stepped out of the rickety door. When she noticed one of her grandmothers' friends giving her and Rick a quizzical stare, Michonne let her hands fall to her sides.

"I'm off now. Was nice seein' you again, baby," said the stern-faced woman to Michonne.

"You too," said the girl with a courteous grin.

"Y'all kids be good, now," she added with a shrewd smirk on her face.

"Yes, Miss Rita," Michonne replied, as she and Rick exchanged a look. "We will."

They watched her walk down to her car, before they said anything to each other.

"What's her deal?" asked Rick.

"She doesn't know how to mind her business," Michonne answered, before turning back to her boyfriend. "So, you've got money now."

He smiled and patted his hand against his top pocket, "Yes I do."

"Could get a few candy bars with that," she offered with a wink.

"Yeah, I could. But I got no one to share them with," he replied playfully.

"True," Michonne offered as she started walking backwards, away from Rick. "Oh, well. See you tomorrow…"

"Wait, _wait_ ," he said, stepping towards her; he leaned in and whispered. "You gonna come by later?"

She shrugged, "Sure, if some cute guy with a car would come and pick me up."

…..

It was just getting dark as Rick and Michonne searched for the candy he had bought earlier. She checked the kitchenette in the hut once more while Rick looked out in the car. He came back to the door and shook his head.

"Nothin' there," he offered. "I must've left 'em up at the house."

"It doesn't matter," she proffered with a shrug.

"Nah," he said, annoyed with himself. "They're for you. I got 'em for you. I'm gonna go grab 'em."

"You sure?" she asked, not really fussed; she would enjoy spending time with Rick regardless of if he had brought treats. "I don't want you to go out of your way."

"I'm sure," Rick said. "Anything for you."

Michonne gave her boyfriend a sweet smile, "Don't take too long."

"I won't," said Rick, as he grinned at his girlfriend and then climbed into the driver's seat.

Michonne watched him drive away, before closing the door and taking a seat on the sofa. She picked up a pen and paper, and started writing. However, no inked prose covered her page, just the same thing, again and again: Michonne hearts Rick.

She was drawn from her musings by a tapping at the front door. Startled at first, she let out a deep sigh and then smiled to herself. Rick was obviously in such haste to please her, he had forgotten something else; more likely than not, his keys. She opened the door and said, "You'd forget your head if it wasn't…"

"Hey, there," said the young man whom she thought looked familiar; he held a beer bottle to his mouth and drank from it, before ogling Michonne. "You remember me, don't ya? 'Cause I sure as shit remember you; I'm Brett."


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Hey, everyone! Thanks for reading and leaving feedback. I love how much love this fandom has for Michonne!

* * *

"You remember me, don't ya?" asked the unannounced, unwelcome visitor. "…'Cause I sure as shit remember you; I'm Brett."

"I remember you," Michonne answered quietly. "You work for Rick's family."

"That's right," he said. "Can I come in?"

"Rick's not here…"

"I know," he replied smugly. "Come on, girl; are you gonna leave me standin' outside?"

Brett stepped forward; Michonne did not know what to do, nor did she want trouble, so she allowed him to enter. He surveyed the hut, taking note of how it looked much like the one he stayed in; though his was unkempt, unlike this one.

Michonne sat at the table and watched as he looked around. Soon, he took up a seat adjacent to her. She felt uncomfortable, but was unsure of who this young man really was; he could very well have been a friend of Rick's. He worked for Rick's family, after all, so he could not be so bad, she mused; however, Michonne could not shake the growing feeling of unease. She discreetly checked the time. Rick would only have _just_ reached his house; he was not gone long.

She wondered what this Brett was doing there, but surmised he must be staying somewhere on the Grimes' property. He must have seen them there before. She wondered what he actually wanted. They sat in silence until he turned to face her.

"So, what're you and Ricky Dicky doin' over here?" asked Brett.

"Nothin'," Michonne shrugged; she looked at him quickly, before staring back down at the tabletop.

"This a little love shack for the two of y'all, uh?" he said with a sardonic laugh.

"No," said Michonne, as she screwed up her face. "It's not."

"I think you might be tellin' a little white lie," said Brett.

"What do you want?" asked Michonne, finally, as she got up from the table and moved to the couch.

"Woah," said Brett. "That's a little rude, ain't it?"

"What's rude is you showin' up here uninvited…"

"So, I need an invite, uh? This your place, little girl?" asked Brett, before he drank from his beer.

…..

The backdoor of the Grimes home creaked on its squeaky hinges as Rick entered through it. He could smell his mother's cooking drifting through the premises. He treaded lightly, not wanting to draw attention to himself. He had one mission: To get the candy for Michonne, and get back to her. He walked up the corridor and made his way toward the staircase, before climbing it. Open entering his room, he found the candy that he had forgotten; he scooped it up, and then made his exit. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he heard his name being called.

"Rick, honey?" asked his mother. "That you?"

For a brief second, he thought about not answering her; though, after a moment of consideration, guilt had overcome him and he opted to let his presence be known.

"Yes, ma'am," said Rick. "It's me."

…..

"This ain't your place, is it?" Brett pushed.

"No, of course it isn't, but…"

"So, Rick's old man knows that y'all are up here, then?" asked Brett with a snide look on his face.

Her stomach dropped, and her throat suddenly grew dry. Michonne did not answer Brett, instead, she stared straight ahead at the wall, and hoped that Rick would hurry up and make his return.

…..

"Are you goin' somewhere?" asked Sheila as her son came into view; he leaned against the doorjamb. "I didn't even know you were back from the Johnson's place. How was your afternoon?"

"It was good," he answered. "I cleaned the gutters for Mrs. Johnson."

Sheila nodded.

"Good thing, too," she said thoughtfully, as she folded her arms over her chest and stared ruefully at the wall. "Looks like rain's comin'."

…..

"Just answer me, darlin'; one knows y'all are up here, uh?" Brett queried.

"What's it to you?" asked Michonne, growing impatient with his questions; not liking the feeling of disquiet he was invoking in her.

"You're a sassy one," he said with a crooked leer. "I like that."

"You should go," said Michonne, as she stood up from where she was sitting, and stared Brett down; he moved toward her, unsteady on his feet.

"Hey, come on now…"

"I'm a guest here," said Michonne firmly, even though she was shaking slightly. "You're not, so I think you should go before Rick gets back."

Just as Brett went to protest, the door of the hut opened, and Rick stepped through it; he stopped in his tracks when he saw their farmhand holding a beer and sneering at his girlfriend somewhat menacingly. He looked at Michonne, and saw relief wash over her. Suddenly, he felt the unease that she had been feeling.

"Michonne," he said, stepping between her and Brett. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, dude," said Brett.

"Hey!" Rick snapped. "I wasn't talkin' to you. _Michonne_?"

"I'm fine," she answered. "He was just leaving."

Rick turned and stared at Brett, who, in turn, raised his hands.

"All right," he offered, as he backed up. "I'm goin'."

"You shouldn't've been here in the first place," said Rick as he walked him to the door.

"I could say the same about y'all," he retorted, as he stumbled down the steps.

"Just go home," Rick called out after him. "And don't let me see your ass up here again."

He watched Brett stagger through the trees and disappear, before closing the door and turning to Michonne.

"What did he want?" asked Rick. "You sure you're okay?"

He stepped close to her and placed his hand to her shoulder; she appeared to be shaken.

"I'm okay," she answered. "I don't know what he wanted. He's so creepy."

"He had no right bein' here," said Rick, feeling anger rise up from inside. "What did he say?"

"He was asking what I was doin' here with you, and asking if your daddy knew we were here," she said. "I started to feel scared. He's such a creep. I told him to leave, a couple o' times. He wouldn't budge."

"Prick!" said Rick, as he started pacing. "I should've kicked his narrow ass. He didn't touch you or…"

"No," said Michonne, grasping Rick's upper arm in an attempt to calm him down. He stopped, and then looked at his girlfriend; he drew her into an embrace and smoothed her hair down.

"I'm sorry," he whispered close to her ear. "I won't let that happen to you again."

xXxXx

A loud yawn escaped her mouth as Michonne sat on top of her bed and continued writing in her journal. Her pages were filled with flowery words about Rick and how he made her feel; it was a pleasant change from the elegiac prose she had been writing before. She could have sworn that the way she felt must have been love, and she could not have been happier. It was a nice; it dulled that persistent aching in her heart. There came a quick tapping at her door, before her grandmother opened it and peered inside.

"You all right, Baby?" asked Pattie; Michonne nods her head. "I wanted to talk to you for a minute."

"Sure," Michonne replied; the old woman stepped inside and took up a seat on the bed before sighing deeply.

"Is Rick Grimes your boyfriend?"

"Uh?" asked Michonne, with a confused expression on her face, hiding the worry that she and her beau had been found out.

"Have you been creepin' around with Rick Grimes?

"Gramma!" said Michonne, feeling her cheeks flush with warmth; she closed her journal and placed it down.

"Michonne," said Pattie. "We're gonna be honest with one another, now. Have you been creepin' around with that boy or not?"

" _Seriously_ , Gramma," Michonne answered. "It ain't even like that."

"Well, what's it like, then?" asked Pattie.

"I don't know."

" _Michonne."_

"Where's this comin' from? Are you worried about the church group ladies think?" Michonne queried.

"No," said Pattie in earnest. "But I won't have those, _forgive me Lord,_ nosy-ass heifers spreadin' rumors about you. Besides, this ain't about me or what others think; it's about you. Now tell me what's goin' on."

"Okay. Okay. _Well_ …We _like_ each other," said Michonne while avoiding her grandmother's gaze.

"I can see that," said Pattie. "Is there anything _else_ goin' on between the two o' you?"

"You promise you won't get mad at me…"

"Don't be silly," said Pattie. "I just wanna make sure you know what you're doin', Baby Girl. No one ever talked to me about these things when I was your age; I wanna be able to do that for you."

Michonne sighed, and then looked up at Pattie; she could tell she was genuine in her concern, as always.

"He asked me to be his girl," said Michonne shyly. "And I said _yes_."

"All right," said Pattie, processing the information that she already had an inkling was true. "And have y'all been foolin' around or anything like that? You _do_ know where babies come from?"

"Gramma! Really?"

"Yes, really," Pattie retorted. "I know that you probably haven't been given the talk yet, all things considered, so I'm gonna have to do it."

"Oh my gosh," said Michonne, covering her face with her hands. "I can't believe this is happening."

"Oh, honey-baby," said Pattie. "You think me and your grandfather got any type of energy to be chasin' around after anymore babies? Lord no! So you best believe this talk is happenin'."

Michonne said nothing; instead, she let her head dip somewhat, before looking up at Pattie and waiting for what was to follow.

"I'm gonna start this off by sayin' you _will_ respect this house, young lady," Pattie stated clearly.

"Yes, ma'am," Michonne replied.

"And more importantly than that, you _will_ respect yourself," she added; Michonne raised her head and their eyes met. "I love you, but I ain't one of your friends; I don't need to know all the details, but if you have questions, when the time comes, I want you to know you can ask me."

"Thanks, Gramma," said Michonne; she was still embarrassed by the topic of conversation, but relieved all the same. "I didn't, you know, _do it_ , with Rick. We've been hangin' out together, but we didn't do it."

"All right," said Pattie, secretly relieved at this information. "And I need you to know that you don't _have_ to do anything with him, even though you are his girl. And if the time comes, you gotta make sure you're doin' it because it's what _you_ want; not because you want _him_ to like you, okay?"

"Okay," Michonne answered with a smile that soon turned doleful. "And, thanks for bein' here for me, ya know, since Mom isn't."

xXxXx

The house was scarcely lit when Rick made his way downstairs to get something to drink; the hour was fairly early, though the darkness of night draped itself over the farmhouse and all those inside of it. He saw his mother sitting on the sofa in the living room; the light from the low-humming television causing her form to look like a dark silhouette. He approached her, a stopover before he would venture into the kitchen.

"Hey, Ma," he said, startling her. "You want me to turn a few of these lights on?"

"No, thank you," she replied.

"You okay down here by yourself?"

"Yes, honey," Sheila answered. "Just waitin' on your daddy to get home."

"He at Tyrell's?" Rick asked, knowing full well that is where his father was. "Did you want me to go pick him up later?"

"Yeah, he's down at Tyrell's. But he'll make it home fine," she said tiredly. "Brett came by before and offered to go to town and get him."

* * *

A/N: Is Brett going to open his cakehole and ruin Richonne's little hideaway? Find out in the next instalment. Also, it is time for everyone to find out once and for all what happened to Michonne's mother.

Thanks!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: My Dear Readers, you are all so beautiful. Now is the time that you know what happened to Michonne's mother. I hope this helps to explain a little more about who she is. But firstly, let's check in with Rick's family and find out what's going on with Brett…

* * *

The faint, incessant ringing of the telephone shook Rick gently from his slumber. His room was dark. He rolled over in bed to switch on his bedside lamp. The phone stopped a minute, and then started again. Sighing, Rick climbed from his bed, rubbed his eyes, and stumbled toward his door. Once he had entered the corridor, he noticed that his parents' bedroom door was ajar; one of them must have went to answer the phone. He was correct; the ringing subsided. Just as Rick went to return to his room, he heard his mother shriek from downstairs. Without hesitation, Rick bounded down to see what was the cause of her sudden distress. He found Sheila near the phone with a frantic look on her face; she was now crying and mumbling something into the receiver. After hanging the phone up, she turned to Rick.

"Mama," he said, stepping close to her. "What happened?"

"It's your Daddy," she said. "He was in a car accident with Brett."

…..

The waiting room at the hospital was brightly lit. One always felt as if their flaws and afflictions were on full display under the harsh light. The hour was late, or early, depending on how you looked at it. The large, round clock, that sat high up on the wall, ticked loudly; its face reading three o'clock. Save for Rick, his mother, and little brother, the room was vacant. Jeffrey slept, leaning against Sheila; Rick sat with his arms folded and his leg shaking. The last time he was in that room was the night his older brother had died.

Tommy was seventeen when he had passed away; Rick was an impressionable ten-year-old who followed his big brother everywhere. They had an easy-going relationship and Tommy was very protective of Rick. He taught his little brother how to fish and shoot and ride a horse; on the weekends, they built and worked on go-karts together. Even as Tommy grew older, and his life as a teenager meant he spent less and less time with Rick, the pair were still close. It still pained Rick now to think of him.

Gene and Sheila were different back then, Rick recalled. They were happier. Sheila had a lightness to her demeanor and Gene was less abrupt and strict. Rick understood why; it was a drastic and tragic change that had occurred within their family. And now, as he sat beside his fretful, worried mother, he could not help but wonder if that same change was about to happen again.

"Mrs. Grimes?" said a tall woman who was wearing scrubs and dark-rimmed glasses.

"Yes?" Sheila answered.

"I'm Doctor Gutiérrez," she greeted. "Your husband is doing fine; he has a mild concussion and is a slightly dazed. He's a little beat up, but, ultimately, he's fine."

"Oh, thank God," said Sheila as the tears streamed down her face.

"He's resting now, but he'll be okay," the doctor added.

"And Brett?" Sheila queried.

"He has a broken arm," Doctor Gutiérrez explained. "We're keeping them both in under observation tonight, but they should be ready to go home tomorrow."

"Can we see him?" asked Sheila, hopefully.

"Not right now, I'm sorry," the doctor advised. "They'll need to rest, and so do you. Please, get your children home and then come back tomorrow.

xXxXx

His muscles ached, and his stomach felt empty; the working day was done, and Rick had not ventured home once. He tended to his duties, since they were two men down, and did not stop to take a significant break. He was still frustrated at what had happened. He knew his father would have been home by now, but he was not ready to face him. He was upset at the whole situation; with his father's drinking; with Brett for driving while intoxicated. Rick needed time alone, and working the land until his back felt as if it would break seemed like the best thing to do.

The sun was hanging low in the sky by the time Rick brought the tractor to the shed. He unloaded the tools he was using, and put them back into their place. He then unhooked the small trailer and dragged it to the side of the wall. The hard work kept him physically strong; it also made him so tired that he did not need to think.

He grabbed a large bag of dog food, stepped outside of the shed, and then whistled for Sonny; the dog came racing over, wagging his tail. Rick poured the dry food into the large plastic bowl and patted Sonny's head. The dog whimpered and gave its owner a sad look, as if he could sense that Rick was forlorn. The teen scratched behind the animal's ear and said, "It's okay, boy; I'm okay."

…..

There was an eerie silence in the house when Rick returned home. It reminded him of the days after his brother had died. Everyone was too sad to talk. The warmth that had naturally permeated the space had drained away. Even the aroma of the food Sheila had prepared for her family was not as sweet as it usually was. A large, dark cloud hung over them. It felt like that now as Rick walked into the kitchen.

"I fixed you a plate, honey," said Sheila as she washed the dishes from dinner; Rick walked over and kissed his mother's cheek.

"Thanks, Mama," he said; his voice sounded hoarse. "Is he home?"

"Yes, thank the Lord," Sheila sighed. "He's still restin'. He was askin' about you all day."

The young man nodded his head, and said, "I'm gonna go and see him now."

As Rick approached his parents' bedroom, he steadied his breathing. He needed to tell his father just how much this accident had brought back bad memories; he needed his father to know how frightened they were.

He stopped in the doorway and peered inside. Gene was reclined in bed with a newspaper; the light from the glowing bedside lamp illuminating the pages of print, but casting shadows everywhere else. Gene lifted his head, and saw his son standing there. He gave him a doleful smile. Rick did not move, instead, he began to speak.

"You remember what happened to Tommy? Don't you?" asked Rick. His heart was racing and the anger was swirling around in the pit of his stomach. His eyes were watering and his voice was ready to crack, but he needed to say something; he needed his father to hear.

"Son…"

"You remember!" he cried. "How could you be so stupid, Dad?"

"Rick, listen…"

"No, Dad," he said. "You're gonna listen to me for once. We can't go through this again! We can't lose someone in this family again. You gotta stop this drinkin'. You gotta stop pushing us away. I know you're hurtin', still; but so are we! We lost Tommy, too, Dad. We lost him, too."

The tears were hot as they rolled down Rick's face. Shaking, he all but ran from the room and out of the house. He fumbled through his pockets to find his keys, and got into his car. He leaned his hands and head on the steering wheel and let go of the tears he was holding back. His loud sobs filled the small space. After a moment, he wiped his eyes with the back of his hands and snorted his snot. He placed the key in the ignition and fired up his engine; then he drove off down the red dirt road.

xXxXx

While the sun had set, the sky was not completely black; faint hues of deep blue, purple, and red still blended into one another as stars dotted the darker expanses. Rick ran his fingers through his hair, and cleared his throat, before knocking on the door of the Johnson's home. The porchlight came on, and the door opened; Miss Pattie stood there, wearing a warm smile. Rick did his best to respond in kind, but the old woman could see he was upset.

"Rick, you okay, baby?" she asked with concern.

"Mrs. Johnson, can Michonne please come out? I'm…I need to talk to someone…to her. Please, my Daddy was in an accident…"

"Oh, my goodness," Pattie exclaimed. "Is he all right?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Rick. "He's fine. He's home now. I…I just need to talk to Michonne. Please?"

….

The pair sat quietly by the water's edge. Rick tossed rocks out into the dark and they made indistinct splashing sounds as they dropped into the stream.

"I shouldn't have gone off on him like that," Rick said softly. "I was just so pissed."

"It's okay to feel that way," Michonne offered.

"Sittin' in that hospital just brought back all the stuff that happened with Tommy," he explained.

"Your brother?"

"Yeah," Rick replied. "I know I don't talk about him much. He was our age when he died; I was just a little kid. Was in a car accident. He…he was with some of his buddies, they must've been drinkin'. Tommy got in the car with one of 'em to get dropped off at home. He never made it."

"I'm so sorry, Rick," Michonne offered as she leaned her head on his shoulder and took his hand into hers. He gave her hand a squeeze.

"I know my Daddy can be a hard man, and we have our differences, but I was _so_ scared that what happened to Tommy was gonna happen to him, too." Rick admitted. "I mean, how do you come back from somethin' like that? Losin' a parent like that. I know I was probably bein' selfish, but I was angry…"

Michonne felt her eyes begin to water. She sniffled and let go of Rick's hand, so she could wipe her own tears.

"Hey," he said softly, noticing that she was crying. "Michonne? What's wrong? Hey. Don't cry or you're gonna make me cry. What's the matter? You can talk to me. You can tell me anything."

He reached over and wiped her damp cheek with the back of his hand. She tried to steady her breathing and find the words.

"I know how…" she faltered. "I know how you feel."

Rick stroked her face and listened intently; the pain in her voice pierced his already tender heart.

"My Mom…she, she died not too long ago," said Michonne, as the tears ran down her face. "And I don't think…I don't _know_ if anyone _can_ come back from something like that. A big part of me is missing. It's gone, and if I…I just, I don't know. I'm sorry…"

Her sobs were louder now as she instinctively leaned into him.

"Hey. It's okay," Rick soothed as he wrapped her in his arms. "I got you, baby. It's gonna be okay."

 _One year ago…_

The aching would not stop; the thrumming in her head would not cease. Her eyes stung and throat was hoarse; snot intermingled with tears as both dried on her skin. How could a person feel so dazed, yet hurt so much at the exact same time? How could one feel as if a blunt knife was tearing their heart apart, yet feel so numb? So full of uncontrolled, flaying emotions, yet also feel so utterly empty?

She had not eaten anything in what felt like days; her head felt too heavy to lift from her pillow. The light from the midday sun felt blinding as her eyes flitted open at the sound of knocking on her door. Her visitor waited patiently, then rapped again.

"Michonne?" her father, Dwayne, called. "Baby, can I come in?'

She did not reply, so Dwayne tried the doorknob; it was not locked as he turned it and opened the door. He was relieved to see that his daughter was awake. The pain in her eyes stabbed at his chest. He inched forward and sat beside her bed in the small, purple armchair. He reached his hand over and moved her hair from her face.

"Sweetie, you have to come and eat somethin'," Dwayne urged; Michonne blinked a few times and shook her head slightly. "Baby, please. You'll feel better, I promise."

Her breath hitched from a latent sob that had not escaped her mouth when she had been crying herself to sleep.

"I don't want to." Her voice was gruff from disuse. Her stomach ached, though that discomfort was overpowered by the narrowing of her heart.

"Please, you have to eat…"

"I don't want to," said Michonne, as the tears came again. "I just want her to come home."

She closed her eyes; Dwayne placed his hand on her upper arm and gave it a comforting squeeze. This just made the tears flow in a torrent of pain and anguish as Michonne whispered again and yet again, "I want her to come back to us."


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Thanks for reading. I appreciate those who left me reviews: kendrawriter33; TheOtherPen; Lovelyshmi; rumark24; literaturechick; dayjavoo1; Snot; semul; ; Firefly-class; Trista; QTFics; courtgirl26; LydiaMoon; CherokeeRose29; member00; Nwfanmega; RBGzMom; Cleo; and all of the Guests.

I was apprehensive about the last update, and hearing from you all made me feel better about it! This is much lighter. Let's check in.

* * *

The stars overhead danced in the clear night sky. The calming stream of water washed by as Rick and Michonne sat close, hand-in-hand. Hers trembled slightly as she spoke about her mother.

"She was sick," Michonne explained. "Cancer. It was quick, _real_ quick. It was like, one day she was there with us, and then she wasn't."

Rick gave her hand a squeeze.

"Treatments didn't work," she continued, staring off into the darkness. "And she didn't wanna, ya know, _pass away_ at a hospital. So, my Dad hired a nurse to look after her at home. My Mom was always _so_ tired. And she got really skinny. But some days, I swear she looked like her old self again; those were her good days. Other days, she's be real quiet. That's when I'd read to her and she'd fall asleep. If she was still asleep when I'd go to school in the morning, I'd write her little notes and leave 'em on her table to find later. No matter how sick and tired she was, she always, _always_ smiled when I went into her room."

Michonne's voice cracked and the tears fell once more. Rick said nothing; he waited until she was ready to continue.

"The day we lost her, I came home late from track practice. My Dad was getting dinner ready, and I went in to see Mom, just like I did every day. She looked like she was waiting for me. She had an old shoebox with my drawings and stories from when I was little; she was going through them. And she found this little book that I made. It was a few pieces of paper stapled together with a handwritten story about a cat named Mog. You know? Mog the Forgetful Cat?"

"Yeah," Rick replied. "I remember Mog."

"Well, I made up my own story about Mog stepping on Daddy's flowers," she laughed a little, and so did Rick. "I wrote it down and drew pictures and everything."

"How old were you when you did this?" asked Rick, as he rubbed his thumb over hers.

"Like, seven or eight," she replied, with a small smile. "So, I wrote my own version, and Mom kept it. She kept all of my stuff like that. Anyway. That day I came home, she got my little book out, and asked me to read it to her. It wasn't a real long story or anything, but I read it to her and she fell asleep. And she never woke up after that."

"I'm so sorry," said Rick.

"Thank you, "Michonne whispered. "I miss her so much, Rick. And I don't wanna go home because the house isn't the same without her, but I know my Dad is still sad and lonely, too.

"Have you talked to him about it, ya know, how you're feelin'?"

"No," she answered sincerely. "He knows that I don't wanna go home, but I never really said it out loud why. I mean, he must _know_ why. I just…I don't know what to do."

"I reckon, enjoy the rest of the summer," said Rick. "And think about what to do when the time comes."

Michonne nodded her head.

"Rick," she said.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"You should maybe go home and say sorry to your dad," Michonne suggested. "Make up with him."

"You're right," Rick replied. "And you should maybe give your dad a call and talk it out."

"Maybe," said Michonne as she tossed a pebble into the stream.

xXxXx

With narrowed, sleepy eyes, Rick checked the time on the alarm clock that sat atop his nightstand. It was almost five o'clock. He did not usually wake before his alarm sounded, but he had a lot on his mind as of late. After his heartfelt, candid conversation with Michonne the night before, Rick took her advice and apologized to his father. Gene was, to his son's surprise, accepting, and regretful of his actions. The pair made amends, and even some promises: Gene was going to try to deal with his lingering grief in healthier ways; Rick was going to be more understanding. Gene called his son a man, and Rick accepted the title with a maturity beyond his years.

The young man wiped his hand over his right eye, and then sat up in bed. He stretched and yawned, before throwing his legs over the side of the bed, and ambling toward his window. He drew the curtains back and peered out over their property. The first light of the day slowly crept across the expanse, bringing everything that it touched to life. With some of his family's issues having been dealt with, and his father safe, Rick really felt like it was a brand new day in every sense. He had come to decision, and he needed to speak with Michonne about it.

…..

"I tell you what," said Sasha, as she leaned back on her hands, and crossed one foot over the other. "I would have kicked him in the balls. Square in his nasty, creepy balls."

"I didn't really know what to do," Michonne admitted. She and her friend turned their heads as Andrea squealed and splashed water at Shane. The group of teens were swimming down at the river; the day had been particularly hot. The whole group was there, save for Rick, who had to work all day while his father convalesced.

"Lucky Rick showed up when he did then, eh?" the bubbly teen offered.

"For sure," said Michonne, looking down at her wrist watch. "I hope he doesn't take much longer."

Just as she spoke her wishes aloud, the rumble of his engine was heard, and Rick was finally there. Michonne's face lit up when she saw him, with his younger brother in tow. Everyone greeted the Grimes boys amicably, offering kind sentiments about their father. Maggie, Lori and Andrea each gave Rick a hug, while Glenn, Ty, and the other boys clapped their hands to his back. He offered his friends thanks for their concern, and stood chatting with them momentarily, though he wanted to be at Michonne's side.

She sat waiting patiently for the others to catch up with Rick. Their eyes would meet when he glanced over at her; they shared sweet, secret smiles. After explaining the situation to everyone, Rick was able to steal away and go to Michonne; Sasha gave the pair a knowing look, then scampered off down the riverbank.

Michonne beamed up at Rick and he wanted so badly to kiss her.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Hey," he answered, kicking off his shoes and spreading his towel out next to hers.

"You made it," she said, as he nodded his head.

"Yeah."

"How's your dad?"

"Better," said Rick, leaning closer to her. "He rested today, so it was me and the other farmhands."

"How's Brett?" she asked, watching as her boyfriend's jaw clenched.

"Didn't see him at all," he answered.

"Your mom's okay?"

"Yeah," Rick said. "Fussin' over my Dad. That's why I brought Jeff; keep him out of her hair."

The two shared a smile.

"How are you?" said Rick, discreetly covering her hand with his.

"I'm good," she replied. "Thank you for the talk. For _listening_ to me last night."

"Anytime," he said softly, giving her hand a squeeze. "I, uh, I was wonderin' if we could talk a little now?"

"Of course," Michonne responded. "What's on your mind?"

" _Us_ ," Rick smiled. "Me and you. After everything that happened with my Daddy, and then me goin' off on him like that, I just think…I _know_ that bein' straight about things, bein' honest about things is what's best."

"Okay," said Michonne, slightly concerned with where he was going; Rick noticed.

"Hey," he soothed. "You don't have to look so worried. What I'm talkin' about is a good thing."

"What _are_ you talkin' about, Rick?" she offered, with a nervous chuckle.

"Me and you lettin' everyone know we're together," he said. "Shane and Sasha both know, but everyone else doesn't. And I know you got your reasons why, but I want everyone to know that you're my girl."

Michonne searched Rick's eyes, and could see the sincerity behind them. She felt her stomach flutter and her heart skip a beat. He was serious about _them_ ; he was serious about everyone knowing.

"…And if you're worried about what your family will say, I'll go and talk to Mr. Johnson, man-to-man," Rick stated; Michonne smiled. "And let's face it, your grandma loves me, so I'll just be my usual self with her…."

"Oh, Gramma knows about us already…"

"What?" asked Rick, his eyes wide with surprise. "How? When?"

"She figured it out," said Michonne, her happy demeanor mirroring Rick's. "So, I had to admit it."

Both teens laughed.

"Well, that's a good thing," he offered. "Sometimes Mrs. Johnson's more intimidating than Mr. Johnson."

"Don't I know it," Michonne replied; they shared another laugh. "So, you're serious?"

"About you? Of course," he answered. "And I want everyone to know, that's if, ya know, it's okay with you?"

Michonne glanced over at their friends sunbathing and swimming, and then back at her boyfriend.

"Yeah," she said softly, a coy expression washing over her pretty features. "It's cool with me."

"Really?" asked Rick, excitedly.

"Yeah," she replied with a bright smile. "Really. So, how we gonna do this?"

Rick licked his lips, "How about you get on over here and gimme a kiss?"

Michonne felt her cheeks flush, "Your brother's here; aren't you worried he'll tell your parents?"

"I already told 'em," said Rick, with a cocky grin.

"You did?"

"Yep," he proffered. "My Mama wants you to come over for dinner tomorrow night."

"Quit playin'," said Michonne, as she shoved Rick's shoulder.

"I ain't playin'," he responded. "I'm serious. About us, about you. So, you'll come to dinner, right?"

Michonne covered her mouth with her hand for a moment, letting the revelation sink in.

"Yes," she finally said quietly. "I'd love to."

"Great," Rick said, feeling relieved. "Can I get that kiss now?"

She rolled her eyes at him, and then smiled, "Okay," she nodded, before leaning toward him.

Rick responded with his own grin, and shifted toward Michonne. He brought his hand up to cup her face, before pressing his lips to hers. Just as he went to deepen it, he heard a loud wolf whistle, courtesy of Shane. Drawing apart, Rick and Michonne's gaze found their friends'. Glenn looked shocked; Maggie had her hands placed over her heart; and Sasha was wearing a large, goofy smirk.

"Someone wanna explain to me what in the horny teenage hell is goin' on here?" asked Abraham abruptly, as he waded in the shallow water next to equally shocked Lori and Andrea; Jeff pulled an unimpressed face, as only little brothers, who think girls are gross, can.

Michonne shyly let her head fall, as Rick shook his and then laughed at his friend's uncouth questioning.

"Yeah, 'bout that," said Rick, entwining his fingers with Michonne's. "We got somethin' to tell y'all."

* * *

A/N: Dinner with the Grimes brood is a go! How's Rick's man-to-man conversation with Mr. Johnson going to be? Will everyone be happy to know what in the horny teenage hell is going on? More to come!


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Hello, everyone! Happy New Year! Thank you for reading and reviewing the last chappie. This one is dedicated to **dustjase4life** on Tumblr. Picking up where we left off, down by the river.

* * *

"So, how long have y'all been seein' each other?" asked Maggie, excitedly.

"A little while now," answered Rick, as he and Michonne looked at each other.

"Aww, the two of you are so stinkin' cute together," said the pretty green-eyed girl. "Aren't they cute together, guys?"

"They're fricken adorable," said Abraham with a wide smile, as he hugged Jeff and messed his hair up. Michonne began to grow shy from the attention.

"She's the cute one," said Rick.

"Awwwwww," said Maggie and Sasha in unison.

"She is," he smiled.

"Got that right," Shane teased; Lori rolled her eyes and traipsed back down to the water's edge, followed by Andrea.

"Come on, y'all," said Morgan. "Give 'em some breathing space. Actin' like you ain't never seen a couple before."

"True," said Sasha. "Mich, you comin' in?"

"Yeah," Michonne answered. "I'll be right there."

Rick glanced at his girlfriend and offered her a smile, which she returned. He stared into her deep brown eyes; he remained silent.

"What is it?" asked Michonne, curious as to what her boyfriend was thinking in that moment; he took hold of her hand.

"Just thinkin'," he replied.

"About what?" she pressed.

"About how pretty you are," he offered earnestly, and was blessed with a brilliant beam from Michonne.

She squeezed his hand, before bringing it to her lips, and laying a soft kiss to his knuckles. She then offered him a quiet, sincere thank you.

xXxXx

"You look wonderful, baby," Pattie said, as she watched Michonne straighten her sundress; the teen checked her reflection in the mirror for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening. The pallid garment was set strikingly against her rich, dark skin; her hair was neatly done in a single French braid. She wore a simple pair of diamond studs in her ears; earrings that her father had gifted her with for Christmas two years ago. Her strappy sandals, pastel in color, matched her knee-length dress.

"You sure?" asked Michonne, as she fidgeted with the neckline once more.

"Yes, I'm sure," her grandmother replied. "You look beautiful. It's just the nerves talkin'. Come on, now; Rick will be here any minute. You don't wanna have him wait too long with your Grandpa, do ya?"

The girl offered the older woman a knowing smile, before saying, "Okay. I'll head down in a minute."

…..

Michonne had already told her grandfather that she and Rick were dating. But Rick, it seemed, still wanted Mr. Johnson to hear it from him, so they spent a moment, man-to-man, having a quiet conversation outside, while Michonne waited nervously indoors.

"So, my granddaughter tells me y'all are _datin'_ ," Mr. Johnson said evenly, standing in the doorway as he greeted the visitor to his abode.

Rick felt his stomach drop and his hands grow clammy. It seemed a good idea before, this talking man-to-man, but in the heat of the moment, it was a different story; he was sure he could feel his heart in his throat. He respected Mr. Johnson immensely, and knew the old man had respect for him in return. He did not want to say anything that would jeopardize that. Rick cleared his throat.

"Yes, sir," he recovered. "We are."

"What does that _mean_ exactly?" the old man asked, as he stepped outside on the front porch; Rick steadied his nerves.

"Michonne and me, Michonne and _I,_ we like each other," Rick explained, suddenly forgetting the speech he had planned out in his mind. "A lot, and, we _only_ like one another, not other people…I like her, she likes me back…"

"I get it, son," said Mr. Johnson, the hint of a smile on his face. "Y'all like each other."

Rick inhaled, held his breath, and then exhaled loudly.

"I just wanna know what datin' my granddaughter means to you," he said, not in a meanspirited way, but genuinely curious.

"It means everything to me," Rick admitted, without much thought; he relaxed his stance and leaned against the railing of the porch. "Michonne's great; she's the smartest, prettiest girl I've ever met. I just like bein' around her. I like talkin' to her, and listenin' to her. She's real special to me."

Rick stopped a moment, his expression grew pensive. "Sir, what datin' Michonne means to me, is, well, it's not really about me: It's all about her. What makes her happy. What she wants. It means if she needs someone to go to the library with, I'm that guy. It means if she wants to go and throw rocks in the river, then we're gonna go throw some rocks. If she needs someone to laugh with, I'm gonna be that person. Bein' with Michonne just makes me real happy, and I just wanna make her feel the same way. That's it, really. I just want her to be happy."

A silence passed between the two of them; as it stretched on longer, the more nervous Rick grew. Suddenly, Mr. Johnson spoke.

"You're a good boy, Rick," he proffered. "A fine young man, actually. I've always thought that. And I know you care about Michonne, so y'all have my blessing…"

"Thank you, sir…"

"Yes, but you'll always respect her and her wishes," Mr. Johnson added.

"Of course, sir," said Rick, unable to hold back his smile.

"All right, then," said Mr. Johnson. "Go on and enjoy your dinner. And make sure you get her back here at a reasonable hour."

"Yes, sir," Rick replied. "Thank you, sir."

…..

"You okay?" asked Rick, as he and Michonne sat in his car out the front of his house.

"Yeah," she answered, offering him an anxious smile. "I've just never done this before, ya know what I mean?"

"Yeah," Rick responded, while wringing his hands together. "I've never brought a girl home to meet my parents."

"Are you nervous?" she asked, sincerely curious.

"Hell yes," Rick laughed. "But it'll be okay."

He reached over and took hold of her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"You ready?" asked Michonne.

"Yes," Rick replied. "But before we go in, I gotta tell you somethin'."

Michonne's eyes went wide with concern, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Ain't nothin' wrong," said Rick sweetly. "I just wanted to tell you that you look really pretty tonight."

…..

The dining room was not dissimilar to any other that could be found in the type of farmhouses that were common in the area. The décor was simple and reflected the down-home country living that many residents in King County were used to. The heavy wooden table seated eight; paintings of rural Georgian fields hung on the walls. A sideboard cabinet housed charming hand-painted crockery that Sheila received as a wedding gift from one of her aunts, when she and Gene were married.

The tableware the Grimes family, and their guest, were eating from that evening was less ornate than the earthenware on display. A simple serving of roast lamb and vegetables from their garden was the meal.

"I hope the food's all right," Sheila said to Michonne; the teen covered her mouth, swallowed the helping of mashed potatoes, and nodded her head.

"Yes, thanks, Mrs. Grimes," Michonne replied. "It's delicious. Rick said you grew all of the vegetables yourself?"

"Oh, yes, sweetie," said Sheila proudly. "Nothin' like fresh produce. We're primarily a dairy farm, as you'd know, but I have my little garden that I tend to."

"That's cool," said Michonne, not knowing what else to say.

"Keeps me busy," Sheila continued. "My boys are always so busy with runnin' this place, that I barely see 'em. It's nice to have somethin' to occupy my time."

Michonne nodded her head. Rick spoke up.

"Mama's bein' modest," he said to Michonne. "She runs this place. Ain't that right, Daddy?"

"You're not wrong," Gene smiled drowsily, his painkillers still having an effect.

"She's up at the crack of dawn when we are," Rick explained. "She makes all the lunches for our farmhands. Takes the food out, and makes sure everyone's taken care of."

"That's so nice of you, Mrs. Grimes" said Michonne sincerely, with a large grin.

"All in a day's work," said Sheila coyly. "Plus, I enjoy it. What about you, Michonne? What kinds of things do you like to do? I feel like Rick's told us so little about you. Sure, he's only _just_ let his dear old Mama know he's got a girlfriend, but still; I wanna know everything there is to know about the pretty young thing that's got my boy all happy…"

"Ma," said Rick, feeling his face flush.

"What?" asked Sheila. "I'm gettin' to know Michonne. It's okay to ask some questions, ain't that right, sweetie?"

"Yes, ma'am," Michonne replied, offering mother and son a shy smile. "It's fine."

Sheila beamed brightly at her son and his girlfriend.

"See, honey," she said to Rick. "It's all right."

"Go easy, Sheila," Gene chimed in, seriously. "It ain't an interrogation."

"Well, someone's gotta talk to her," his wife responded in a serious tone of her own. "You ain't said but a handful o' words to the girl since she got here, Gene. One of us has to talk to her."

An awkward silence fell over the dinner table; Michonne looked down at her plate, then up at her boyfriend. Jeffrey, who was surprisingly well-behaved that night, played with his food, stirring it around on his plate.

"Mrs. Grimes," said Michonne softly, smiling sweetly. "What else did you wanna know?"

…..

The dinner, while starting off awkwardly because of Gene's seeming surliness, and Sheila's natural eagerness, ended up going well. Sheila did a lot of the talking. She asked Michonne so many questions about her likes and dislikes; what she wanted to do after she finished school; and how long she would be in King County for. Sheila fawned over Michonne. She informed the young lady how wonderful it was to have another female in the house, even if it was just for the evening. As they shared desert, they continued chatting.

"If you wanted to, tomorrow or whenever suited, you could come on over and gather up some fresh vegetables for your grandparents," Sheila proffered; Michonne nodded and smiled.

"Thanks, Mrs. Grimes," Michonne replied happily. "That'd be great."

"And since you don't have the time this evening," she added. "We can go through all o' the baby photos of Rick, too."

Michonne laughed and nodded her head, before saying, "Yep. Now that sounds like a plan."

…..

"You really think that went okay?" asked Rick, as he and Michonne sat outside of the Johnson's residence on the step. He seemed serious and thoughtful; she just wanted to use the time they had alone to kiss him.

"It's was fine," said Michonne, as she took hold of his hand and waited for him to take the hint.

"My Ma really likes you," he added with a smile, running his thumb over hers.

"I like her a lot, too," she replied. "I'm actually lookin' forward to helping her out in the garden tomorrow."

"Thanks for that," he offered sincerely. "It can't be easy for her to be around guys all the time."

"Yeah," Michonne said, before adding in a joking manner, "Especially annoying guys like you and Jeff."

"Hey!" said Rick, feigning offence. "We're not _that_ annoying."

"You're right," she remarked happily. "Jeffy is a sweetie-pie; you're the annoying one."

Rick pretended to be gobsmacked before he let go of Michonne's hand and started tickling her sides enthusiastically. She squirmed and tried to get away from him, but he held her tight by the waist.

"Sorry! I'm sorry. Quit it, please," she pleaded, while giggling quite audibly. "Rick! I didn't mean it! Rick…"

It took Pattie two loud coughs before the teens heard her; Rick let go of Michonne quickly, and then stood up. He placed his hands in his pockets and lowered his gaze.

"Hi, Mrs. Johnson, we…uh, we were just…"

"Wakin' the whole county?" she finished; she was stern, but not upset.

"Sorry," said Michonne, as she stood next to Rick. "We were just playin' around."

"All right," said Pattie. "Play time's over. It's gettin' late. Rick, you'd better head on home now. Michonne, take a minute to say goodnight and come inside."

"Yes, ma'am," said Michonne. Rick bid Pattie goodnight. The old woman nodded in his direction, and then walked into her house; she left the front door open.

Rick stepped closer to Michonne, and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Shit, Miss Pattie scared the crap outta me."

Michonne giggled, "Yeah, me too. My heart is racing so fast; feel it."

Doing as his girlfriend requested, the young man placed his palm to her chest. He smiled at her, as her heartbeat pulsed steadily against his hand. He shifted it slowly to cup her face, and then pressed a soft, unhurried kiss to her lips. They drew apart, and then rested their brows together; their eyes falling shut.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Rick whispered.

She accepted another soft, but quick kiss from him, and re-joined, "Yeah, tomorrow."

xXxXx

Rick returned home to find his father in the living room; the television hummed quietly as Gene slept. The teen switched the TV off, and then gently nudged the slumbering man.

"Daddy? Daddy?" called Rick as he shook his shoulder; Gene woke with a start. It took a moment for him to realize where he was.

"Yeah," he said hazily. "I'm up."

"You should go to bed now," Rick advised. "I'm gonna help Mama finish tidying up, but, uh, can I ask you somethin' first?"

"Shoot," said Gene as he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Did you think dinner tonight was good?"

"Your brother's potatoes weren't lumpy for once," Gene joked; Rick chortled a little, then grew serious again.

"True, but I mean, with Michonne; what d'ya think of her?"

"It went well," Gene offered. "I think she's a real nice girl."

Rick nodded, and waited for his father to elaborate; he did not. This was new territory for both of them; the younger Grimes was glad that they were testing the newfound openness of their relationship. They still had a ways to go.

"Thanks, Dad," he supplied. "It meant a lot to me havin' her here with us tonight."

"I know it did, Son," Gene replied. "She seems like a good kid, and I'm happy you're happy."

"I'm _so_ happy," said Rick, smiling widely. Relieved that he could talk about Michonne freely with his family, now; he felt like he was floating. He breathed deeply and then bit his bottom lip, before saying, "And I…I think I love her, Dad."


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Thank you to everyone for reading/reviewing. Picking up where we left off.

* * *

"I'm so happy and I…I think I love her, Dad," said Rick, as he stood in front of Gene, yet stared past him. "It's gotta be what this feelin' is."

"You're still young, my boy," said Gene. It was not to dismiss his son's feelings, but to make sure he was thinking about what his feelings meant.

"Yeah, but you and Mama were young, too," said Rick. "How did y'all end up together? I don't think I ever heard you talk about it."

"Well, ain't much to tell. We were around your age. We went to school together," Gene explained, as he gestured for Rick to take a seat. "But we weren't friends or nothin' like that; more like, I knew her, and she knew me. In senior year, I woke up every single day for a month promising myself I was gonna ask her out. Buildin' up my nerve."

They both chuckled at this information.

"Did you practice in front of the mirror?" Rick teased his father.

"Nah, nothin' like that; more psychin' myself up to actually say somethin' to her," he said, before letting out a whistle. "Sheila Dennison, prettiest girl in the County; I probably needed to practice. See, we'd talk a little in history class, and she always let me borrow things like pens and such. Anyways, I always thought she was a looker, but I didn't get the chance to see her much outside o' school; seein' as she lived in town an' all, and I was stuck out here. After that three-thirty bell rang, we went our separate ways, she was out those school gates and on her bus to the other side of town; then I'd drive on out this way, and hope she'd talk to me again the next day at school."

Rick could not help but smile at his father; his whole demeanor had changed. He was in good spirits, as he spoke about the love of his life.

"Boy, I really wanted to get to know her better, too. So, this one day, it was a Friday, I thought I'd put on my big boy pants and ask her if she wanted a ride home from school. I couldn't believe my luck when she said yes. So, I was feelin' good and confident, and asked if she wanted to go get somethin' to eat with me; she was a little unsure about it, seein' as her mama needed her home early that day. I promised her I'd get her home in time in my '68 'Cuda."

"The same '68 in those old photos?" asked Rick.

"The very same one," said Gene with a grin. "So, I convinced her to spend some more time with me. After we ate, we rode on out to where she was stayin'. We rode along real quiet for a while until, all of a sudden, my car starts sputterin' and making all kinds o' weird noises. I pull over, and realize, I mustn't've put oil in the damn thing all week. We had to walk the rest of the way to her house; she ended up bein' late and her mama chewed her behind out in front of me and the rest of the damn street; and then Miss Elsie-May Dennison called me a no-good, raggedy-ass sumbitch who needed to stay the hell away from her daughter. It was a disaster."

"Granny Elsie really called you that?" asked Rick, with wide eyes.

"Hell yes she did," said Gene with a wistful smile. "She couldn't stand me at first."

Both Grimes men shared a little laugh.

"So, after she chewed both our asses out, your Mama was told to get on inside, and I was left to walk back to my car in a sad, sorry state. I thought for sure I'd blown my chances with her. All weekend I was mopin' around. My daddy wondered where my good sense went, I was such a sorry ass. Anyways, come Monday, I get to school. I had oil in the 'Cuda, and I was ready to walk around with my head down in shame. We had history first up, and I tried to get to class early, but I ended up late. I walked in, all eyes on me; the room was packed. I was fully expectin' my no-good friends to spread it around school how much of a loser I was for tryin' to be slick. So, I walked towards the back of the room lookin' for somewhere to sit, and as fate would have it, there was a spot next to your Mama. I sat down next to her, took off my cap, and kept my eyes to the front o' the room. Then, I felt a little nudge comin' from next to me, and she whispered, 'Gene, how come you didn't call me?' and, of course, I didn't know she wanted me to call, so I told her so. She smiled and shook her head, and then said, 'Why wouldn't I?' I reminded her that it was my fault she had to walk home and ended up late and in trouble, not to mention embarrassed in front of her neighbors. I told her I thought she'd never wanna talk to me again. She slapped my arm and called me silly, before saying, 'If I never wanted to talk to you again, I wouldn't have saved you this here seat'. And that was it. We were inseparable after that. And I knew I loved her."

Rick smiled; his father smiled. The room was filled with such warmth that it felt lighter.

"For me, she was everything, ya know?" he said. "I was just this farm boy who didn't give too much thought to what life could be for me; what I could be. When me and you Ma started goin' out, she made me want to be a better person. I was a better person when she was around. And I just wanted to please her. I wanted to be near her."

"How'd you _know_ it was love?" Rick asked finally; Gene grew pensive, and then smiled.

"I woke up thinkin' about her; I went to sleep thinkin' about her," he proffered. "And when I wasn't with her, _with her_ was the only place I wanted to be."

The pair fell silent, before Sheila interrupted them.

"Kitchen's done, sweetheart," she said to her son, with a smile, before addressing Gene. "You ready for bed, Pa?"

Gene nodded to Rick, patted him on the arm, and then answered his wife, "I am if you are, Ma."

…..

The large, silver device 'popped', and two slices of hot toast sat waiting; Michonne grabbed them, one-after-the-other, and dropped them to her plate. She proceeded to butter each square, place them atop one another, and then cut them in half. She then turned from the counter, and sauntered over to the kitchen table where her grandparents were already seated. Mr. Johnson reading his daily paper; Mrs. Johnson stirring sugar into her coffee.

"Not runnin' this mornin'?" asked Mr. Johnson of his granddaughter; he peered over the top of his newspaper at her.

"Not today," the teen replied. "I'm kind o' tired. Didn't get a lot of sleep."

"You feelin' all right?" her grandmother asked, reaching her hand across and placing it to Michonne's brow.

"Yes, ma'am," replied Michonne. "Just tired, that's all."

"Well, eat up all your breakfast, and take it easy today," said Mr. Johnson. "It's been pretty warm these past couple o' days. I know you kids don't even seem to feel the heat, but it can take its toll if you're not careful."

"Yes, sir," Michonne nodded, before taking a bite from her toast.

"How was dinner last night?" he asked.

"It was nice," said Michonne, a small grin playing on her features. "Rick's mom and dad were really nice."

"That's good, baby girl," said Mr. Johnson.

"Mrs. Grimes and I got on really well," Michonne added with a larger smile. "She invited me back over there today."

"Oh, what for?" asked Miss Pattie.

"She has a little veggie garden," said Michonne. "She said I can choose a bunch of stuff for you and Grandpa."

"That's mighty kind of her," Mr. Johnson offered.

"Yes," said Michonne. "It is. So, was there anything y'all wanted in particular?"

"Surprise me," Mr. Johnson answered jovially.

"Gramma?" asked the teen.

"Anything is fine by me," Miss Pattie replied. "What time are you gonna head on over there?"

"I don't know," said Michonne. "Maybe lunchtime. Hopefully I'll catch up with Rick for a minute."

"Don't go roamin' around over there," said Pattie sternly. "Stay close to the farmhouse, and get Sheila or Rick to drop you off home, afterwards."

"Yes, ma'am," said Michonne. "But why?"

"Why? Because I said so, that's why," she answered sternly.

"Yes, Gramma," the girl replied. "But what's the _reason_ why?"

Miss Pattie sighed, but wanted to be frank with her granddaughter.

"They have people workin' for 'em who aren't from around here," said Pattie. "Drifters. People with no ties. _Men_ who could be dangerous; men who could take a liking to girls like you; men who might try to take advantage of you and do you harm. I don't want you to be in a situation where that could happen."

"Has that type of thing, ya know, happened before around here?" Michonne questioned; she immediately thought of how Brett had behaved. She cringed.

"Yes," the older woman replied. "You grandpfather presided over a lot of cases in his time. And I'm not sayin' that everyone who's a drifter is dangerous, I'm sayin' that we need to be mindful of people we don't know. You understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Michonne as she nodded her head. "I understand. And I'll be careful."

…..

Collecting and cleaning the produce was a quicker task than Michonne had originally anticipated. Not long after she and Sheila had ventured out into the garden, they were in the Grimes' kitchen washing what they had procured. The basket Michonne had brought with her was brimming with different kinds of root and green vegetables: Beans; Brussel sprouts; onions; peppers; and radishes, amongst other things. She made sure to stock up on sweet potatoes, a favorite of her grandparents.

The dirt swirled at the bottom of the kitchen sink as water from the faucet washed it from the vegetables. Michonne and Sheila stood side-by-side, working away quietly, until the woman spoke up.

"Say, did you wanna help me get lunches ready for the staff?" she asked Michonne. "It doesn't take very long. It's nothin' fancy. Just some plain meat sandwiches."

"Sure," Michonne replied. "I can help you with that."

"Thank you, sweetie," said Sheila.

"It's no trouble at all," Michonne replied, figuring it would be a good way to pass the time before she could see her beau.

…..

With a plastic container full of assorted sandwiches, and a thermos full of hot coffee, Michonne and Sheila rode up to the back paddock in the family wagon. Jeff sat quietly in the back seat beside a large plastic cooler of water, and a small, square folding table. As they approached a clearing, near a row of trees, Sheila brought the car to a halt, and then checked her watch.

"We'll wait here, and they'll make their way up," Sheila advised; she moved to exit the vehicle, so Michonne followed suit. "Let's set the cooler up on the table over here, and they can wash up before eating."

"Do we leave the food here as well?" asked Michonne, wanting to be helpful.

"Yes, sweetie," replied Sheila. "Just there is fine. Jeff, honey, grab those cups, please."

The young boy did as he was told, and in no time, the makeshift lunch area was set up. After a moment, a truck came speeding along the dirt road; it slowed and stopped not too far from where Michonne, Sheila, and Jeff were. Five men, of varying ages, one being Brett, climbed from the back of the truck; the driver's door then opened, and Rick got out, as Gene exited from the passenger's side.

"Hey," Rick said, as he smiled and hurried toward Michonne.

"Hi, Rick," she replied, wearing an equally bright smile. He stepped close to her, and hugged her. Sheila grinned at the pair, and then busied herself with rearranging cups and uncapping the tub of sandwiches.

Rick took hold of Michonne's hand, and asked, "What are you doin' out here?"

They walked away from the group of hungry men, and stood on the other side of his mother's car.

"I was helping your mom with lunches," she said happily.

"You didn't have to," said Rick.

"It's okay," she offered. "I wanted to. Besides, it helped to kill time so I could see you sooner."

Rick beamed at his girlfriend, and then looked over at his parents. What usually happened was his mother would bring the food, and he and his father would go back to the house to eat, while the workers stayed in the field. Now that Michonne was there, Rick did not want to eat with his parents; he wanted to stay with her.

"Hold up a sec," he said, before walking over to Gene and Sheila. They looked at him expectantly. "I'm gonna hang out up here with Michonne for a bit."

"You sure you don't wanna bring her back to the house to eat?" asked Sheila, her brow furrowed.

"It's okay," said Rick. "We'll grab some sandwiches here. There's enough to go around."

"All right then," said Gene, as he made his way to the wagon. "Get this lot back to work in half an hour, and bring your little lady back up when you're done."

Rick nodded, and then returned to where Michonne was standing. He held her hand again, before whispering, "Let's get some sandwiches and head up to the hut."

…..

"How's your day been?" asked Michonne, as she and Rick sat at the small table inside of their hideaway.

"The same as always," Rick answered. "Daddy's given me a lot more responsibility, especially with the farmhands, but that's good thing."

"So, Brett," said Michonne. "He's still here."

"Yeah," Rick answered, biting his bottom lip. "If it was up to me, his ass would be gone; but Dad feels kind o' bad for him, since he was hurt a lot worse. Says he should be able to go back to some of his other duties once his arm is out of the sling."

"Okay," Michonne replied, glancing down at the tabletop. "I hope he stays away from here; I don't like him."

"I'll make sure he doesn't come near you," Rick promised. "If he does, no one, not even my father, is gonna stop me from kickin' his sorry ass."

The two remained quiet for a little while; Rick thought about how nice Michonne looked. He reached over and took hold of her hand.

"You know, my birthday is comin' up soon," he said, out of the blue. "And my parents are throwin' a party. Did you wanna come?"

He seemed nervous asking her to attend the get-together his mother and father had planned. If she was able to, it would mean that the two of them would be out as a couple to everyone in Rick's life; they would be seen as girlfriend and boyfriend by all of his family and friends. He wanted that so very much.

"Yeah," she said, smiling sweetly. "For sure. I mean, I have to check with Gramma, but, of course I wanna be there with you."

Rick felt easiness wash over him, as he said, "Cool. I hope she lets you come. It' just gonna be a cookout with some drinks and music, nothin' fancy. Won't drag on too late into the night. My Ma's not the partying type."

"So, it's at your house?" Michonne queried, wondering if Pattie would indeed let her attend the function at the Grimes farm after dark.

"Yeah," he replied. "Backyard barbeque."

Michonne nodded, "Awesome. Sounds good."

"You don't sound too excited," said Rick, noticing that she was not as enthused has he had hoped she would be.

"No, I am," she countered with a smile, squeezing his hand. "I was just thinkin', I don't really have anything to wear."

"You don't have to worry about that," said Rick. "You always look nice."

Michonne gave him a brilliant smile.

"You're so beautiful," he added softly; Michonne felt her tummy flutter before she leaned over to offer him a quick kiss.

"Thank you," she said coyly, as they shared another kiss; a deeper, less hurried one.

xXxXx

The sun had long gone to its place of slumber, and the stars were out waltzing across the sky. Michonne had just finished talking on the phone with Sasha; the two had set a date to go shopping. Michonne hoped to find an outfit for Rick's birthday party, which she was allowed to attend, as well as a gift for him. She had a little while to decide what to get him, but found the choice to be difficult. He was not like some of the other young men she knew; they were interested in music or fashion or comic books. Rick was not; he was all about his family, and hard work. She wanted to get him something that reflected his personality: His kindness and Southern charm. Yet, there was not much variety to choose from in King County in the way of giftware. However, Michonne was nothing if not resourceful; she would figure something out.

A tapping at her window drew her from her thoughts; she peered from behind the curtain to see Rick standing in the backyard. Smiling, she waved to him, and then crept downstairs. Her grandparents were engrossed in an old movie that had just started on the television; they did not notice her sneak out of the house.

The happy couple greeted one another with a kiss and a hug, before Michonne stated, "I didn't think you were comin' by tonight."

"I wasn't gonna," Rick whispered. "But I kept thinkin' about something, and wanted to talk to you about it. Can we sit down somewhere?"

"Yeah," said Michonne, as she walked to the clothes line, and removed one of the blankets that still hung there from earlier. She bundled it under her arm, took Rick's hand is hers, and led him away from the house. After spreading the blanket out on the ground, the teenagers took up a seat. Soon thereafter, Michonne reclined, flat on her back, and stared up at the stars; Rick lay down next to her, his body turned in her direction.

"It's nice out," she said absently, before glancing over at her boyfriend. "Sorry, you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah," he offered, leaning on his elbow and facing Michonne. "Today, when I asked you about comin' to my party, you seemed a little _weird_ about it…"

"No, I really wanna come," Michonne said hurriedly. "And Gramma said I could."

"That's good," Rick said happily, before growing serious once more. "But, I wanted to say, when I asked you, I didn't give it much thought. I forgot how creeped out you were about that asshole Brett. And seein' him again today must've been hard for you."

"It was weird. And I just get a bad vibe from him," she explained.

"I know," Rick replied. "And that's why I wanted to make sure you knew there's no pressure for you to come to the cookout. He might show up. I mean, he does live over there, so there's a possibility. I just didn't want you to feel uncomfortable about it. I'll tell him not to come, if you wanted me to."

"No," said Michonne quickly. "I don't want to make things anymore awkward for you; you still have to work with him."

"What do you want me to do?" asked Rick, as he reached over and stroked her face. "I'll do anything you want."

Michonne grasped his hand, and pressed a soft kiss to it; she then held it.

"I know," she said. "Just have fun with your family and friends, that's all I want. I want you to be happy and enjoy yourself."

"I will now that I know you'll be there," he replied in earnest, letting go of her hand, and draping his arm over her tummy while drawing her into an embrace.

"Thank you for making sure I was okay, though," she whispered, feeling safe with him.

"You don't have to thank me. I'll always look out for you; I won't let anything happen to you," Rick offered, before dipping his head and pressing his lips to Michonne's. Upon breaking their kiss, he cupped her face and promised her, in low, hushed tones, "I'll do anything for you."


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Hey, everyone. Thank you so much for supporting this story. I love hearing from you all, and appreciate your readership more than I can say.

* * *

The warm midday sun beat down on the pair of friends as they traversed the idle streets of King County. Michonne had a pocket full of money, that her father had been diligently sending her, and her friend at her side. She was ready to do some spending for Rick's upcoming birthday party. She had two things on her list: A present for her beau, and an outfit for herself.

"Where to first?" asked Sasha, as she shared a piece of gum with Michonne.

"I'm not sure," Michonne replied. "I still don't know what to get him as a gift."

"Well," the pretty, curly-headed girl said. "We should start by finding you somethin' new to wear, and then find a present for Rick."

"Okay," said Michonne. "Lead the way."

…..

There was not much variety in the small town, especially when it came to shopping for clothing. Most locals would make the trip to Atlanta or Macon regularly to take care of their retail needs. There was a sports store that stocked mainly hunting attire, a couple of thrift shops, a place that made alterations, and a dress boutique. Sasha suggested that they try every store in town.

"I want something casual," Michonne reminded her. "Nothing too flashy."

"Uh, no you don't," said Sasha. "This is the first party you'll be at as a couple; everyone will be watchin' the two of you. You need to get dressed up."

"Really?" asked Michonne.

"Yes," said Sasha. " _Really_."

"It's not like we can go over to Macon to the shopping mall," said Michonne. "Not much choice here."

"We'll make do with what _is_ here," Sasha replied. "Mix 'n' match, like they say in those magazines."

"What magazines?"

"The ones at the beauty shop," said Sasha.

"Okay," Michonne replied. "What do they say?"

"Think about something you've already got that's cute, and then find something else to go with it. Okay?"

"All right," said Michonne, feeling better about their chances of finding a nice, fun outfit to wear.

…..

After the girls found the perfect item for Michonne, they agreed it was time to get a gift for Rick. They made their way the bookshop, because his girlfriend was finding it difficult to decide on what to get him. He never really ever asked for much, or anything at all; he was always happy with what he had. While it was a commendable quality, it made shopping for him _not_ an easy task.

The girls perused the shop a while, each going their own separate way. Sasha found the section on muscle cars and engines, Michonne drifted toward the fantasy novels. She really had no idea what to buy for him, so spent her time checking the titles. He always listened intently to her when she spoke of the types of books she loved; the stories that captured her imagination. And while he was attentive to her when she was gushing about things she adored, she knew that said things did not necessarily interest him. Michonne let out a sigh, and moved to another section.

She ended up standing in front of books on world travel and foreign languages. Michonne lifted one from the shelf, and flicked through the pages. It was intriguing, but not something that would appeal to Rick. Just before she abandoned her search in that particular store, something caught her eye: A travel journal. It was colored a deep red, with golden gilded page edges. There was a picture of one of those old antique maps of the world on the cover. It was a handsome book that would make a fine gift. She turned it over in her hands and thought about all of the places that she and Rick could visit; where their lives could take them. She smiled to herself, and then took the book to the counter to make her purchase. It was pretty to look at, and she hoped that one day, he would be able to use it.

xXxXx

The cool water helped to make Rick feel wide-awake, as he splashed it on his face. Using a towel, he dried himself off, and then pulled on a shirt. He stared in the mirror, and wondered if he should shave; some stubble was covering his chin. He figured that he did not have the time, and reasoned that he would do it later, when he was readying himself for his birthday party.

As he stepped out of the bathroom, he almost ran into his mother. He offered her a quick apology, before she embraced him, and planted a loving kiss to his cheek.

"Happy birthday, my sweetest guy," said Sheila, as the two hugged.

"Thanks, Mama," Rick replied jovially.

"I wish you didn't have to work today," she said, as they made their way downstairs. "You deserve a break, honey. You could've stayed home all day, and let me spoil you rotten."

Rick offered his mother a wide smile.

"I know," he answered. "But I gotta pull my weight, even if it is my birthday. Besides, we've got my party tonight; I can relax and take it easy then."

"That's true. Oh, is Michonne coming?" asked Sheila, as they stepped into the kitchen; Gene was already there, making a pot of coffee.

"Yeah," said Rick, not being able to keep the smile from his lips. "She'll be here."

"Happy birthday, Son," Gene said, as he made his way over to offer Rick a hug.

"Thanks, Dad," said Rick.

"Big day ahead," Gene added. "Let's get it done, so you can unwind and get ready for your party, all right?"

Rick grinned. Seeing Michonne later and spending time with his family and friends would give him more than enough motivation to get through the busy workday. He nodded his head and said, "All right."

xXxXx

Music wafted across the backyard of the Grimes' farmhouse, setting a celebratory scene. Out in the quaintly fenced-off yard, there was a section of grass near an old, tall oak tree. There were tables set up, covered with food and drink. The enticing smell of meat cooking on the grill permeated the area. Gene stood flipping burgers and tending to ribs, while Sheila made sure that everyone had their glasses filled. Rick sat at one of the tables, beside Shane and Morgan; the rest of his friends and were scattered around. It was early evening, yet the sun had not yet gone to rest. It hung low, dancing over the treetops.

Discreetly, Rick checked his watch, and glanced over to the gateway that served as an entrance to the backyard. Michonne had still not arrived. She told him, when he saw her earlier that day, that she was coming. He really wanted to see here. He took a sip from his beer bottle, and turned his head, upon hearing Morgan and Shane fall into a fit of laughter.

"He didn't even hear us," said Shane, as Rick gave them a quizzical look.

"Do I _wanna_ hear what you said?" he asked.

"Probably not," Shane proffered.

" _Definitely_ not," Morgan added.

Rick shook his head amusedly, and looked around the immediate area. His parents, and Jeffrey, had done well with their decorations. A banner that read 'Happy Birthday' hung between the tree and a post, set just under a string of colorful lanterns. Balloons dangled from the sides of the tables. Fairy lights adorned the fence, and strategically placed floodlights would provide ample lighting for later.

The sun was slowly disappearing. Rick glanced toward the gate once more, as he saw movement in his peripheral. He saw Maggie, Glenn, and Abraham walking in his direction. Maggie was carrying a wrapped gift; Abe, a bottle of Jack Daniels. Rick stood to greet them, and they all exchanged cheerful embraces.

"Where're the girls?" Maggie queried as she looked around. A few of Rick's cousins were there as were his aunts and uncles; there were several distant relatives he did not really know too well, who, he imagined, were there for the food and alcohol.

"Not here yet," said Rick. "Michonne and Sasha are comin'. I don't think Lori is, so maybe Andrea won't, either."

"Andrea won't what?" asked Andrea, as she crept up behind them.

"Hey," said Rick, with a smile. "We just didn't know if you'd make it."

"Yeah," said the blonde-haired girl. "I didn't think I would either, but I didn't have to work."

"Glad you could make it," he said sincerely. They exchanged a hug before she handed her gift to Rick. He placed both presents down on the table, and gestured to the cooler.

"Drinks are in there," he offered. "Got a couple o' cases of beer, and sodas. Help yourselves."

"I want some of that," said Shane, gesturing to the bottle of whiskey that Abe was holding.

"Ricky Dicky gets first drinks, asshole," said Abe with a wide grin.

"Maybe later, but I'll grab y'all some cups," said Rick. "Oh, and don't let my Mama see it."

…..

The sky was turning to a deep purple and blue, as the sun had set. Rick was standing near one of the floodlights, getting ready to turn it on, when he saw Michonne, Sasha, and Tyreese rounding the corner of the house, and heading his way. He smiled, flicked the switch, and then all but ran over to greet them.

"Hey," he said happily, accepting a hug from the brother and sister, before wrapping his arms around Michonne. Tyreese and Sasha left the young couple alone.

"Sorry I'm late," said Michonne. "You look really nice."

Rick was dressed in a blue button down shirt, and dark jeans; his curls sat neatly on his head, and framed his handsome, cleanshaven face. He smiled, then stepped back and took in her appearance.

"Wow," he offered, looking her up and down, as he held onto her hand. "You look _great_."

She wore a short, black skirt, and a gold sequined camisole, which she had found at the boutique. The shimmering top was set striking against her smooth, dark skin. Her hair was pulled back in a neat up-do; her curls fixed in a cute chignon atop her head. The only jewellery she wore were the small hoop earrings that matched her top. She donned strappy flats on her feet.

"Great ain't the word for it," he amended. "You look _stunning_."

"Thanks, Rick," she said coyly, wearing a bright smile.

"You do," he said, drawing her closer to him, and wrapping his arms about her waist once more. He pressed a kiss to her cheek. "We should take off. I don't wanna share you with all o' these people. Come on; let's get outta here."

He kissed the side of her face, and she giggled at his playfulness.

"We can't," she said, taking hold of his hand and leading him towards the festivities; her skin flushed from his suggestion. "I'd love to, but we can't."

…..

The candles were long since blown out, the birthday cake was cut, and the food eaten. Michonne had an empty plate sitting in front of her on the table, as she sipped her soda and watched her friends having fun. Glenn and Shane were having a heated conversation out on the makeshift dancefloor, and the girls twirled by them. Abraham held the bottle of whiskey down low under the table, and poured himself another drink. Rick was helping his father clean the grill; he looked back over at his girlfriend, and flashed her a grin. Soon, as was flopping down next to her, with a beer in his hand. He looked a little tipsy, but happy all the same.

"You okay?" he asked, shifting closer to her, and placing his hand on her bare thigh. "Havin' fun?"

"Yeah," she replied genuinely, as she brushed a curl away from his face. "I am. _Oh_ , I almost forgot."

She reached into her purse, and retrieved the delicately wrapped gift, she handed it over to Rick.

"Don't open it until you're by yourself," she said.

"Ooh," said Rick teasingly; she smacked his arm in a spirited manner.

"It's nothin' like that," said Michonne; Rick pretended to pout. She found him to be too adorable. "But I hope you like it."

"All right," he offered. "And I know I'll love it 'cause it's from you."

"I hope so," she said, before looking at their friends; Rick's gaze followed hers. They smiled at the sight of Sasha and Maggie giving Shane dirty looks for his lewd moves; Andrea, however, seemed to be enjoying his pelvic thrusts.

"You don't wanna get out there and dance?" he asked; Michonne shook her head.

"What? And be put to shame by Shane and his stellar moves?" she said, with a grin. "Besides, I'm pretty sure I have two left feet,"

"Lord, he actually has no shame. But I'll rephrase it," he smiled. "Would _you_ like to dance with _me_?"

She gave him an amused look, before saying, "Okay, but only because it's your birthday."

…..

The laughter of the partygoers, and the lively beat of the music, swirled around Rick and Michonne, as they swayed out-of-time. She had her arms draped over his shoulders, as he held his hands to her hips. They stared at one another while moving too slowly for the song that was playing; everything was being drowned out by the intensity of the heat between them. It was Rick's party, and everyone he cared about was there, but in that moment, it felt as if only he and Michonne existed.

His stare shifted from her eyes, to her lips, and then back up again. He exhaled loudly and then offered her a little crooked smile.

"What is it?" Michonne asked, as they rocked side-to-side; she truly did have two left feet, but followed his lead nicely.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Shush," she replied, completely delighted by Rick.

He brought his hand up, and swept the back of it lightly across the side of her face; she smiled at him, and held his intense gaze. He leaned forward, ever so slightly, and whispered, "I love you."

Michonne felt her heart skip a beat and she knew what he had professed was true: _He loved her_. She bit her bottom lip, before blessing him with a radiant smile, and letting her eyes fall closed for a fleeting moment. Upon opening them, she stared into Rick's, and then promised, with all that was in her young heart, "I love you, too."

* * *

A/N: The rest of the party will be in the next instalment!


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Sorry it has been a while. There was a death in my family, and writing has been hard because I am sad and tired a lot of the time. This is short; I'm sorry. We are picking up where we left off.

* * *

The lively music from the party sounded as if it were miles away from where Rick and Michonne sat. They stole away from their friends, and perched themselves on the front step of his home. No one made a fuss about his or her absence; still content with the revelry to celebrate Rick's seventeenth birthday, though the guest of honor was not there. He was waiting with his girlfriend. Her grandfather was scheduled to pick her up from the party at eleven-thirty; the young lovers had around thirty minutes to themselves. While this was an approximation, Rick and Michonne were determined to take full advantage of their time alone.

"Do the mints help?" asked Rick sheepishly, as he chewed another of the small, rounded candies.

"A little," Michonne replied, while sitting beside her beau. "You're just lucky I like kissing you, beer breath an' all."

This caused him to laugh, as he leaned closer to her, and ran his hand up and down her back. They shared a smile before Rick pressed his lips to her bare shoulder. He then whispered close to her ear, "If you don't want me to kiss your mouth, I'll kiss you everywhere else."

Michonne let out a little giggle as her face grew warm. Rick's lips soon met the flushed skin of her neck, and she closed her eyes. After a moment of lapping, he brought his mouth back to her ear, and said, "I want to kiss you all over."

She turned to face him, and their lips met. The kiss quickly grew passionate, as both Rick and Michonne relished in their growing excitement. She pulled back first, but his lips descended to her collarbone; he craved the contact with her. His hand snaked slowly up to her breast, before he asked, "Is this okay?"

"Yeah," she whispered in reply. He wasted no time in capturing her mouth with his, and exploring the soft skin under her clothing.

After some time of delighting in the feeling of deep kisses and willing, searching fingers, Michonne breathlessly drew away from Rick. Her lips were swollen, and her chest was heaving. She rested both hands on his shoulders, before offering him a reassuring smile.

"You all right?" he asked; concerned that his eager hands had touched her in some way that she did not like. He withdrew his hold on her, and pulled away. "You want me to stop?"

"No," she answered. "I'm okay. It's just…what if someone sees us?"

Rick glanced around, squinting into the porchlight. Their attentions to each other had become heated quickly; they were all wandering hands and fervent lips. Her concerns were realistic; someone could stumble upon them. He did not want their friends witnessing a private moment; he wanted his girlfriend to feel comfortable, always.

"You want me to turn the front light off?" asked Rick, keen to do whatever he could to please Michonne.

"Nah," she replied. "My Grandpa will most likely need it to find his way."

Rick pouted as he remembered why they were sitting there away from the party in the first place.

"I don't want you to go," he said.

"I know," she offered, equally as pouty. "So let's make the most of it."

Michonne stood, and took hold of Rick's hands, before leading him away from the front porch, and around the corner of his house. The light did not reach the darkened area, as the pair came to stop near the wall. They shared a shrouded smile, as Rick's hands found Michonne's waist; he walked her backwards to the wall, and kissed her once more.

Her fingers threaded through his curls, as he deepened the kiss and pressed his body against hers. Her mind wandered a moment, as she thought about how perfect the night was, and how a writer might describe it. Bright stars danced overhead as the boy she loved held her in his arms, and made her world spin.

She vaguely wondered if Rick's body was alight, just like her was. A steady thrumming set in between her legs, as his hand trailed up underneath her top as he cupped her breast.

"Is that okay?" he questioned.

"Hmm mm," she nodded.

Rick kissed her clavicle while he massaged the rise of her chest, and then whispered, "You can touch me, too, if you like."

He thrust his hips gently forward, and she felt his arousal press against her. Michonne's mind flashed back to the moment they shared in the hut. She briefly thought about how surprised, yet aroused she was when she first touched Rick in an intimate way. The way that his body responded to hers; how she enjoyed their proximity. Emboldened by his consenting words, and the way his lips worked over her neck, she brought her hands downwards, both resting at his belt. She ran her palm over his belt buckle, before trailing it over the telling swell in Rick's boxer shorts just below.

"Shit, hold up; hold up," said Rick as he pulled away. Michonne opened her eyes.

"Sorry, I thought you said…"

"It's not you," said Rick, quickly fixing her clothing, as the beam from the headlights drew nearer. "I think your granddaddy's here."

xXxXx

"Where the hell did y'all get to, eh?" asked Shane, as he leaned on Andrea.

"I was waitin' with Michonne until her granddaddy picked her up," Rick replied, as he helped with some final clean-up.

"Enough time to get an extra birthday gift," said Shane.

Rick rolled his eyes, and Andrea slapped his chest.

"Don't mind him," she said. "You know he's a perv."

Just then, Abraham staggered over and draped his arms over both Shane's and Andrea's shoulders.

"So, we ready?" Abraham asked.

"For what?" Rick questioned.

"To go back to my place and keep partyin'," he replied.

"I dunno, man," Rick answered.

"I already asked your mama," said Shane. "Not about partyin', but about a 'sleepover'. She said it's okay. Your daddy, too. She's gon' give us a ride over there."

"Liar," Rick said.

"Don't believe me?"

"No," Rick answered.

"Well, here comes your daddy now: Ask him."

…..

The light from the small lamp cast shadows in Michonne's bedroom. The hour was well past midnight, but she could not sleep. She was still thinking about Rick, and how far they had come in their relationship: They loved one another. They had spoken the words. She felt as if she were floating. She could not believe that after so much heartbreak, her heart could feel full once more. Rick had come into her life and was helping her to heal.

There was another thought in the back of her mind, faint, yet persistent, like the steady, secret pulsing that she felt: If they had not been interrupted, she may have gone further with Rick. She was safe with him. She could trust him. She realized that she wanted to be with him in _every_ way. Smiling happily to herself, Michonne opened her journal, placed it on her pillow, and began to scrawl over and over again: _Michonne loves Rick_.

…..

The Ford residence was lacking in any adult presence. The small group of friends sat around the living room and listened to music, while drinking the rest of the alcohol Abraham's older cousin had procured for them. Glenn and Maggie had gone home shortly after Michonne did, and Lori had shown up at the same time as they had left. The after party was in full swing and the hour was growing late.

"Abe," Shane started. "I was just thinkin', how come you ain't never got any parental supervision?"

"Yeah," Sasha chimed in. "Where are your folks?"

"They're busy," Abraham answered. "Now shut y'all asses up and pass that damn bottle. Gotta save some for the birthday boy."

"Where is he?" asked Tyreese.

"Drainin' the lizard," Abraham supplied.

"I'll go get him," said Lori, as she stood and made her way to the bathroom.

Sasha looked at her brother and then shook her head as the tipsy brunette traipsed off to find Rick. Soon thereafter, there was a gentle knocking on the door as Rick washed his hands.

"Comin'," he called out, just as the door opened, and Lori stepped inside.

"Sorry," she said, swaying slightly.

"It's okay," said Rick, trying to step around her. "I'm done in here, now anyhow. Look, I even put the seat down."

Lori let out a giggle, and then slapped his arm playfully.

"You're such a good guy," she offered with a smile; Rick nodded, and then shifted toward the door.

"Wait," said Lori, as she grasped his wrist firmly, but gently. "I didn't get the chance to say it earlier, but happy birthday."

Rick smiled and said, "Thanks."

Lori beamed at him, and stepped closer. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek, before whispering near his ear, "I bet you made a wish. Did you get everything you wished for?"


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Sorry for the extended wait. Thank you for reading, reviewing, and following. Thanks to all of those who asked about the next chappie on Tumblr, and for the kind words. Picking up where the last chapter ended.

* * *

As Lori wished Rick a happy birthday, he smiled and offered her thanks. Getting ready to leave, he went to shift from where he was standing with her in the small space of the bathroom. Quickly, Lori beamed at him, and stepped closer. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek, before whispering near his ear, "I bet you made a wish. Did you get everything you wished for?"

Awkwardly, Rick inched away from her and made his way toward the door. She closed the distance between them again, this time staggering slightly and falling against him. He took hold of her shoulders to steady her, and gave her a questioning look, before asking, "What're you doin'?"

She placed her hands over his, and said, "I miss us, Rick."

"There was no _us_ ," he offered in response, drawing his hands away from her. "And you gotta stop this."

"But you were always so nice to me," she said, reaching for his hands once more.

"We've been through this before; I'm a nice guy," Rick retorted, pulling away from her grasp yet again. "Just because I'm nice to you, it don't mean that we were anything more than friends."

Lori shot him a hurt look and then said, "You're just saying that because of Michonne."

"No, I'm sayin' it because it's true," he countered.

Just then, an unimpressed looking Sasha made her way up the corridor. Rick saw her, and then shook his head, before walking away.

"Nothin' happened," he supplied, as he passed Sasha. Lori, upon hearing what he had said, rolled her eyes and followed; Sasha, suddenly not needing to use the bathroom anymore, trailed along behind them.

As the three teens stepped back into the living room, Rick was taken by surprise, and startled a moment, to see that a new guest had arrived at their little after party gathering.

xXxXx

Feeling giddy, Michonne stared down at the page where she had scrawled her name, as well as Rick's. She dotted their i's with little love hearts, and enclosed their names with bigger ones. Sighing happily to herself, she began to record her thoughts in that very moment:

 _I think I'm ready to go further with Rick. I know we only messed around that one time, but it was so nice. He was so good and gentle. I feel safe with him. I love him. And I can't believe I could of feel this way about anyone. I can't believe I could feel LIKE THAT. I want to do more with him. I want to be with him in every way I can. I just have to figure out how to tell him._

xXxXx

"Well, well," said the visitor, as they eyed Rick, Lori, and Sasha. "Young Grimes comin' out of the bathroom with not one, but two chicks. And neither of 'em is his hot ass girlfriend. What's goin' on here, Ricky? Never took you for a player."

"What's he doin' here?" Rick asked Abraham, ignoring Brett's snide remark.

"He's my cousin," the red haired teen replied, as if it were common knowledge.

"Yeah," said Brett. "I bought the booze for this little after party y'all are havin'. You owe me, Grimes, seein' as I wasn't invited up to your _actual_ party. "

"I don't owe you any fuckin' thing," Rick replied, as he stepped closer to where Brett was standing, looking belligerently at him.

"Hey, come on now," Abraham said, as he stood and tried to position himself between the two young men. "Let's just enjoy the rest of the night."

"Nah, man," Rick replied. "I'm outta here."

He shook his head, stared Brett down, and shifted towards the front door.

"Let him go, Abe," Brett replied. "So long as he leaves his two bitches here for me. He's got three of the 'em already, the greedy little prick."

Suddenly, Rick felt his face grow hot and anger wash over him as he stopped in his tracks. Sasha had already told Brett to screw himself, as he grabbed hold of Lori by the waist.

"Hey!" Rick called out, as he spun around. "Get your hands off her and apologize to both of 'em right now!"

By this time, the other teens had gotten up from their seats, all furious with the newly arrived guest and how he was behaving. Brett let go of the shaken brunette, while Sasha hooked her arm through Lori's and pulled her out of the way. He stepped forward so that he and Rick were inches away from one another.

"Fuck you, little boy," Brett spat.

"Leave," said Rick quietly, though the ire was seeped through his tone.

"Fuck these bitches," Brett added. "And fuck that other little slut you had at the hut."

In that moment, Rick saw red. He did not know exactly what had happened in the second that his fist crashed into Brett's jaw. The older of the two dropped unceremoniously to one knee, as Rick grabbed him by his collar, and pummelled his face over and over again. He could not feel his knuckles as he landed each hit to Brett's face, causing blood to gush from his nose. The angry ringing in his ears, as adrenaline coursed through him, drowned out the screaming of his friends for him to stop. It was not until Abraham and Tyreese grabbed hold of Rick and dragged him away that he stopped his assault on the unwanted guest.

"Get off me!" Rick yelled, as he broke free from their grasp and stormed off towards the front door. He ignored Sasha and Shane calling to him as he flew down the step and trudged angrily across the Ford's grassy yard.

"Shane, go after him," Sasha suggested.

"I will," Shane replied, as he nodded in the affirmative. "But someone needs to get rid of this dickhead."

"I got it," said Abraham. "Go."

Shane sprinted out the door and went in the direction that Rick had gone. He spotted him under a solitary streetlight up ahead.

"Rick!" he shouted. "Hey, wait up."

Shane jogged until he caught up to his best friend, who showed no signs of slowing his pace. Shane placed his hand to Rick's shoulder before saying, "Come on, man; talk to me."

"Don't feel like talkin'," Rick answered, as he brushed the other young man's hand away. "I'm just gonna go home…"

"Don't be like that," Shane pleaded. "Abe'll make sure that prick leaves."

"I don't wanna stay," Rick replied, as Shane stopped walking. He glanced back at his friend and said, "Look after the girls, in case he doesn't leave. Don't let 'em walk off on their own, either, okay?"

Shane sighed loudly as he watched Rick continue down the darkened sidewalk. He then nodded his head and answered, "Okay."

…..

It was either very late, or very early, considering how one looked at it, by the time that Rick reached his family home. The sky was darker than usual, and Rick attributed it to the fact that it was the hours before dawn. He stopped at the front of the farmhouse, and turned on one of the garden hoses. Water came gushing out of the end of it. He held it over his head and proceeded to wash his hair, and then squirted the water into his mouth; the cold liquid drenched his thirst from the alcohol and the walk home. He ran his hands through his damp curls, and then made his way around the back of the house to let himself in. He did not tend to his aching fist, but instead collapsed on his bed and let his weariness wash over him until he drifted off into dreamless sleep.

….

It was late morning by the time Rick awakened from his slumber. The sun, appearing to be much too bright as it streamed through his opened windows, caused him to squint. There was a pounding in his head, as he rolled to his side and checked the time on his alarm clock: It was almost ten-thirty. After sitting up, he rubbed his eyes and then stretched out, shaking off the lethargy. After a second, he felt the discomfort in his right hand, and his memory of the night before came back to him. He cursed under his breath, and then examined his knuckles. They were slightly swollen, and torn in some places; dry blood caking the creases in his fingers. He balled his fist, and then winced a little at the discomfort.

Rick let his head fall as he cradled it in his palms, then something caught his eye. He saw the pile of gifts sitting on his nightstand, and on the floor in the corner of his bedroom. He noticed the beautifully wrapped gift that Michonne had given. It was set strikingly against the dark wood of the small chest of drawers. A smile played on his features as he remembered her request to open it while he was on his own. He reached for it, and began to unwrap the gift carefully.

After placing the wrapping paper on the bed next to him, Rick turned the book over in his hand. He ran his fingers over the old world map on the red cover, before opening the pages. He recalled, in that instant, what his mother had said regarding what a gift-giver often did when offering a book as a present. He placed the book flat in his uninjured hand, and opened it to the first page. His eyes came to rest on an inscription that Michonne had left in her neat handwriting:

 _Dear Rick,_

 _Happy Birthday!_

 _I hope you get to fill these pages one day. I hope you get to see many places near and far._

 _And remember: No matter where our journeys take us, you will always be in my heart._

 _-Michonne_

A wide, bright smile swept across Rick's face as he read her words once more. Despite the faint throbbing in his head, and the aching in his hand, he felt a sense of happiness fill his being. Having Michonne in his life had opened his heart up in ways he had never thought possible. He was enamored with her; she meant everything to him. There was absolutely _nothing_ that he would not do for her; the previous evening was proof of that given what he had done to someone who insulted her.

He closed the book and held it to his chest. They each had a long journey ahead of them, and he hoped that they could continue to traverse it together. After letting out a long, almost wistful sigh, Rick placed the book down, got up from his bed, and started to search for clothing to change into. Just as he stood near his closet, there came an almost urgent tapping at his door.

"Yeah?" he called out.

"Honey, can I come in?" Sheila asked through the closed door.

"Yes, Ma," Rick answered, while still searching for a clean shirt.

His mother entered the room, looking worried, with her arms folded across her chest. She took in her son's appearance, while she waited for him to turn and give her his attention. When he did, seconds later, she said softly, "Is there somethin' you want to tell me?"

Rick gave her a questioning stare, mirrored her stance, and then replied, "No, ma'am. Why?"

Sheila ran her fingers through the back of her hair, and then let out a small huff before answering, "There's a Deputy downstairs who's askin' for you."

* * *

A/N: Oh, dear! The fuzz has come 'round. More to come!


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Hello, Dear Readers. Sorry for the wait. Thanks to those who read, reviewed, and followed. I appreciate you so much. Okay, let's check in with our faves.

* * *

"What's this about?" asked Sheila, as she and Rick stood side-by-side. The teenager squinted his eyes as he waited for the police officer to give a reason as to why he was there.

"There's been an incident, ma'am," the Deputy explained. "And through our investigations, we have found that your son was involved in an altercation that may have led to the incident."

"What incident?" Rick chimed in, earning a stern glare from the Deputy.

"Were you at the Ford residence last night?" he queried.

"Yes," Rick replied. "Is this about the fight with Brett because…"

"You got into a fight?" asked Sheila, her eyes wide with surprise. "With Brett?"

Rick let his head drop as he mumbled, "It was nothin', Ma. He's a jerk. He got what he deserved..."

"So, he deserved to be beaten unconscious and left for dead out in the street?" asked the Deputy?

Rick lifted his gaze in shock, and then asked, "What?"

"Brett, he was found this morning," said the Deputy. "Out cold, busted up pretty bad…"

Sheila gave her son a mortified look, "Rick?" she asked. "What did you do?"

"Not what they think I did!" he replied, beginning to grow frustrated. "We had an argument, and traded some punches, but I left right away, and he was there when I left."

"What did Brett have to say?" asked Sheila, believing her son. "What did he say that my boy did to him?"

Just then, Gene came through the front door and stepped into the living room; his youngest son in tow. Rick, Sheila, and the law enforcement officer each met his searing gaze.

"Brett hasn't said anything," the Deputy explained. "Because he is still at the county hospital since he hasn't woken up yet."

…..

The inside of the station wagon was soundless. Gene had not spoken to Rick or the other members of his family as they rode over to the Johnson's residence. Sheila had thought it best that Jeffrey wait with their neighbors while she and her husband took their eldest son to the police station. While she and Jeff stood on the front porch speaking with Pattie, Rick and Gene sat silently in the car. The teenager slumped low in his seat, happy for the absence of conversation between himself and his father.

Rick's mouth was dry and his head throbbed. He looked down at his busted knuckles before wringing his hands together. He lifted his head and glanced over at the house. Suddenly, he sat up straight; there, stood in the doorway, was Michonne. She greeted his mother, little brother, and then looked in the direction of his family car. She appeared to make a move to step forward, but Sheila raised a hand slightly, and said something to her. Whatever it is that his mother had said to Michonne caused her to halt in her tracks. Rick observed his girlfriend nod her head before she turned her attention to him and offered a small wave. He gave her a weak smile and returned the gesture.

Sheila kissed Jeff, thanked Pattie, and then walked quickly back to the car. She climbed inside, fastened her seatbelt, turned to her husband and said, "All right, let's get going."

Rick watched Michonne disappear inside as they drove away. He wanted to ask his mother what she had said, but knew better. It was obvious he was in trouble, and therefore not allowed to speak to his girlfriend. He just hoped that loose lips Jeff did not gossip to Mrs. Johnson about what had happened; he was sure Michonne's grandparents would not allow her to see him anymore if they thought he was trouble.

xXxXx

"Have you had breakfast yet, baby?" Pattie asked of Jeff as she showed him into the kitchen; while it was late morning, the old woman surmised that folks rarely found time to eat in a family emergency.

"Yes, ma'am," the boy replied as he took a seat at the table; Michonne sat next to him. "How long are my Ma and Daddy gonna be, Mrs. Johnson?"

Pattie leaned against the counter and gave the boy a sympathetic look.

"I can't really say," she offered. "They're going to help the police out. That might take a while."

Pattie did not press the boy for details about why Rick and his parents were needed at the station; she accepted Sheila's explanation that they were required to make a statement. Michonne, on the other hand, was almost bursting from curiosity and worry.

"Jeffy," she started. "What happened?"

Before the boy could offer an answer, Pattie interjected.

"Michonne," she said. "That ain't none of our business, you understand?"

The teen sighed loudly, nodded her head, and then offered a sullen, "Yes, ma'am."

"Right," said Pattie. "Time to find somethin' to keep the two of you busy for a while. Michonne, take Jeffrey with you to gather up some blackberries."

The boy's eyes went wide from excitement as he and Michonne stood up.

"What're you makin' with the blackberries, Mrs. Johnson?" he asked excitedly.

Pattie gave him a smile and a wink before replying, "Pie. Blackberry pie."

xXxXx

The throbbing in Rick's head intensified. The flickering of the fluorescent light overhead did nothing to help ease his hangover. The King County Sheriff's Department station was abuzz with activity, though the small interview room where Rick and his mother were waiting was quiet. The teen was not under arrest, but agreed to answer a few questions. Gene was smoking a cigarette out the front of the station. They had been waiting now for close to thirty minutes. Rick absently thought about how he was never going to drink again. He thought about Michonne; he also wondered what happened to Brett after he had left the party.

Just then, the high pitch squeak of the door signalled that it had been opened. The Deputy from earlier, who had come to the Grimes home stepped into the room. His name was Sloane and he looked stern. Rick kept his gaze averted and hoped that his father would soon return.

"Deputy," Sheila started. "We've been here for a while now. Can you please tell me what's goin' on?"

Sloane took a seat and sighed loudly.

"Brett is still out cold," Sloane said; his eyes on Rick. "We need to know exactly what happened."

"My son already told his part," Sheila said.

"Well, we're gonna need it on the record," said Sloane.

"Is my boy under arrest?" asked Sheila.

"No," replied Sloane.

"Then we're free to go?"

"Technically," the Deputy admitted. "But we need to get to the bottom of this. Your boy's statement can help us."

"If he's not being charged then we're leavin'…"

"Ma," Rick croaked. "It's okay. I'll tell what I know."

"Honey…"

"It's okay," said Rick softly. "I wanna help."

…..

It did not take long for Rick to make an official statement; his parents were there to witness everything. He was asked questions about Brett's injuries, some of which he was unaware, having not inflicted them during their fight. He explained that he had only punched him in the face a few times after having an argument; admittedly, his memory was obscured from the alcohol.

"How much did you have to drink?"

"Not too much," said Rick. "A few beers. It was my birthday and we had a party."

"You're underage, son," said the Deputy unsympathetically.

"Yeah, well, Brett's the one who got us the booze," Rick countered, while folding his arms over his chest.

"Don't be a smartass," Gene interjected, reprimanding his son. "You're in enough trouble, boy."

Rick let his head fall, and Gene looked from the teen back to the Deputy.

"He's told you everything he knows," Gene said. "And I've had just about enough of this: If you ain't chargin' him, then we're goin'."

With that, the Grimes patriarch stood up, and walked toward the door. His wife and son followed him. When they got outside, Gene turned to Rick and said, "You're grounded. No more parties for you. And don't even think about seeing that girly of yours."

xXxXx

Dinnertime was quiet at the Grimes residence that evening. Upon returning from the police station around midday, Rick and Gene worked the rest of the day in the fields. The teen could tell his father was still upset with everything that happened, but he did not broach the subject again. Rick surmised his recount at the station was enough explanation for Gene. The silence, he thought, was harsher that any verbal chiding that would be slung in his direction.

…..

Even though he was grounded, Rick secretly made his way over to see Michonne that night; she was only too happy to sneak out of the house to spend time with him. They drove by the moonlight until they reached their little hideaway on the outskirts of the Grimes property. The little hut was their haven from the outside world with its worries and troubles. Here, they were safe with one another.

After walking slowly toward the hut, Rick unlocked the door, but did not enter. He opted instead to sit outside in the cool air of the summer night; his girlfriend sat beside him. Moonlight washed over their faces as Michonne took hold of Rick's hand. He flinched slightly.

"What is it?" she asked, as he repositioned his fingers to accommodate hers.

"From where I hit Brett," Rick admitted.

"Oh, sorry," she said.

"It's okay," Rick replied. "Swelling's gone down."

"You know, Sasha called me and told me what happened, right?" Michonne asked.

"I figured she would," he answered. "Are you upset with me?"

Michonne gave him a questioning stare.

"Of course not," she said. "Why would I be?"

"For gettin' into a fight with him," he offered. "For gettin' in trouble with the police. That ain't who I am."

"I know. And it happens," Michonne replied, giving his hand a careful and gentle squeeze. "Sometimes we get angry. Sometimes we make mistakes. All that matters is you're a good person, Rick."

He smiled in her direction, thankful that she was being supportive and understanding.

"You're the best person I know," she added as he leaned in and placed a kiss to her lips.

"You're pretty great yourself," he said to Michonne after drawing away from her slightly. She nudged his shoulder with hers.

"Seriously," she offered. "You're the best, Rick. And I just want to be with you forever."

"I wanna be with you forever, too," he said sincerely. "It doesn't matter if Daddy grounded me; I'm still gonna see you."

She beamed at him brightly, before growing serious.

"You know, my Gramma thinks we should take a little break from seein' each other…"

"Because I got in trouble?"

"Yeah," Michonne admitted. "But I don't care what she thinks."

"Hey now," Rick started. "You don't mean that."

Michonne sighed and then nodded her head, "Yeah, you're right; I care what she thinks, but I care about you, too."

"I know," Rick said, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing her knuckles. "You know how I feel about you."

"Exactly," said Michonne. "And that's why I was kind o' sorta thinkin' that we might, ya know, stay out all night. What do you think?"

Rick tilted his head to the right and thought about what she was saying for a moment.

"You wanna stay out all night? Even though we're both basically not allowed to see each other right now?"

"Yeah, I mean, Gramma's gonna make sure I stop seein' you, at least for a while, until she knows what happened," Michonne explained. "Plus you're grounded. So, I don't know when I'll get to see you again, and I know I don't wanna be away from you. So can we just hang out together? All night?"

After little consideration, Rick bit his lip and nodded his head.

"Yeah," he said. "I want that."

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Really," he replied with a smile. Michonne pressed her lips to his, before deepening the kiss. She felt giddy and happy and wanted to be nearer to her beau; closer to him in every way. Rick felt eager to spend every waking hour with his girl; to be with her in any way she would have him. After a moment, the pair broke their passionate kiss, and sat basking in the air of young love and possibility.

"So, what did you wanna do _all night_?" Rick asked, hoping it did not sound as if he had anything inappropriate on his mind. He would love to spend as much time with Michonne as he could, in any way that she wanted. He had to calm his excitement at her request. He had to focus on anything other than the way his body was responding to her proximity and to her kisses.

Suddenly, Michonne stood up. She took hold of Rick's hand and stared down at him before saying, "I don't know; how about we go inside and figure it out?"


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Please accept this offering. Excuse any typos or formatting issues; I had to post this from my phone. Thanks so much for the reviews on the last chappie. I love you all.

* * *

"You're so pretty," Rick whispered as he stared into Michonne's eyes. The pair of young lovers lay facing one another on the small bed inside their hideaway. He gently stroked her cheek before leaning toward her and planting a soft kiss to her lips.

The kiss soon turned passionate as Rick coaxed her mouth open with his tongue. Her hand came to rest at his waist. As he explored her lips more fervently with his, she gripped the hem of his shirt tightly.

Breathlessly, they drew apart, before Rick ran his palm up and down her arm. Her skin was peppered with goosebumps. Her eyes, full of adoration and excitement; much like his.

Michonne offered him a sweet smile and then brushed a curl away from his brow. The light that crept in from the opened door bathed the two in a soft glow. Rick brought his hand back to her face and kissed her yet again.

His lips moved from her mouth to her neck as he shifted his position and rolled Michonne to her back. He hovered over her, and whispered something close to her ear. She did not comprehend what he had said because her excitement and giddiness would not allow her to.

She vaguely registered his hand travelling southward, grazing her hip, and then coming to rest at her backside. Rick kissed her earlobe and repeated what he had said, "You sure you wanna do this?"

He leaned up on his arm, and stared down at his girlfriend. She seemed slightly nervous, just as he was, but she gave him a reassuring smile and answered, "Yes, Rick. I'm sure."

He shot Michonne a shy grin, and then kissed her lips once more. His hand slid down from her backside to her thigh, and then up again. Both of their hearts were beating wildly.

Rick broke the kiss and then pulled away a little. He drew his t-shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor before bringing his mouth back to Michonne's.

She wrapped her leg around his, and placed one hand at his bare shoulder. Rick's mouth found her neck once again. He sucked at the smooth skin as his hand trailed slowly up under Michonne's shirt.

"Is this okay?" he asked, while lifting the fabric to expose her small waist.

"Mmm," she responded.

Rick drew her top upwards, shifted his position, and then began to kiss her tummy. He peppered pecks downward to her navel, and then upward to where the shirt was bunched near the rise of her breasts. Michonne threaded her fingers through his curls.

"Can I take this off you?" he asked, referring to her top.

"Yeah," she whispered somewhat coyly. Rick smiled and then drew the garment over her head. He kissed her collarbone, and then where her breasts peeked from her white bra.

When Rick palmed the small mounds, Michonne's skin grew hotter. When he drew her strap from off of her shoulder and slid it down, revealing her nipple, she felt the pulsing between her thighs intensify.

"God," Rick murmured as he ran his hand over the small bud, causing it to stiffen. "You're so perfect."

Michonne let out a quiet little moan when he kissed her breast, sucking the dark pebble into his mouth.

He explored more of her sensitive skin with his lips, and it sent a delightful trembling down her spine. Rick felt his arousal straining against his jeans, but he was determined to take his time and make Michonne feel good.

He pecked her lips quickly and then said, "I'm gonna take my jeans off now. You can, too, if you want."

He lifted himself off the bed and began to undo his zipper and step out of his pants. He stood there wearing only his boxer shorts. Michonne's gaze went to his crotch a brief moment, before she started to undo her button.

"Could you help me with these?" she asked shyly.

"Sure," Rick replied, before gripping the waistband of her jeans and drawing them off her hips. Michonne wriggled to get out of them, and Rick stumbled slightly when he finally removed the offending garment. They both let out a laugh as he dropped the pants to the floor.

Their smiles soon disappeared when Rick climbed back on the bed and covered Michonne's body with the length of his. The feeling of their skin pressed together made them both feel intoxicatingly excited. He stroked her hair and said, "We can stop at any time, okay?"

Michonne nodded her head and replied, "Okay."

The teens continued to kiss as Rick fumbled with Michonne's bra strap. She took the chance to bring her lips to his neck where she gently sucked. He then lost his focus, letting out a little moan. Pleased with herself, she repeated the action, before she decided to help him rid her of the undergarment.

"Hold up," she said, and Rick stopped immediately, putting some space between them.

"Everything all right?" he asked, rolling onto his side.

"Yeah," she replied, sitting up and unclasping the the bra. "Just want to get this off."

Rick let his eyes roam over her bosom as he felt a stirring in his shorts. His girlfriend reclined back on the bed, and waited for his next move. She felt emboldened under his adoring stare, and safe in the knowledge that he loved her. Rick took hold of her hand and kissed her knuckles, before saying, "Thank you for trusting me."

...

Resting the back of her head on his arm, Rick's mouth drank up Michonne's eager kisses while his free hand explored her body. Save for their underwear, the pair were naked. A light sheen of sweat covered their skin as Rick pinned her to the mattress.

His keen fingers soon found their way to the elastic of Michonne's cotton panties.

"Can I touch you here?" he asked, running a finger over the scant fabric.

"Yeah," she breathed, parting her thighs to better accommodate his attentions. Rick began to pleasure Michonne with his hand while their lips remained locked.

Her head was spinning and her senses were alight. She remembered what happened the last time he had touched her in this way. How the intense feeling of pleasure had washed over her before. Reluctantly, she broke their kiss and then said, "Rick, I wanna touch you, too."

...

After a while of stroking his erection, Michonne ceased her movements, and then whispered, "I wanna stop."

"Shit," said Rick. "Okay. Okay. We can stop. Whatever you want..."

"No," she said with a slight chuckle. "I meant, I want to stop touching you like this, because, ya know. I don't want to you to come yet."

She spoke so softly that he almost did not hear what she had said.

"All right," he offered, his breathing labored."What do you wanna do now?"

She bit her bottom lip, and then replied, "I want to do it with you, now."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she reaffirmed with a bright beam.

...

After a slight struggle with trying get the condom fitted properly, Rick positioned himself between Michonne's thighs and held himself just at her opening. They shared another kiss before he whispered, "You ready?"

"I'm ready," she replied with a smile as she gripped his back and waited.

"I'm sorry if this hurts at first," he offered sincerely; she nodded her head. "I love you."

"Love you, too," she replied.

They kissed again and then Rick slowly entered Michonne, as they each relinquished their virginity.

"Hnh," she cried out a little at the unfamiliar sensation of penetration.

Rick froze, though he had rooted himself inside her, and then asked if she was all right.

"I'm good," she said, wrapping her legs around his waist.

He kissed her chastely on the lips, nuzzled his face against her neck, and then began to thrust.

Her slight discomfort soon subsided as he set a steady pace; she listened to his low moans and heavy breathing near her ear as he alternated between sucking and kissing her neck.

When he used his hand to hook her leg and lift it higher, affording himself deeper strokes, he hit her core in a way that sent shivers through her. She let out a loud whimper. He realized she liked that, so he struck at her in the same manner again. She gifted him with another pleased whimper.

Rick's thrusting persisted at a faster pace. Michonne dug her nails into his back as each stroke made the swirling heat in her stomach grow more intense.

His breathing became ragged and frantic, as he drove himself into her over and over again. Before he could stop himself, effectively prolonging her pleasure, he reached his climax.

"Aaah," he called out as he found his release, biting down on her shoulder. His hips bucked as he came, leaving Michonne just short of the mark.

As he extracted himself and discreetly discarded the condom, he pressed his forehead to hers.

"You good?" he asked, drawing away a bit so he could look at her while stroking her face.

"Yeah," she replied, wondering if it felt as strange to Rick as it did to her. The last time they explored one another, she had climaxed; this time, she was left wanting. She wondered if it would always be like that.

"Did you, ya know..."

"Nah," Michonne said in earnest.

"I'm sorry..."

She brushed his damp curls back with her hand and said, "It's fine. We can try again later. We've got all night, remember?"


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Hello, Dear Readers! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing the previous chappie. I was a little nervous about posting it, but you've all been so gracious and supportive and really reassuring. I appreciate you all more than I can put into words. Please accept this offering. Enjoy!

It was still dark when Michonne had awoken in the early morning. Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the lack of light in the small bedroom. The first thing that came to her mind was the realization that she was lying naked in a bed that was not hers, and there was a firm, equally naked body lying next to her: Rick.

He was snoring softly, still deep in sleep. His skin felt warm against hers. A small smile crept over her lips as she remembered that they had spent the previous night together in the little hut. Then, her face flushed hot as she recalled what they had done, _twice_. She lifted her hand and covered her face, then her mouth; a little shyly, a little disbelievingly.

They had really done it; they had really made love. Even though it was not what Michonne had expected, it was still the closest she had ever been to someone. She honestly did not know what to expect, but she was pleased that she had taken that step with Rick. She was happy that he was still with her, sleeping soundly, in their little hideaway.

Suddenly, a slight panic washed over her: What if he was not pleased with her, after all? Sure, he had climaxed from their coupling, _twice_ , but she had only reached the apex of her pleasure after their second try. And that was because Rick had used his thumb, in addition to his thrusts, to get her there. Michonne really hoped he was not disappointed in her in the light of day.

She shifted slightly, trying not to rouse her boyfriend, but the discomfort in her lower regions caused her to cease that action. She winced a little. Her legs and back ached, just as they would if she trained without warming up first. She was sure that there was a tenderness between her thighs, but she did not want to take the opportunity to check while Rick was lying next to her.

Scrunching up her face and moving, she went to sit up so she might make her way to the bathroom. Suddenly, Rick shifted next to her. He reached out and took hold of her waist, before drawing her back towards him.

"Mornin'," he whispered, peppering her shoulder with lazy kisses as he gripped her tightly from behind.

"Good morning," Michonne replied with a smile. With some effort, she turned to face Rick. He brushed the back of his hand across her cheek.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern. "You feel all right?"

"Yeah," she offered softly. "You?"

"I'm doin' great," Rick replied with a short chuckle. "Last night was amazing. You were amazing."

Michonne smiled, and then said, "Yeah."

She did not know what else to say.

"You sure you're feeling okay?"

"I am," she answered. "I'm good."

"Good," Rick replied before he leaned in and placed a kiss to her lips. Michonne allowed him to deepen the kiss. Soon, the memories and passion of the previous night came flooding in.

Rick positioned himself over Michonne's body and kissed her fervently. His arousal taking over quickly as he recalled how good she felt.

His lips soon found her neck and she let out a little moan that urged him on. Rick ran his hand down Michonne's thigh; she parted her legs slightly for him and he touched her there between them. Suddenly, she winced and let out a pained whimper. Rick stopped what he was doing and said, "Michonne? Did I hurt you?"

"No," she reassured him. "It's just...I'm still a little, ya know, sore, that's all."

"I'm sorry," he whispered before drawing her body close in a gentle embrace. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

He ran his hand over her hair and kissed her brow lightly.

"You didn't hurt me," said Michonne. "But I think I'm gonna need some time to, like, heal or whatever."

"Okay," Rick said. "Whatever you need."

"Yeah, just a little while," she continued. "And then we can do it again."

"You liked it?" Rick asked, somewhat shyly.

"Yes," Michonne replied softly. "Did you like it? I mean, even though I didn't know what I was doing?"

"Hey," said Rick, as he rubbed his thumb over her back. "I didn't know what I was doin' either. And I loved it because it was with you."

"Really?" she asked a little playfully.

"Yes, really," he answered, kissing her brow again.

"I loved it, too," Michonne offered, snuggling into Rick. "Because I love you."

…..

"I didn't hear you leave," Pattie called from the kitchen as Michonne crept unseen into the back door. "You want something to eat?"

Michonne panicked slightly at being caught, but then realized her grandmother must have thought she had been up early for a run. A wave of guilt washed over the teen before she answered, "Yes, ma'am. I'll wash up and be back down in a minute."

When she stood in front of the large mirror to undress, Michonne took in her own appearance. She looked like the same person she was yesterday, but right then she felt different. What had transpired between her and Rick was important. It had changed them; changed their relationship. She wondered if her grandmother would notice the change; if she would know exactly what it was.

 _Don't be silly_ , she told herself. _No one is gonna know unless you tell 'em_.

She ran her hand across her chest and then down to her tummy, smiling as she recalled where Rick's hands and lips had been. Though her muscles were a little stiff, and she was still tender in her nether region, Michonne figured a warm shower would help. She would be healed soon, and able to fall back into bed with her beau. She smiled to herself and wondered what Rick was doing.

…..

Everyone in the Grimes residence was still fast asleep when Rick crept inside. He went to the kitchen, grabbed some cold cuts from the fridge which he shoved in his mouth, and then made a dash up stairs.

He grabbed a change of clothing, jeans and a shirt, from his bedroom and then decided he would need to shower. He stepped over to the washbasin and splashed some water onto his face before glancing into the mirror. He looked like he had not slept a wink, though he had never felt so invigorated.

Brushing his hair to the side, Rick took in his appearance once more. He had not shaved in a day or two and the stubble was covering his chin. Then, as he examined himself, his eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw the large, dark bruise that had formed on his neck where Michonne had been paying close attention: His first love bite. He could not help but chuckle to himself as he made his way back to his room: He needed to find a shirt that would allow him to pop the collar and hide the evidence of their passionate tryst.

…..

"You beat me out here," said Gene as he approached Rick in the barn. "Missed you at breakfast."

"Yeah," Rick replied. "Just wanted to get an early start since I missed a whole day's work."

"I hear ya," Gene replied. "And you're lucky 'cause there's a lot of work just waitin' for ya."

"Yes, sir," said the younger Grimes as he began to load bales of oaten onto the back of the truck.

"Gonna need you out here all day," said Gene. "Where you won't get into any more trouble."

"I won't get into any more fights, Daddy," said Rick with a shake of his head. "At least not out here on the land."

Gene placed his hands on his hips, tilted his head, and raised his eyebrow, before saying, "Boy, I wasn't talkin' about the fight."

Rick gave his father a questioning stare as he knit his brow.

"Don't think for a second that I ain't seen that huge ass hickey on your neck," he pointed.

Rick's eyes went wide as he placed his hand to where the mark sat just below his raised collar; he had been caught out. He remained silent.

"You're still grounded, buddy. You owe me a full week's work," said Gene firmly. "All day; half hour lunch break. Five minutes break in the mid-mornin' and evenin'. I'll let this one slide 'cause those pricks at the Station were accusing you of shit you didn't do. But you're still in trouble. So you and your girl are gon' have to cool it for at least a week. You understand me?"

Though he knew nothing was going to keep him away from Michonne, Rick nodded his head and replied, "Yes, sir. I understand."

"Good," his father offered, his expression softening. "And for goodness sakes, don't let your Mama see that shit on your neck."

…..

The smell of toast and coffee permeated the air in the Johnson's country kitchen. Mr. Johnson sat reading the newspaper while Mrs. Johnson ate her scrambled eggs. Michonne sat quietly as she finished off her third piece of toast.

"Hungry today, baby?" asked Pattie as she eyed the teen.

"Yes, ma'am," Michonne replied, feeling nervous under her grandmother's stare. "A little."

"Nothin' wrong with a strong appetite," the old woman offered. "Just make sure you fill up before we head on into town."

"I will, Gramma," the girl replied, avoiding Pattie's gaze, which she noticed.

"Michonne?" she started. "What's goin' on?"

The teen's eyes went wide as she answered, "Nothin', Gramma."

Her eyes darted away from Pattie's quickly, as the older woman sighed.

"Is this about yesterday, Michonne?"

"What about yesterday?" she asked.

"About me tellin' you that you might wanna cool it with Rick until we know why he was at the Station?" Pattie questioned.

"He wasn't in trouble, Gramma!" said Michonne loudly, surprising herself with her abrupt response. Pattie gave her a look of warning, prompting the teen to apologize.

"I'm sorry. But he's not a bad person," Michonne added. "You know that."

"I know he's a good boy," Pattie replied. "But good people get in trouble. I just want to make sure you know that, and that you understand that trouble is not where you wanna be."

"I do, ma'am," said Michonne. "I just think that _if_ he was in trouble, it'd be best to, ya know, have people around him who care. To support him."

Pattie considered her granddaughter's words a moment, and was pleased with her maturity regarding the matter.

"You're right, baby," Pattie smiled. "When we care about people, we should support them, especially if they're in trouble."

Michonne gave her grandmother a small smile and nodded her head.

"When did you get to be so wise, baby girl?" Mr. Johnson interjected, without looking up from his paper.

"I was always wise," Michonne chuckled. "You mustn't've noticed before."

"Trust me," said Mr. Johnson. "We noticed."

xXxXx

The midday sun shone brightly as Michonne assisted her grandmother with loading the groceries into the car. They had finished running errands in town, and were almost ready to leave when the teenager saw her friend, Sasha.

"Gramma, can I catch up with Sasha for a minute?" asked Michonne, hopefully.

"Yes," Pattie replied. "But don't take too long; I wanna get the milk and cheese home outta this heat."

The teen nodded and then quickly approached her friend. The two girls shared a quick hug, before Sasha said, "Hey, how's Rick?"

Michonne could not stop the goofy smile that spread across her face. Her friend gave her a questioning stare and then said, "What's that look for?"

"What d'ya mean?" asked Michonne, trying to deflect the inquiry.

"This?" asked Sasha, gesturing in her friend's direction with her hand in an exaggerated manner. "What's with the look?"

"It's nothing," Michonne replied, as she knit her brow. "But, ah, he's good. Rick's good."

"Is it true what happened?" Sasha said in hushed tones, stepping closer to the now flustered girl.

"What happened?" asked Michonne, her voice rising an octave and her face growing warm. Surely, the rumor mill of the small town was not privy to what had occurred between her and her boyfriend. Surely, Rick had not told his friends, _their_ friends, about what they had done. "Who said anything happened? What're you talking about?"

"Girl, what is _wrong_ with you today?" asked Sasha. "I'm talkin' about Brett gettin' his ass beat after the party and everyone saying it was Rick who did it."

"Oh," said Michonne, feeling a little silly, and then defensive. "Um, Rick didn't do anything to that jerk."

"He sat him on his ass at Abe's place."

"Well, he didn't do anything _else_ to him," Michonne replied. "Is that what people are saying?"

"Yeah," said Sasha. "But I don't believe Rick would do somethin' like that. Go so far as to put someone in hospital. Even an asshole like Brett."

"Of course he wouldn't," Michonne agreed. "So, any idea who did it?"

"Not at all," Sasha replied. "But the way he goes around and treats people, it could have been anyone."

"Michonne?" Pattie called, causing both girls to look in her direction. "Come on, now."

"Gotta go," she said to Sasha. "See you later."

The girls hugged once more, and Michonne made her way back to the car. Pattie had finished loading the rest of their food, which, Michonne thought absently, was a larger amount than usual. The teen climbed in the car and fastened her seatbelt.

"Sorry, Gramma," she said, feeling a little guilty for leaving the old woman with the task of loading the rest of the items in the car. "We got a bigger order than we normally do, uh?"

"It's okay," Pattie replied. "And we did. But that's because we're gonna need a little extra this week."

Michonne gave her grandmother an inquiring look.

"Why?" she asked. "Is the church running another event?"

Pattie started the engine, and then faced her granddaughter, before replying, "Not quite."

"Oh," said the teen. "More than enough for the three of us."

"We'll have another houseguest soon," Pattie said, somewhat cryptically. "Best to stock up now."

"Sorry?" asked Michonne, thinking she did not hear what her grandmother had said. "A guest?"

"Yeah, ya see, I was talking to your Daddy last night," Pattie explained. "And he'll be here in a couple of days."


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Hello everyone! I just wanted to offer many thanks to you all for giving me 1,001 reviews on this story, and for never flaming me for it. You, my Dear Readers, are the very best and I appreciate you all so, so much. Please accept this offering. I love you!

* * *

The smell of lamb casserole floated through the quaint dining room. Rick shovelled the food into his mouth quickly as the dim overhead light swung slightly casting shadows around the room. It did well to hide the mark on the teen's neck that had only grown darker as the day progressed. If his mother had noticed it, she did not make mention of it.

"Slow down," Sheila said to him. "There's no need to rush your dinner, honey. You'll choke if you eat like that."

Rick cleared his throat and placed his fork down on his plate. He took a drink of water, and then offered a soft, "Sorry."

"You haven't told me how your day was," Sheila offered. "I feel like I didn't see you at all today; even at lunchtime."

"We're on a tight schedule," Gene interjected. "He won't get many breaks this week."

"Yeah," Rick agreed, keeping his head low. "Gonna be pretty busy the rest of the week, Ma."

"Don't work him too hard," she pleaded to Gene.

"Sheila," Gene started. "One day this is all gonna be Rick's. He's a man now. He's been workin' like a man for the past two years; workin' hard since he could lift a pitchfork. Workin' a little harder ain't gonna kill him. It'll be better for him in the long run."

She nodded her head in understanding, and then said, "You're right. I've just missed him today, that's all."

"He ain't goin' anywhere," said Gene with a gentle smile that his family had not seen in a long while.

Rick watched as his father covered his mother's hand with his own. He was happy to see his parents being tender with one another, yet there was a heaviness weighing on him because of their topic of conversation: Rick taking over the family farm.

He knew that he had been groomed to inherit it all when his father was ready to step back. It was all they ever spoke about after the death of his older brother. His parents never entertained the idea that Rick would want something different. They had never given thought to the idea that he might want to carve out his own future; choose his own path.

He was reminded of his current situation: That he was expected to finish senior year, graduate, and then work for his father full-time. His mind then went to Michonne. She was not staying in King County. She had a life somewhere else. She was only there for the summer. All of this talk of his future reminded him that the time that he and Michonne were spending together was fleeting. He had no way of knowing one hundred percent that she would return to the small town after the summer had ended. He sighed and made up his mind that he would see her that night, even though he had told his father that he would not.

xXxXx

While her grandparents chatted quietly, Michonne remained silent and pushed the food about on her plate. She had not been in the mood for conversation since Miss Pattie had told her that her father would be coming to visit. They still had a little over a month before summer was over, so Michonne briefly wondered why he would be coming. Deep down she knew the answer to her own question: He was going to take her home. He was going to take her away from the place and people who were helping her to heal. He was going to take her away from Rick. She sighed and put her fork down; her appetite was gone.

"Not hungry?" asked her grandfather, as he turned to face her.

'No, sir," Michonne replied. "I don't feel so good."

Her grandmother gave her a curious stare, and then reached her hand over and rested it against the teen's brow. Satisfied that she was not running a fever, Miss Pattie said, "You're not warm. Is your tummy upset?"

"No, ma'am," Michonne replied. "I'm just tired, that's all."

"Best not go with Gramma to bingo tonight," said Mr. Johnson; his brow furrowed in a concerned manner.

"Better stay home and rest," her grandmother agreed; Michonne nodded her head.

"May I be excused?" she asked. "I think I'd like to head on up to my room and rest."

"Of course, sweetheart," said Mr. Johnson.

"I'll check on you when I get home," Miss Pattie said sweetly.

"Thanks," said Michonne as she stood and began to clear away her plate. "I think I'll just have an early night."

Her grandparents nodded before Michonne kissed them, wished Pattie good luck, and bid them both goodnight. She checked the time on her wristwatch as she made her way up the stairs. After stepping into her bedroom, she walked to her bed, and drew back the covers. Taking hold of the pillows, she arranged them to look like a human form, and then pulled the blankets back over. After pressing here, and squishing there, Michonne was satisfied that it appeared that she was sleeping soundly, getting much needed rest. She then waited until she heard her grandmother's vehicle start up and drive away. Quietly, she crept downstairs and exited the backdoor, locking it behind her. She found her bicycle, climbed atop it, and rode in the direction of Rick's house.

xXxXx

The evening was still and dark. A gentle breeze swept across the cool water of the river. It offered a reprieve from the summer heat that persisted even after the sun had long since left the sky. Stars glittered overhead as the young lovers reclined on top of the hood of Rick's car. They lay side-by-side, hand-in-hand, and they were quiet. There was no need for many words between them. They were content to be in one another's presence. Each noted the somber mood in the other. Rick spoke first.

"Will he really want you to go home right away?" he asked. "The summer ain't even over yet."

"Honestly, I don't know," Michonne said in earnest. "But he's not comin' just for a visit."

She exhaled deeply, and then sat up. Rick soon copied her action; he still held her hand.

"What are you gonna do?" he asked, rubbing his thumb over hers.

"I dunno," she replied. "Just wait and see what he says when he gets here."

"And if he says you gotta go right away?"

"Then I'll _run_ away," said Michonne seriously.

"You can't do that," said Rick, running his free hand through his curls.

"Why not?"

"Because I'll miss you too much," he offered, giving her hand a squeeze.

She scrunched up her face in slight confusion, before asking, "So, you won't come with me if I run away?"

Silence pervaded once more before she broke its awkwardness by asking, "Rick?"

"Sorry," he said. "There's just a lot goin' on here."

"Do you want to be with me?" she asked with concern, and a hint of fear.

"Yes," he replied immediately. "Of course I wanna be with you. It's just that things aren't that simple anymore."

"So, let's take off together," she offers in all seriousness.

"Michonne," he whispered. "That's not gonna solve anything. I've got responsibilities here. And then there's you and your writing; your athletics. You've got a future to think about…"

"I don't want any future without you in it!" she bellowed, drawing away from him.

"Michonne," Rick crooned. "Please, you know I love you and want to be with you, but we've gotta be realistic here. I'm gonna stay here and take over the farm after my Daddy retires. You're gonna go home, finish school, go off to college and be a big success."

"I don't care," she offered, feeling the warm tears welling in her eyes. "I don't care about any of that anymore."

"You _do_ care," he said. "You do. You know we can't just take off together like that. We've both a lot of responsibility. We've both got things to do, and places to be..."

"I want to be with you," said Michonne, her voice growing uneven.

"That's what I want to," said Rick, his voice threatening to crack as the lump swelled in his throat. "But we've gotta be real about it. Your daddy's coming and it's probably to get you. If, by some miracle, he's comin' to say that you can stay with your grandparents, then that's great. That's what I'm prayin' for. But if he's comin' to say time's up, then I'd rather spend the time we have left together makin' more good memories instead of bein' sad."

She listened to him intently, quietly, as a tear slid from the corner of her eye.

"And I _am_ sad, Michonne," he whispered, taking hold of her hand again. "But I want the rest of the summer to be happy for us, okay?"

She sniffled a little, nodded her head, and then said, "Okay."

xXxXx

The soft glow of the candle light washed over their naked forms as Rick and Michonne moved against one another in a passionate encirclement. Their sweat fused together as he peppered her damp skin on her clavicle and neck with loving kisses. Her quick, ardent breaths matched his own as his body rocked on top of hers. Her long legs wrapped about his waist; her fingers dug into his back. His mouth caught hers a moment before his face burrowed close to her head.

Hastening his movements, Rick struck at her core with eager thrusts. He was close to completion, but wanted to get her there first. Taking hold of her leg, he lifted it higher so that he might reach greater depths. When Michonne let out a loud moan, he knew his gesture had worked. Repeating the ministration again and yet again, he brought her to her climax. Soon thereafter, he found his own release.

The young lovers shared a messy, breathless kiss before untangling their sated bodies. Rick drew Michonne into an embrace. He wrapped his arm over her waist, and pulled her back to his chest and whispered close to her ear, "I love you."

She covered his hand with hers and replied, "I love you, too."

Rick smiled and then placed a kiss to her shoulder, before promising, "No matter what happens, we're gonna be all right."


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Hello, Dear Readers. Thank you all for your support and readership. I appreciate you all so much.

* * *

The midday sun was high overhead when Michonne caught up with Sasha. She told her friend about everything that was happening in her life, and how it all might soon change. They sat in the park enjoying a treat.

"These are really good," said Michonne, referring to the ice cream cone that was currently melting onto her hand. "I'm gonna miss them when I go."

"You don't know that your dad's gonna make you leave," Sasha offered, before licking her ice cream.

"I'm positive he will," Michonne countered.

"Yeah, but not right now," said Sasha. "Surely it's too soon."

Michonne shrugged and then said, "It's probably been too long for him."

Sasha nodded, "Did you miss him?"

"Yeah."

"But?"

"But, I can't go home to that house."

"Because of your mom?" Sasha asked cautiously; her friend had confided in her, but she was still unsure of how to speak about a loss as significant as Michonne had endured. All she could do was be there for her new best friend.

"Yes," said Michonne. "It was so hard being at home. It's like I could still feel her there. And, ya know how people think that's a good thing? To still feel someone's presence? It wasn't for me. It wasn't fair to feel her there and no be able to, I dunno, hug her or anything like that, if that makes sense."

"It does," Sasha replied.

"And I'm so much happier here," she added. "I got to meet you, and Rick. I don't wanna leave you both behind."

"Aww, I don't want you to leave, either," said Sasha in earnest. "And I'm pretty sure Rick wants you to stick around."

Michonne smiled at the mention of her boyfriend, then bit her bottom lip as she recalled what they had done _again_ the night before. He face grew warm at the thought of Rick's kisses and touches. She placed her hand to her cheek.

"What?" asked Sasha, noticing her friend's sudden change in mood.

Michonne sighed loudly, and then raised her eyebrows, "It's Rick."

"What about him?"

"Well, we…me and Rick, ummm…Rick and I, we…"

"Come on, girl!" said Sasha, excitedly. "Get to the point."

"Okay, okay," said Michonne, smiling. "Me and Rick did it."

"Did what?"

"Sasha…"

Sasha's eyes went wide when she realized what Michonne meant, and she almost screamed, "Are you serious?"

"Yes," said Michonne. "I'm serious. We…"

"Had sex?"

"Shhhh," said Michonne, looking around the immediate area to ensure no one heard what her friend had all but yelled. "But yes, we slept together."

Sasha covered her mouth with her free hand, before smacking her friend playfully with it a moment later.

"Oh my god!" she said, nearly dropping her ice cream cone. "I need details!"

"I'm not gonna talk about Rick…"

"I don't wanna know anything about the size, color, and shape…"

"Sasha!"

"Sorry, but you know what I mean," she offered. "I just have a few questions, like when? Um, where?"

"The other night," said Michonne. "And last night, too."

"So more than once?"

"Yeah," she replied. "A few times, actually."

Sasha smacked her arm again; a wide grin spread across her face.

"Where? You didn't do it in his car, did you?"

"No," said Michonne. "Nothin' like that. We were at his place…"

"Were his parents home? Where was Jeff?"

"Slow down," Michonne laughed. "Let me tell it."

"Sorry. This is exciting! Nothing exciting ever happens around here," said Sasha. "But I'll let you tell it."

"Thanks," Michonne said with a smile. "So, there's this hut on his family's land, up the back, where the workers stay. That's where me and Rick have been meeting. So, the other night, we did it. We went all the way for the first time. We did other things before…"

"Like what?"

Michonne blushed, "I'm not…I can't say what we did. It was, ya know; stuff."

"Girl, I don't know! I am living through you right now," said Sasha excitably. Both girls shared a chuckle.

"We just, fooled around a bit before," she then admitted. "But the other night, we both wanted to take it further."

"What was it like?" asked Sasha, watching the happiness behind her friend's eyes.

"It was…nice," said Michonne. "Being with Rick was nice."

"Did it hurt or anything like that?"

"Um, kind of, at first," she admitted. "But afterwards, it was good. He was gentle. The second time was better."

"Oh my goodness," said Sasha. "I can't believe you two actually did it."

"I know!" said Michonne. "But he was so perfect, Sasha. I don't what I'll do if I have to leave him."

The jovial, playful mood soon soured, and the smile fell away from Michonne's face.

"Hey," said Sasha. "It'll be okay."

Michonne gave her a grateful smile, "I hope so."

xXxXx

The feed store was never usually as busy as it was that afternoon, Rick mused, as he waited for his father to settle one of their accounts. It was far too hot to remain seated in the cab of the truck, so the teenager decided to stand in the shade of the tall building. He watched as the sporadic traffic crawled by and absently thought of Michonne. He wondered what she was doing at that moment. Where she was. If she was missing him as much as he missed her.

Some movement in his peripheral caught his eye. Strolling across the road was none other than his girlfriend. She was walking with Sasha, and had not noticed Rick at that point. He smiled to himself, and then jogged over to the girls. When they saw him making his approach, they both grinned.

When he was close enough, Rick swooped in and wrapped his arms around Michonne's waist, lifting her off the pavement. He swung her around in a circle and buried his face into her neck, causing her to squeal in delight. When he placed her back to the ground, he planted a loving kiss to her lips.

"Hey," he finally said after they parted, while staring into her eyes.

"Hello," Michonne replied; her face warm and her heart fluttering.

"Hi, Sash," said Rick, holding his hand out.

Sasha smacked her palm against his and said, "Hey."

Rick reluctantly broke their embrace, and slid his hand into Michonne's before asking, "What are you two up to?"

"Ice cream in the park," said Sasha.

"Sorry I missed out," said Rick. "I'm grounded."

Sasha gave him a nod and a knowing look.

"Yeah, about that, and not that I'm not happy to see you," Michonne flirted. "But what are you doin' in town?"

"Came in with Daddy to get supplies," he offered. "Sure am glad I did though."

He turned all of his attention to his girlfriend, placing his hands to her hips and drawing her nearer to him. She giggled at the gesture, and draped her arms over his shoulders.

"That's my cue to leave," Sasha teased, as she walked away, giving them privacy. The couple barely noticed her leave as Rick kissed Michonne's lips.

When they drew apart, he asked, "Did your daddy arrive yet?"

"Tonight," Michonne answered, before rolling her eyes. "And I don't care. I'm still gonna come and see you."

Rick rubbed her back and replied, "I wanna see you, too, but maybe you should hang out with him tonight."

She pouted and gave her boyfriend a sad look.

"Just for tonight," he reassured. "Your daddy's gotta be missin' you. I didn't see you all day and I was goin' crazy. Imagine how he must feel."

Michonne slowly nodded her head, and then said, "Does it get annoying?"

"What?" he asked with a lopsided grin.

"Being right all the time?" she said.

"You're the only one who thinks that about me," said Rick.

"I am biased," Michonne responded.

"Yeah," Rick said as leaned in and kissed her neck. "So am I."

Suddenly, the blaring of a car horn got their attention. When they looked to the opposite side of the street, they saw Gene standing next to his truck with an unimpressed expression on his face.

"Shit. I have to go," said Rick, looking apologetic. He relinquished his hold on Michonne slowly started backing away from her. "Good luck with your daddy later. I hope it goes well."

"Thanks," she replied, missing his touch immediately. "Me too."

"If it doesn't," he said. "Come and find me."

xXxXx

 _I don't want to go home,_ Michonne wrote in her journal. _The house feels different. Mom's not there, and I can't deal with that. I just want her back in my life. I want to be able to hug her, and talk to her; not just have this emptiness of where she used to be. Not these feelings, once in a while, that her presence is still there. I want to laugh with her again. I want to talk to her about all of the changes going on with me. I want to tell her all about Rick and how much I love him. Going home will only remind me every single minute of every single day that my Mom is gone. I'm not ready for that. I need my Dad to understand…_

Her scrawling was interrupted by a gentle knocking at her door. Sighing, Michonne closed the book, and placed it to her side table. She climbed from off of her bed, walked barefooted across the hardwood floor, and then stopped.

"Who is it?" she called out.

"Baby girl," her father replied from the corridor. "It's me. Open up, please."


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Hi everyone, my apologies for the wait. Here's the time a lot of you have been dreading.

* * *

The gentle rapping came once more as Michonne wiped the tears away from her eyes. She closed her journal and got up from her bed. Her bare feet touched the wooden floor and caused it to creak. Anyone on the outside of the room could hear it if they were standing close enough to her door. Her father was close, though she could not see him. He was frazzled and tired, leaning his brow against the door, like had done so many times since his wife, her mother, had been lost to them.

"I'm coming," Michonne called out. Her voice was weak; her throat was dry. She was tired. She did not see the smile that had graced her father's lips when he heard her voice.

As she turned the handle, and opened the door, a wave of emotion washed over her. When her brown eyes met her father's, the tears fell once more. Her slight body shook as her father wrapped his only child in his arms. She rested her head against his chest and let him hold her as the sobs took over.

"It's okay, baby," he whispered gently, while stroking her hair. "I got you."

…..

A soft breeze danced across the fields and swept up the dust of the Johnson's driveway. The night sky was littered with countless shining stars and a lonesome half-moon. The cool lemonade that Michonne sipped was a small blessing that staved off the heat of the night. She sat on the front porch with her father as they each stared out into the darkness that swallowed up everything surrounding them.

"I missed you," said Dwayne; his voice was soft. "I got that first postcard from you when you first got here, and then nothing. I loved it; I did. And I understand, baby, I really do…."

"Then why can't I stay here?" Michonne asked; her voice was quiet. She kept her gaze averted.

"Because you have to come home at some point," her father explained. "And I know you don't like being in our house anymore, but it will help you to heal to face it."

"It's too soon," she whispered. "It's too soon for summer to end."

"I just missed you, sweetie," said Dwayne. "It hasn't been easy for me either…"

"I know, Daddy," said Michonne, feeling slightly guilty and selfish. "And so I'm sorry for being like this…"

"Hey," he offered gently. "You don't have to apologize to anyone for what you've gone through; least of all to me. I'm not trying to make you feel bad, I'm just telling you how I've been feeling. Remember, we promised we'd keep doin' that after she…after everything that happened."

"I know, Dad," she answered. "I'm just not ready yet."

"None of us really are," Dwayne offered, before taking hold of Michonne's hand. "And sometimes we've just gotta bite the bullet and do it, no matter how hard it is for us."

The teenager remained silent. She knew that her father was right. She knew that she had to return home, leave her grandparents, friends, and Rick. She just did not want to. No amount of sensible and reassuring words from her father would change that. She had grown to love her life in King County, and the one she left behind in Atlanta left like a distant memory.

"I get it," she said, her voice cracking as the lump in her throat returned. "But can we just stay until the end of summer?"

"I have to get back to work, Michonne," he countered.

"Well, you can let me stay and you can go home."

"I'll think about it," he offered, before letting go of her hand and standing. "But I…I just feel like I'm losing you, too, baby."

A tear rolled down Michonne's cheek as she let her father's words sink in.

xXxXx

"I probably can't stay long," said Michonne as she and Rick sat on the bed in their little hideaway. They leaned their backs to the wall and stretched their legs out over the bed coverings. Neither teenager lifted their eyes to meet the gaze of the other. There was a somber mood that had settled in, and they could both feel it, suffocatingly so.

"We'll stay for as long as you like," Rick replied. "But you should get back so you don't miss dinner with your daddy."

"I spent all day with him today," she offered. "I just want to stay here with you."

"I want you to be here with me, too," said Rick. "But I don't want you gettin' in trouble with your old man and end up grounded or somethin'."

Michonne closed her eyes, exhaled loudly, and then said, "I know. But can we just not talk about him right now. I'll have the rest of my life to be grounded and chastized."

She now looked at Rick, before shifting and straddling his lap and saying, "I'm with you, now. I just wanna be with you."

She rested her hands on his shoulders. He instinctively placed his hands to her hips and stared into her sad, brown eyes. She leaned down and caught his lips with hers. Opening her mouth, Michonne deepened their kiss. She wanted to feel something more than the dread and worry that was hanging over her head.

Rick felt his excitement growing as Michonne's tongue swirled against his; he felt giddy and aroused all at once. When she reached her hands down to undo his belt, he came to his senses. Reluctantly, he drew back a bit. She gave him a questioning look. Breathlessly, he said, "I don't want you to be late."

Michonne leaned back slightly, and then drew her shirt over her head. She threw the garment to the floor, before stripping off her sports bra and saying, "I don't care if I'm late."

Rick's eyes fell to her perky breasts as his sex quivered in his pants. He kissed her collarbone as he worked to free himself from his jeans. He too, no longer cared if their tryst made Michonne late for dinner with her family. He just wanted to be with her.

xXxXx

By the time Rick had dropped Michonne off at home, it was later than they had thought. The pair shared more kisses and caresses in his car, before she finally climbed out and ambled towards the house. As she drew nearer, there seemed to be some sort of commotion coming from inside. When her father rushed from the front door and all but leapt down the steps, Michonne was startled.

"Daddy?" she questioned, as he raced to his car. "What's going on."

Just then, before Dwayne could answer, Mr. and Mrs. Johnson came out of the door. Miss Pattie had her hand wrapped in a towel. Michonne's eyes grew wide as panic set in.

"Gramma?" she shrieked as she rushed to her side. "What happened?"

"It's nothin'," Pattie replied; Dwayne pulled the car over closer. "Just had a little accident while I was cleanin' up. Just a little cut with a knife. These two are makin' a huge fuss over nothin'."

By then, Rick had hopped out of his car and went to see what was happening. Dwayne got out to assist his mother-in-law and gave Rick, and his daughter, a disapproving look.

"She was doin' _your_ _chores_ , Michonne," her father said sternly, as he held the door open for Pattie to climb in. "Now she's gonna need stitches. I'm not even gonna ask where you were, young lady, but you need to get your backside in this car right now."

Michonne was on the brink of tears when she saw how much blood had stained the towel her grandmother was holding.

"And you," Dwayne said while pointing to Rick. "You need to take your ass on home, boy."

"Yes, sir," he said softly.

The pair of teens gave each other worried stares as Rick backed away slowly. He broke the silence between himself and Michonne and whispered, "I'm sorry. I hope she'll be okay."

"She will," Michonne offered shakily as she went to get in the car with her family. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"No," Dwayne interjected, as he glared at Rick. "You won't."


End file.
